The Clockmakers Daughter
by freakypoet33
Summary: After Alice has past, her daughter returns through the looking glass, making up for time lost, to find a world waiting, the wonders going black, needing, wanting, fading, for her to come back.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello once again, fanfiction world! I hope you will enjoy this new story of mine, in fact my first ever written fanfic, third to be published. Enjoy!

The Clockmakers Daughter

Chapter One A new home in an old place.

Down a dark, cold ally way, she waited. Though the winter wind and misting rain sent many rushing for the warmth of their home, still she waited. She remained still, not even allowing herself to shiver as the wet seeped through her clothing. She had been searching for five years for a thinning between worlds, an opening calling her home to a place she had never seen with her own eyes. Nothing would make her miss this opportunity. She stared intently as the wet brick in front of her began to waiver. Her sight narrowed and a small smile played at her lips. With no hesitation, she jumped into the wall. Pitch black greeted her as her body fell through the air. She closed her eyes, smile widening, enjoying the sensation of falling, though no air rushed passed her.

Landing softly on her feet, she braced herself until the slight dizziness passed. Standing tall again, she opened her eyes to the new wonders before her. In the distance she could see a large clock tower casting shadows across the land in the morning sun light. That would be her second stop, but first she had a promise to keep. She headed to the right of the tower down a path her mother had often traveled.

Sensing that she was close to her destination, she took a moment and stopped just inside of the woods. She pulled a small sapphire and silver ring out of her pocket and placed it in the palm of her hand. The dark blue stone sparkled in the dim light filtering down from the leaves above her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the ring, willing it to do her bidding. When she looked once more, she found a small pair of silver glasses with dark blue lenses. Placing them on her face, she was proud to see that she could see through them just fine with no color distortion, but they hid her eyes perfectly. She grinned and set out again, tossing her old brown bag over her shoulder. She adjusted the old hat on her head as well, covering most of her hair.

Walking silently along the path, it was not long before she heard voices. Stopping at the tree line, she remained hidden as she studied the stone wall and metal gate that was before her. She felt a twinge and her temper started to rise a little. He was in there. She pushed it back down, knowing that her mother would not want her to be angry anymore.

The voices came closer made her calmly duck behind a tree. Two boys in their teens came through the gate followed by a tall man with brown rabbit ears. A thrill went through her, she had the right place. Her mother's memory had been perfect right down to the weapons they carried. That surprised her a little, her mother hated weapons and fighting. She listened as they argued, taking note of how the two carried their axes and the rabbit carried a gun at his side. Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped out in the open.

The twins noticed her first, reading their weapons immediately. The man turned toward her, his eyes taking note of her quickly. She appeared to be about seventeen, dressed in baggy pants and a large white button down shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned about half way down, revealing a dark blue and black lace corset showed through. Her hair was stuffed up underneath an old brown hat, leaving only a few golden brown strands showing. Her eyes were covered by dark glasses and he could not make them out. She walked toward them slowly, unconcerned about the weapons pointing her way. Something about the shape of her face and the way she walked tugged at his mind.

"What do you want?" The twins asked together.

The woman smiled sweetly at them. "I've come for Blood, of course." Her voice was cheerful and very familiar.

The rabbit took a step closer, not trusting his ears. "Alice?" he whispered.

She rushed passed him, half running up the pale stone wall. She grabbed the edge and swiftly pulled herself up. She walked edge tauntingly for a few feet. "Close, Elliot, dear." She laughed at their startled faces then flipped off the wall landing on the other side.

Once there, she quickly headed toward the heavy scent of roses, knowing that she would find her quarry there. The men at the gate would also catch up soon. She had little doubt that she could drop them if she needed to, she really did not want to cause them any harm.

The smell of roses intensified with every step. How she had missed the smell of them. She had brought them to her mother every day she had been able. They had made games with the petals and her mother told her stories with a soft smile. Stories of her life here in the country of hearts. She touched the locket at her throat, held in place by a dark blue ribbon. "Don't worry momma, I will do what you asked me." She whispered as a table came into view.

It was covered with a long white cloth and set with various tea sets and colorful dishes, but that was just a passing glance. Her eyes fixed on the man sitting at the end of the table, calmly drinking his tea. Excitement took over as she looked over the man. The white suit and black top hat decorated in blood red roses. She had the right man. She had imagined this moment for many years, though in her dreams her mother had been by her side. A spark of anger returned and she ignored it again. She rose and walked toward him, hearing the gate keepers coming behind her.

She could tell right away when he became aware of her. His hand tightened on the cane he had by his side. Still, he leisurely took a sip and calmly placed the cup back on its plate soundlessly. "Can I help you, young lady?" he asked.

Smiling at him, she stopped within an arms' length of him. "I have a message for you." She said waiting patiently for him to respond, her hands folded behind her back.

The others caught up to her. She heard them coming, but did not change her stance. "Boss?" Elliot asked from close behind her.

"A message from whom?" he asked in a bored tone.

"From my mother." She replied.

"Interesting." He turned slightly toward her. "And what have you to say?"

The spark was back stronger than before and she let it simmer a bit. Still she went up to him, her fingers trailing across the back of his chair. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. "I forgive you, my love." She whispered low enough the others could not hear her. She rose and stepped back. He caught her wrist and held tightly, not allowing her to move away. "Who is your mother?" he asked, his voice chilly.

"Alice, of course." She said brightly. She turned her wrist in his hand and swiftly pulled up toward his thumb, breaking his hold on her. She strolled a few chairs down and sat, facing the twins and the rabbit who also sat. She played with the cup in front of her. "I have messages for the three of you as well." She told them.

"From big sis?" Dee asked.

"uh hu." She said flipping the tea cup and catching it.

"Who is your father?" the hatter cut in.

She sighed and rose, looking bored. She walked slowly down the table, her fingers trailing down the embroidered table cloth. "It was almost you, wasn't it, Blood?" her voice lowered, becoming hard. "After all, I came to be the night you almost strangled the life from my mother." She did not look his way, just continued moving down the table away from him.

"She left that night." He said, not trying to deny anything. His eyes followed her every move.

"Not quite." She rounded the end of the table. As she neared Dee and Dum, she spoke again. "After leaving you, she ran to a friend. After spending the night in the comfort he offered her, she left that morning carrying little me with her." She laughed darkly. "You drove her to do the very thing you were accused her of. Isn't it strangely poetic?" She asked, flashing him a perky smile.

She sat between Dee and Dum, facing away from the table. She was part on Dee's right leg and Dum's left. Laying her hands over their hearts, she felt the ticking of clocks. Closing her eyes, she sped them up. She opened them again to see two grown men before her. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dee's mouth, then did the same to his brothers. "I get to play games with you, but big sis says no killing."

They smiled and glanced at each other. "Can we pick the game?" Dum asked.

"We have a good one." Dee followed.

She just grinned and hopped up. Then she moved on to Elliot who sat on Bloods left. Standing behind his chair, she gently rubbed down his ears, something her mother had loved to do. He shivered but did not comment. The hatter watched her closely as she sat on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for being a friend and protector." She smiled at him, "I am also supposed to bake you some carrot cookies as soon as I get settled." He smiled back at her softly, his green eyes sparkling.

Blood reached over and pulled her out of the rabbits lap and close to him in one smooth motion. "Who is your father?" he asked again, his grip painful on her arm.

She smiled darkly at him, "Careful, hatter, Alice forgave you. I have not."

"I owe you nothing." He sneered.

"Nothing?" she repeated, her voice growing colder than his. "Oh, yes you owe me. You owe me elven years of watching her suffer locked away like a dirty secret. You owe me back every second of watching her slowly die inside." She pushed close to him, beyond caring if he hurt her. "You owe me time and her your heart." She pulled the glasses from her face. Two toned eyes glared into his. One was pure bright blue, so like Alice's had been. The other was dark blue, almost appearing black. He was startled to see that dark start to glow like it was backlit from within. Her face was so like Alice's it was almost painful for him to see. "In fact, I think I get both our pay." She said smiling all the while the glasses she held reformed into a silver dagger with a blue sapphire in the hilt. It descended quickly, headed straight for his clock, determined to dig it right out of his chest.

"Aliya!" came a voice from behind her. The glow faded instantly and the dagger became the ring resting on her middle finger of her right hand. "Uncle Nighty!" she launched herself at the new comer. He visibly braced himself, but caught her with ease. "Aliya, please don't call me that." Nightmare sighed, setting her from him. "You were supposed to come to me first." He felt her shrug where he still held her shoulders. "What did you promise you mother about Blood?" he asked.

She stood with her hands behind her back and dutifully replied, "Don't fight with him because I will always love him." She sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned back to the man still seated at the table. She bowed formally, causing the hat to fall from her head. Silky tresses fell to her waist. Most of them were Alice's golden brown, but dark blue streaked through in several places. "I apologies sir, I forgot for a moment." She smiled charmingly at him as if she had not just tried to cut out his heart.

Elliot blew a harsh breath out and the twins laughed delightedly. Blood stared at her for a moment. "The clockmaker." He said absently, hand tightening on his cane.

"Yep," she said, "but you aren't allowed to fight with my daddy. I'm to make sure of it." She approached him and patted his hand comfortingly, "After all you are the only one that had her heart."

"Nightmare!" a voice called. The man in question looked around quickly, then dove under the empty end of the table.

Aliya's eye sparkled brightly. "Gray." She called out to him. When he came close cautiously, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to spill the glass he carried with him. She kissed him quick and hard.

"You must be Aliya, right?" He said setting her from him.

"Yep. I have a gift for you!" She said and rushed over to where she had stashed her bag at the edge of the rose garden. She pulled out several thin books and ran back to Gray, presenting them to him. Slowly, he took them from her. "There cookbooks," she said, "Mom said that they had very good healthy soup recipes for building up strength." Nightmare groaned from under the table, giving himself away.

As Gray drug him out from his hiding place, the hatter looked at Aliya. "Did you mother tell you to kiss everyone as well?" he asked casually, though a million thoughts rushed through his mind.

She laughed, causing all of them to want to smile. "No, she said to give everyone her love and gratitude. I just adore kisses." She winked, grinning brightly.

"Aliya, it's time to go." Nightmare said, taking her arm and cutting off Gray's lecture about hiding from him.

"Ok." She happily gathered her things. "Bye, guys." She blew a kiss in Elliot and the twin's direction.

"You will come back," Blood demanded "for your time, young lady."

"I will." She agreed, looking serious for a moment. Then she cheerfully waived and followed nightmare. Gray fell in step behind them, still lecturing.

Authors note: that's it for chapter one, hope you had fun. Just because it tickles me to do so, I leave you with freaks borrowed words of wisdom: #29 the deception you show is your own parasite – Seether - Truth


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: round two! These will go up quick until I get passed the already written chapters. With this one, I cannot say how long it will be, however it will be fun! Also I forgot to stick my warnings in on the first chapter so here I go, 1 this is a reverse harem my style which means I will take advantage of all the smexy guys that I can, 2 this will eventually get somewhat smutty, so if anyone gets blushy red at lusty things, skip those parts, they will be clearly marked!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but I would take them either one at a time or all at once!

Chapter Two Meeting the Clockmaker

The tower was much taller up close, the top piercing the clouds suddenly pink and gold as the evening came. Aliya looked up at the cold gray walls and thought of the man within. Of all the people her mother liked in wonderland, he had been her best friend and lover. Still she was not nervous. Her mother had always smiled fondly and said that he was a grumpy man and way too picky with his coffee, but his heart was kind. She had told her that she sometimes wished she could have loved him instead of Blood, but it just didn't work that way. Aliya sighed. "Have you told him about me yet?"

Nightmare looked sheepish, "Well…."

"You have not said a thing to him, have you?" Gray said disgustedly.

Allah laughed, startling both of them. "Let's go see if we can shock the clockmaker. How momma would have loved to see it." She ran up the tower steps, the men struggling to catch her.

Gray reached her first, jerking against him, his arms crossing her chest and her waist holding her firmly. Nightmare stood in front of her. "I think I should say something to him first. Please stay here with Gray, Aliya." He said, reluctantly glancing toward the office door.

"Ok" she said, eyes sparkling mischievously. She snuggled back against Gray's chest.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that look meant trouble. "Behave, please." She winked at him, but made no promises. He shook his head and went through the office door.

Aliya rocked back and forth in Gray's arms. He shifted uncomfortably. Her warmth against him drew him more than her mother ever had. He lessened his grip, trying to fight that pull.

Aliya, on the other hand, was completely focused on the room in front of her. It was not going well for Nightmare.

Julius looked up from his work desk when he walked into the room. "What do you want?" He asked, going back to his work.

"I need to talk to you," he paused, "About Alice."

"No." Julius said, not looking up from his work.

"It's important."

"no." he said firmly.

"I need to explain…." Nightmare tried again.

Julius stood, his blue eyes glittering dangerously. His hands curled into fists on his desktop. "No."

Aliya burst into room and launched herself at Julius. "Daddy!" she said wrapping around him in a tight hug. His shocked eyes met Nightmares as his arms slowly went around her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He said rubbing his forehead. "Meet your daughter, Aliya." Gray walked in rubbing his stomach where she had elbowed him.

Julius pulled back, looking at her. She smiled at him as he looked her over, taking note of her unusual eyes and hair. He slowly touched her cheek, wondering at this girl that seemed to be the perfect blend of him and the woman that he had loved.

"I have a letter for you." She said, backing away and grabbing her bag.

While she was distracted, Julius turned back toward nightmare. "How long have you known?"

"Since she was about four." He looked at her fondly. "Her mother had told her about us, so she called to me in her dreams. Even in the other world her power was strong enough to reach me. Alice left me messages through her and we taught her about this world. Alice fully believed that she would do better here. She stood out to much there and was too volatile. They locked her and Alice up in her Alice's sister's home." He looked away.

"You could not have told me this when you came to me and told me she died, or any time since she left." He was getting angry again.

"Mom asked him not to. She thought she would be here to explain herself. We had planned to leave when I found a portal, but her sister poisoned her before that could happen." Allah returned, faded letter held in her hand. "It was five years ago, other time. I still don't know how to calculate that into time changes. Near as I can tell, it's been seventeen years there and the equivalent of three here. I was twelve." She brightened as she seemed to come to herself. "Here is her letter for you." She gave it to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm going to make coffee for you, mom told me how." She rushed passed him toward his small kitchen.

"Tell me everything now." Julius turned to nightmare. "Everything."

"When Alice left here, she was locked away almost immediately. They thought she was crazy when she tried to explain where she had disappeared to for years. Then she had Aliya. They decided to keep her in her sister's home instead of where she had been because it would have been dangerous for the child there. They let Aliya outside, but Alice spent the rest of her life in those rooms. Her sister was afraid of her and Aliya. She was trying to poison her for the last three years of Alice's life and finely succeeded. "Nightmare looked away before continuing. "Alice was right about Aliya fitting here more than there. She shut her aunt up in Alice's rooms and set the house on fire. She spent the next five years homeless and wondering from place to place trying to find a way here."

"Why didn't you bring her here the way you did Alice?" he wanted to know.

"It doesn't work the same with her. She had to bring herself here." He began to pace. "She is special to this place. Now that she knows how, she can come and go as she pleases."

"There is more, isn't there?" Julius watched him warily.

"There is nothing else I want to tell you." Nightmare said walking to the door.

Julius started to stand and go after him, but Aliya walked into the room and placed a hot cup before him, steam rising from the rim. "Bye, Uncle Nighty!" She waved to him.

"Don't call me that! +

I'm not your uncle!" He said, stomping out of the room. Gray waved and followed him out the door, smiling at Aliya's laugh.

"You found everything ok?" Her father asked trying to find something to say to her.

"Yes, Daddy. I even know where everything is anywhere that mom went. Her memory was amazing. I know about her entire stay here in detail." She patted his hand, "I have already went to the hatters place and gave him the message mom had for him. Now all I have left is Peter, Vivaldi, Ace, Boris, Price, and Gowland."

"You met with Blood?" he asked.

"And the twins, and Elliot. They got a little upset when I lost my temper and tried to take his clock. Nightmare stopped me in time, though."

Julius dropped his head in his hand. "Is he coming after you?"

"Na, I'm going for tea soon." She said happily.

"Be careful around him, Aliya. Never forget that he loved your mother and still almost killed her."

At that moment, the door slammed open and in walked a man with a tattered, bloodstained cape and white mask covering his eyes. He carried a small brown pouch with matching bloodstains and a sword at his side.

Allah squealed and hopped up as he pushed the mask back off of his face. "Ace!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are my second favorite." She said before kissing him full on the mouth, paying no attention to her father's chair hitting the floor as he stood quickly.

Ace paid no mind as he dropped his bag and held on to her. "Ace, stop kissing my daughter!" he said sternly.

Aliya's bell like laugh filled the room as she broke away. "I have a gift for you." She said going to her bag again.

"Daughter?" Ace asked still smiling. He retrieved the bag he had dropped and carefully laid it on the desk. "I knew something had happened between you and Alice."

"How did you know that it was Alice?" he picked up his chair and returned to his desk.

His grin widened "There is only one person who ever could melt your ice, my friend." He watched as Aliya stood and came back toward him, "Well, maybe two now." He laughed when Julius glared at him. He slung an arm around her shoulders when she came near again just to irritate his friend. The mischievous look on her face told him she was aware and laughing with him. She unrolled a large map before him.

"This is a gift from my mother. It is an extensive map of the country of hearts done entirely from mom's memory. I'm to tell you that if we go walking, I'm leading and I'm not allowed to go camping with you at all if it can be helped." She grinned at him.

Ace laughed again and hugged her, earning another glare from her father. Julius walked over to them and pealed Aces arm off of her. He took her hand and led her away from his friend. "Aliya, I have a bit of work to do could you….?"

"Sure. I'll go find my room. I'm taking the one mom stayed in, k?" she gathered her bag and headed out of the room, only to turn back to him. She kissed her father's cheek and waved at Ace. "Nite, Daddy. Later, Ace." She said before walking out.

After night fell, Julius sat in his room on the edge of his bed with Alice's letter in his hand. He slowly opened it, careful with the age worn edges. His eyes grew glassy as he read, but he did not allow even one tear to fall.

My dear Julius,

I hope that this finds you well and that you are not too shocked by our daughter's appearance in your world. Forgive me for keeping it from you, but I did not want to cause you the pain of knowing you have a child, but never being able to see her.

I will have to make this brief because I am fading, my dear friend. My sister has finely succeeded in poising me after 11 years of trying. Allah is usually able to tell for me, but they have kept her away for days. I have full confidence that she will find this letter to give to you. I will hide it in our special hiding place along with my gifts for everyone.

Our child is special, but I'm sure that you will see that for yourself. I hope she will find happiness in your world, she has had little in mine. She has been my greatest comfort and joy in a place that is cruel to all those different. Thank you for loving me even though I could not love you the same. Thank you for the amazing gift of our daughter. Please care for her. It will be hard because she has a strong will of her own despite her often childlike behavior.

I want you to know that in my own way, I did love you and I hope that that knowledge causes you little pain.

Love,

Alice

Julius gently refolded the letter and slid it into his favorite book that sat on his nightstand beside his bed. Then he lay back and made himself sleep, dreaming again of the night he held his love by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: it's me again, hope your havin fun! The fairies in my head would not shut up til I posted another chapter so here ya go!

Chapter three: An Amusing Day

Aliya lay still in the darkness trying to remember where she had laid down that evening. Since that dark night she had watched her Aunts home go up in flames, she had been adrift, what they called a street child. Sleep was often a dangerous thing to do. Then she smiled as she remembered. "I'm home." She whispered, "I made it momma."

Bright afternoon light suddenly came through her windows, making her chuckle. She jumped out of bed and went to the closet. She thought that she might could find some of her mother's cloths, since she hated the street cloths she had been forced to ware. After looking through the nearly empty closet, she turned away dissatisfied. Pondering for a moment, she smiled and grabbed a random dress out of the closet and laid it across the bed. She closed her eyes and pictured what she wanted. She had had certain ability's in her mother's world, but here in the land of wonder she should be able to do nearly anything. She opened them again and smiled. This was truly where she belonged.

It was now a sleeveless dress made in dark blue silk and black lace. It had a heart shaped corset top that laced tight with black ribbon. The ribbon flowed down into the skirt tying with a cute little bow on both sides of it, stopping about an inch above her knee. She had also made herself black lace gloves that were fingerless and went all the way to top. She put on thigh high stockings that were stripped in black and blue. She finished it off with mid-calf black leather boots with a tall wedge heel. There was an imprint of a rose on the side of them and silver buckles. She brushed her hair back, tying it back with the same dark blue ribbon as her locket. Happily tying her locket on, she left her room in search of her father.

Aliya walked into Julius's work room soon after she dressed. She was unsurprised to see him already diligently working, coffee by his side. She hopped up on the edge of his desk, her legs swinging slightly. "Good morning, daddy."

"Morning." He grumbled barely glancing at her. She smiled when his eyes instantly jerked back to her. "What are you wearing?" he asked, a little stunned.

"Cloths." She said tickled, "I made them." She jumped up and walked around his work room. "You see, I'm like a wild card in the game of wonderland. I have the powers of a role holder and then some, but the freedom of an outsider as well. That's why the heart vial would not work to bring me here. I had to gather enough magic for lack of a better word, in a nearly magic less world to bring me here. Then I had to find a thin spot where this world touched that one. To be honest, nightmare is unsure of what I will be able to do here, but he tells me I have a special purpose." She paced around the room while he worked. She made a few passes before she stopped before him. "Come to the amusement park with me." She said, leaning against his desk, "don't worry, I won't ask you to ride with me." She winked at him, with a small smile.

"Your mom told you I get sick?" he asked, smirking a little at the memory of his last trip to the park. "I would, but I really have to much work." He gestured to his desk.

"I can help." She said brightly. Before he could stop her, she reached out and touched one of the clocks on his desk. To his amazement, each one she touched remade itself and began to tick once more.

"How?" His startled eyes met hers.

"I am truly the clockmakers daughter. I can fix them, slow them, speed them up, and I can break them with a touch. Mom always said not to do that last one though. It was wrong, which is why I have to control my impulses." She repeated dutifully.

He walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nightmare and the twins know that I can speed them up and slow them down, but only mom knew the rest. She told me to keep it secret. I used to make Nightmare my age when I was young and made him play with me. I sped the twins up because I wanted to kiss them as men, rather than boys." She responded, looking innocent.

Julius closed his mid night blue eyes and sighed, "You kissed the twins?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Its fun, I usually don't mean anything by it." She patted his shoulder. "Mom always said that I had an outrageous personality and you just have to love me anyway."

Julius's mouth twitched at the corners where he wanted to smile at her. His much abused door slammed open again. He was surprised to see his newly discovered daughter hiding behind him. He was positive she was not afraid, because fear was not something he saw her having of anything. Still, he stood tall in front of her, blocking her as Peter White stormed into his office.

"Where is she?" Peter asked coldly. He had changed, becoming even more heartless than he had been before, when Alice left wonderland. Even the queen of hearts avoided him on bad days now.

"What do you want Peter?" he asked calmly, wrench grasped in his hand.

Peter ignored him, his sharp eyes already catching sight of her. "Girl, come out here, of me you have nothing to fear." He stepped to the side in an attempt to see her.

Julius copied his move. He started to speak, but Aliya's hand on his arm stopped him. "Peter," she said. He closed his eyes at the sound of his name. Her voice was a lot like her mothers. "I was coming to see you last." Aliya said quietly with none of her usual playfulness.

"Why?" he asked, trying to circle around again, with Julius still blocking him.

"Mom was unsure how stable you would be. She broke your heart." She replied quietly.

"Yes, she did." He said looking down, "But I forgive her."

Aliya peaked around her father, giving him the first glance of her face. Peter had tears shinning in his eyes. Moved by his emotions, she slowly walked up to him. She placed a hand on his cheek, warming when he rubbed against her. "Would you like her message, then?"

He nodded, caught up in her eyes. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently. He closed his eyes, a new fire lighting inside of him. She moved back and waited until he was looking at her again. "Thank you, Peter for bringing me to wonderland. It was the happiest that I have ever been." She said and started to back away.

"Aliya, do you have to kiss everyone?" Julius asked, easing the intense moment.

A wicked sparkle lite her face. Peter found that he like that look on her. "Yes, Daddy, I do." She smiled at him over her shoulder, causing peter to give a rusty laugh.

When she turned away from him, Peter gently took her hand. "Aliya, my dear, are there any in your heart that you hold near?"

"Oh, Peter." She said sighing. "If my heart you think to take, then you own will once again break. My mother was caged like a dove and I have vowed never to fall in love."

Peter's eyes widened delightedly. "It is a chance I must dare, for my heart is now fully in your care." He kissed her hand where he still held her.

She laughed and thought for a moment. "You are welcome to try, but remember, I had no wish to make you cry."

Smiling, he released her and bowed slightly, handing her a red envelope. "An invitation from the queen of hearts, and now my dear I must depart." He took her chin between his finger and thumb, pressing a quick hard kiss on her mouth. He then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Julius was not all that surprised to find himself walking with his daughter toward the amusement park a short time later. He believed her fully capable of talking anyone into anything.

Aliya was happy. Even the air was better here. She had always felt out of place and confined where she had been, but here she was free. She was determined that nothing would make her leave wonderland.

"What are you going to do about Peter?" her father asked her.

"Nothing. All he asked was for a chance to make me fall in love with him. I made no promises. It's like a game," Aliya said cheerfully. "I guess he has more points, though, his rhymes were better. "Julius just shook his head and continued on toward the park.

A figure rushed out in front of them. Seeing Aliya, the little mouse eared man ran behind her. "Run, he's coming."

"Pierce!" Julius started to reach for him.

"Aww, clockmaker!" he took off once more, too fast for him to bother going after.

A few moments later, there was a rustling sound from the bushes. Then out stepped a man with dark pink hair and cat ears and a tail. He was wearing no shirt. He had a few cuts and scrapes.

Aliya lit up. Before Julius could stop her, she ran to him, "Boris!" she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He caught her easily, his hands cupping her bottom, holding her up. "You are my favorite." She kissed him long and slow.

Julius blushed, "Aliya, stop kissing that cat!"

She raised her head, staring down into the cats eyes, "Do I have to, Daddy?" she asked not looking away from him.

"Yeah, does she have to?" Boris asked returning her smile.

"Yes she does," Came a new voice from behind them. Boris slowly let her slide down his body.

"Blood." Aliya went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Lil sis, you were supposed to come play with us first." Dee said

"Not the kitty cat." Dum followed up.

She laughed and hugged them both. "I'm going to the amusement park." She said.

"To play with me!" Boris said as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"No fair!" the twins yelled, tackling him to her amusement.

"Come on, Aliya!" Elliot said grabbing her and running toward the park. "They have carrot cake there!"

"Hay" the twins and Boris shouted, chasing behind them.

This left Julius and Blood alone. They stared at each other. "What do you want with my daughter, hatter?"

"Part of me feels like she's my daughter, clockmaker, "he sneered, "perhaps it is because Alice was mine."

Julius glared, the barb hitting home. "That does not answer my question."

Blood looked at him directly. Neither man had ever like each other. Whether from the roles they held or natural dislike there had always been hostility between them. Alice had change that only a little, but now that would have to change even more. "I don't know for certain what I want with her, I only know that she feels like mine.," he smiled coldly, "Maybe it was the way she almost cut my heart out. What is your intention with her, judge?"

Julius looked toward the park. "I don't know what I can do for her. She is very independent and in no real need of anyone." he turned to Blood, "I only know, hatter that I want to make sure she is happy, like I couldn't for her mother."

"Exactly." Blood said. Both men walked into the amusement park, a new understanding between them.

Authors note: Freaks borrowed words: #6 I'm not a slut, I just love love!- P!nk -slut like you. I don't know, it just seemed to fit the story, (Giggles) Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Are you ready for a little violence? Now it would not be the country of hearts if someone didn't get shot! Fun times!

Chapter Four: Purpose

Boris helped Aliya of the parks fastest coaster. Blood had watched for a while before taking his crew home, the twins complaining all the way. He never said what he wanted to her. "Oh well." Aliya thought.

"You want to do another?" Boris asked

"I'm good." She said sitting on a bench.

"So," he said, sitting close to her, "I was your favorite story, huh?" His ears were up and his tail curled around her leg.

She laughed. "Yep. You were the most like me, mom even said so. She said we were fun and crazy, but she said it with affection." She rubbed behind his ear, making him shiver.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" he asked, leaning into her hand.

"Probably," she grinned at him, "but don't take it to heart, my kitty cat. I'm not made for love like mom was."

"I wonder if I can change your mind." He looked down into her blue eyes, "it could be fun!"

"We are so alike. I am already playing a game with Peter White. He thinks he can change my heart as well, though I warned him not to try. Your welcome to join in the game, but don't get hurt when you lose."

"I have not decided whether I want to play that game or not. Maybe we'll just stay friends and I'll aggravate everyone by kissing you a lot." He laughed and dropped one on her lips, making her giggle.

"Well, if it isn't the whore's daughter." A nasty voice said in front of them.

Aliya was on her feet, all playfulness gone, sliver gun pointed directly at the speaker. "Mind you tongue, black, or I will cut it from your filthy mouth." She said facing the black and white jokers.

He sneered. "It's alright, little girl, it's not your fault that your mother was a…." Aliya fired, blowing a hole through the back of his head. Boris chuckled from behind her, loving her violent side as well.

"Now, lady, everyone else got a kiss for a greeting." White said sweetly.

"I have no message for you. You tormented my mother the few times you met. Both you and Black tried you best to lock her up or kill her. Why wouldn't I greet you with a bullet?" Aliya walked over to Blacks body, knowing that he would revive soon. She changed her gun to her dagger and cut his tongue out, tossing it into a nearby garbage can. "Must be a girl of my word, after all." She said absently.

"Aliya" Julius and Gowland came up behind Boris. They had been taking in Gowland's office while he waited for Aliya to get done with the rides. The gun shot had alarmed them.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Aliya said calmly cleaning the blood off her knife before it became a ring again.

"Now sweetheart, that's going to hurt when as it grows back." White said as Blacks body began to twitch.

"What are you doing here, White?" Julius asked. They were his jailers so normally he had some control over what they did, though not much.

"Not intending any harm, judge." White bowed his head slightly, "We just came to see our future lover is all." He looked at Aliya and smiled.

She laughed out loud, watching as Black stood up shakily. "What kind of delusion are you living in?"

The smile changed to a grin, mirrored by Black who still could not talk just yet. "We are three of a kind, my dear. You are a wild card and so are we. You cannot be killed for very long either. There is a reason for it. Your friend, Nightmare should have explained this by now, but he's afraid of what you will do."

Aliya looked at them, "What is it, then?" she asked, sensing that they were telling the truth and she was not going to like it one bit.

"If you would permit us the welcome kiss as well, it could help us explain better." White held his hand out to her.

Curious, she took his hand and allowed him to draw her close. Her dagger went to his throat. "Just a kiss" she told him, her eye beginning to glow.

He ignored the knife and put his lips on hers. Sparks flashed between them. His tongue slipped between her lips, tangling with her own. The dagger disappeared and her hand tangled in his hair. There was a heat pulling between them. It took her a moment to realize that it was their power mixing together between them. When she pulled back from him, Black pulled her to him, taking her mouth in a punishing way. Aliya was shocked at how her body was responding to them. She could feel his power mix with her and Whites. When she pulled from him, she felt the energy release. It seemed like wonderland was drinking it in. "Damn." She cursed and pushed away from them "Fuck!" she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"That's the idea, princess." The Black laughed.

Aliya glared at him, wanting to shoot him again. She swiftly walked up to Julius and leaned against him. "Watch my body, please, Daddy. I will be right back." He barely had time to catch her before she sent herself to the void of dreams.

Aliya stepped into the void where Nightmare waited for her. "What the fuck, uncle?"

His sliver eye followed her as she paced in front of him like a beautiful caged tiger. "Remember how I told you what wonderland really was?"

"Yes, it's built on dreams and wishes." She said without stopping.

"Wonderland is fading" he told her, watching her closely. How beautiful she had become. He had watched over her and had been with her as she grew. The craving for her had started after she had left her mother. Life on the streets had been hard and she called to him often. How upset she was going to be, he sighed. "When Alice choose to leave, the fading began. Her dreams fed this place more than any before her. And when she began to love Blood, the connections to her world grew stronger. We didn't know how critical she was to wonderland. This place has a will, a want to survive. So it made a way to do that the night Alice and the clockmaker conceived a child. It gave you a gift and a curse. A way to give it what it needed, but…" he faltered.

"You know me better than anyone. You know I would save my home no matter the means, but you tell me strait. All of it."

He closed his eye. "There are three stages in which you have to release energy into the world. You have to release to the land with the wild cards because that is what they connect to. It's why none of you can die while you're there. You have to power the doors to other places in the second. Thirdly, you have to expand the void of dreams so that we can once again reach into the other world. All three require…" he stopped again looking away from her.

"Require sex." She said bluntly.

"That is how it is released from you and your partners, yes."

She stared at him, a suspicion started to form. "The jokers for the land, the cat for the doors, who does the void, uncle?" She asked, glaring as he blushed.

"Me." He said looking away.

"You knew from the beginning?" she asked her hands clenching.

"Yes," he slowly backed away as her eye started to glow, "now Aliya, I told you I wasn't your uncle and I really don't have a choice about it either."

"You would not change it if you could, uncle pev, I can see it in your eye." She said eerily calm. "Somehow that just doesn't make me feel better. Maybe this will." She pointed her gun at him and started shooting. He dodged every shot.

"You know that you can't physically harm me here." He said, hands held out, "please understand, Aliya."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, coward. I will even comply with it. I would have done that and more to stay here. It is home to me. I love wonderland, with growing affection even though she's a bitch." She slowly reloaded her gun. "But you should have told me this long ago."

"I wanted to spare you pain, Aliya." He said, hands still out, though she seemed to be calming.

She laughed. "I will spare you none until my anger subsides. It is true that I can't hurt you bodily here, however, you can still feel it, asshole." She shot him twice, once in each hand and left.

She woke in her father's arms. "Bastard." She muttered, making the jokers laugh.

"Meeting went well then, lady?" White asked, smirking.

"Put me down, please, daddy." As soon as he released her, she began to pace.

"What is going on, Aliya?" her father asked, Boris also looking curious. Apparently he had been left out of the loop too.

"Well, when you and mom hooked up, the land of wonder saw the perfect tool to make itself pretty again" she laughed darkly, "I am to sacrifice three times to protect wonderland, isn't that fuckin wonderful?"

"Sacrifice?" Julius and Boris looked horrified."

She laughed at their expressions, her anger fading away. "It's not as bad as your thinking. I have to release energy through sex three times with different key people, the first being the jokers" Aliya said waving in their direction.

"Aliya, you don't have to do…." Her father began.

"I will go through with it. It causes no lasting damage and apparently I'm made for it." She laughed again, "It's a small price to pay to stay here instead of there."

"Who are the other key people?" Boris wanted to know.

"Funny you should ask." She said, looking pointedly at him.

"Me?" he asked, ears picking up.

"Are number two." She said sitting on the bench beside him.

"Somehow I just can't say sorry for it, ally cat." He said making her chuckle.

"Who is the third?" her father asked, noting that she was instantly mad again, her dark eye glowing. "Aliya?"

"Nightmare of course." White said, instantly dodging the bullet she shot his way. He grinned. "Would you come with us now, my lady?"

"Not yet. I need to take some time to prepare myself for this. After all, I don't want to lose my temper and hurt you and have to start all over again when you pick your bodies up off the floor." Black laughed loudly at that.

"You have seven time changes before we come for you. Be ready by then," white said pleasantly before black and he disappeared.

She sighed. Turning to Boris, she asked, "Can you go to Blood for me?" he nodded. "Tell him what's going on and I need his help, if he is willing. In fact, why don't you just send a message through the twins and tell them I will meet at the base of the clock tower in five time changes." She smiled at him, "Don't tell him yourself in case he wants something to shoot at."

"Sure thing," he said before he disappeared as well.

After saying farewell to Gowland, Julius and Aliya headed toward the clock tower. "I'm sorry that this happened." Her father said.

"Its fine," she got quiet for a moment, "you know mom used to say that no good thing comes without sacrifice, a loss of something to have something new. It's a choice we make. My choice is a lot easier than hers was. I'm really not bothered by the act, you know. I just really don't like the jokers and feel betrayed by my only childhood friend. That's what makes me so angry, but I will be fine. Don't worry for me daddy." She patted him on the arm as they walked home quietly

Authors note: I did give warning about soon to be smutty and I warn you again now, next chapter it begins. I hope you have had a good time in my little world today and if not and you wanta flame me, at least do it in the right places! Laters!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Welcome back to the wonderful world of Freakypoet. I have recently reviewed this chapter and though it certainly has its hot moment, I would not yet call it smut. Don't worry, I'm known to get progressively worse as time goes on! Enjoy!

**FloraRose23**-Thank you for your review! I agree if there was nothing beyond her duty then then ending of this story would totally suck! As I have mentioned in previous fics, I would never fuck up a story with a bad ending. I do not yet know what the fairies that dwell within have in mind to end this story, but there will be fun, and love (thought it will be a true reverse harem love), and lots of sex, cause I like it that way. Anywho, have fun!

Chapter five Chosen Lover

Aliya dressed to go to her first tea with the queen of hearts. She chose to ware charcoal gray and dark red to suite her mood. She wore a heart shaped dark red corset dress that laced down the side. The flowing skirt stopped above her knees and tapered back to the floor behind her. She had charcoal lace gloves that stopped just above the bend of her elbow, fingers cut out. The thigh high stockings that she wore matched them she also wore dark red high heel ankle boots to match the dress.

Her hair was braided and curled, then pulled up and pinned back from her face. She added some of the blood red roses the hatter had sent her along with his note telling her he would meet her. She kept her makeup simple, just lining her eyes in black and adding blood red lipstick to her mouth.

Ace, who was waiting to escort her, whistled when she walked into the room. "Wow." He said, holding his hand out to her.

She laughed, coming to him and he kissed her lips gently. "Thanks." She said.

"Ace, stop kissing my daughter!" Julius walked into the room, coffee in hand, making both of them laugh.

They started to walk out. "Oh, daddy, don't worry if I don't make it back in tonight. I'm pretty sure the queen will invite me to stay and I think it might be fun."

"Be careful." He said grumpily.

"K" she said as Ace led her from the room. A short while later, Aliya led Ace through the castle gates. "Told you so." She teased him, making him laugh. They walked into the rose garden where the queen waited for her.

Ace bowed slightly before her, silly look still on his face. "Aliya, the clockmakers daughter, her highness Vivaldi, queen of hearts." Vivaldi rose and took her hand. "How like your mother you look." Her eyes got a little misty, "You know we loved her."

"I know," she said hugging her, "she loved you too. She said that you were a sister to her and asked that you think of me as the same."

"We would like that," she said as they took their places at the table. "Now tell us," the queen said after a short time of small talk, "about this whole mess you're in. When Ace reported in about it, white shot two guards and disappeared."

Aliya looked away. "I hate that. I hate that he had new hope only for it to be ripped away. Even though I did warn him not to love me." She took a sip of her earl gray. "To tell the honest truth, I'm not too thrilled about it either, especially the first part, but I'm capable of going through with it."

"We hope your right dear." She said patting her hand, "is it really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so. If I don't, over time this special place will slowly start to disappear. The land, the people, everything that my mother and I loved. I can't not do it." She smiled weakly. "My only regret will be not having had a lover beforehand. Despite years on the street, I have never been with anyone before. I seriously doubt that Black especially will take it easy on me."

Vivaldi nodded. Then they went on to talk about Alice and her time in wonderland, and her death at her sister's hand. She was offered a room, as expected, which she accepted. The queen rose and bid her good night, promising to send someone to show her to her room when she requested to stay in the rose garden for a while. Walking to the edge of the garden, she looked up at the evening sky as the first stars appeared.

"So, you hate that I am hurting?" she heard steps behind her, but didn't turn.

She sighed. "No rhymes tonight, Peter?" She asked still gazing at the sky.

"I'm not in the mood for it." He said coming to stand beside her.

She smiled at him. He much preferred her care free smile that lit her whole face. "No, me either."

"I came to be your escort if you are ready to go in?" he said a little grumpily.

She placed a hand on his arm, "you don't have to. I can find my way and I would never want to make you do something you did not want to." He saw a glint of anger in her eyes.

He smiled slightly, "Trust me, I will show you where you need to go." She nodded and looped her arm through his, allowing him to guide her away.

They were quiet through the long hall ways, not seeing anyone as they went through the castle. He led her to the bedroom door, opening it for her and following behind her, closing the door. Aliya was admiring the room that had been done in blues and white when she heard the lock click into place.

"Peter?" she asked, watching him walk toward her.

"You will have to forgive me, my dear. I'm taking your choice from you as well." His red eyes were a little wild. A shiver went through her, but she did not back away from him. She did not try to stop him when he touched the lace tie holding her dress closed.

"Given the choice, you think that I would choose them over you?" She asked as he slowly pulled the laces from her gown.

"Would you?" he asked, his hands never stalling.

She held the top of her gown up when it would have fallen forward, placing her other hand on his cheek. "Peter, I would choose you over a great many people, especially the jokers."

"But not the cat." He said bitterly.

Sighing, she turned her back to him. "I won't lie to you, Peter. There is no time for me to get to know you for myself, beyond the stories. All I can tell you is that you and Boris were on equal footing, had he chosen to join the game, which he had not yet. The choice was taken from all of us, but it doesn't matter. I told you not to love me, Peter. I'm not made for it." She said quietly. She heard the sound of clothing hitting the floor. She stepped out of her boots, but did not turn.

She felt his warm hands on her bare shoulders. "Then I am left with only one choice." He said, his hands sliding down her arms. She dropped her arms, allowing her dress to fall and he slowly pulled her gloves off. It left her bare, but for her under ware and thigh highs, the dark lace standing out against her skin.

He groaned, pulling her back against his bare chest, burring his face in her hair. "What choice is that?" she asked, turning in his arms.

He held her close, wanting to burn the memories into his mind. "To take you so well that you never forget. That you think of me before you go to them," he kissed her gently, "and when you leave them." He kissed her harder, his tongue sliding between her lips, making her moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hand tangling into his hair, pulling closer to her. He lifted her and carried her to his bed, laying her down gently.

His kiss became intense as he began to trace the lines of her body. Her shoulders, down her chest, he gently ran his fingers over her breasts, loving the way she gasped, pushing herself up into his hands. Her skin and her eyes began to glow as the heat from his touch raced through her body.

Peter could feel power building between them, making him crave more from her. She was drawing from him, the sensation alone brought them pleasure, and her body was truly built for this. He kissed her breast, his mouth closing over her nipple, sucking hard. His hand worked his way down the soft skin of her stomach until he slipped into her panties, his fingers circling the front of her. She screamed and the glow intensified.

She was on fire where ever he touched her. One hand played in his hair, while the other trailed down his back until she reached the edge of the pants he still wore. She held tight to him as he slipped a finger inside her, teasing her. "Peter," she moaned. Her body pulled power from him at a faster rate now. It was like many tiny hot mouths pulling from him where ever they touched each other.

Her fingers dug into his lower back and shoulder, "Peter, please." She pleaded with him. Her body felt drawn tight. It was almost a painful kind of pleasure the way she took from him, she could feel it building beneath her skin. Aliya rolled him, needing to move. She lovingly ran her hands down his stomach, undoing his pants. She burned inside, needing him. He rose up on his elbows and watched her with hot eyes as she kissed her way down his chest and his stomach. Her glowing eyes never left his. She pulled his clothes off, tossing them in the floor. His eyes slid closed as she touched him. He groaned as her mouth closed around him, sucking on him and drawing more from him at the same time. He could not bear it long and pulled her up and rolled her under him, kissing her deeply. He tore her panties from her, pushing her legs up, he slowly guided himself into her. He hissed with pleasure. Her body was so tight and she clamped down on him, her hips rising to meet him. He broke through the barrier within her quickly filling her. Unable to help himself, he held her hips down and pounded down into her, her hands and voice edging him on.

Aliya felt as if she was coming apart. Her body was full of him and drawing him deeper and deeper. She was pulling tighter, more and more power coming into her. She screamed as her body quivered, clenching and drawing on him, making him come deep within her with a loud shout. At that moment her body released and the room lit up as all the she had drawn out of him left her. Peter collapsed beside her. As she started to pass out, she could feel that power being soaked up. Her eyes closed and she went out, completely drained.

Peter woke with the knowledge that he must once again let the one he loved go. She was so strong, she could eventually drain him completely. He smiled a little, thinking he wouldn't mind that as much as she would. What she had been born with almost made it impossible for her to stay with just one person, but he did not feel as bad about it as he had. He brushed the hair from her face, memorizing the way she looked in his bed, knowing that she would not return there to stay. At least this time he knew that it wasn't a choice of leaving him. She would always be near and he would do whatever he could to make sure that she was happy.

Aliya woke up alone in the bed. He had cleaned her up a little and she was now wearing his shirt. Smiling sadly, she knew as he had that what he wanted could never be. That did not mean that she did not carry feelings for him, however. She would find her way here again from time to time for as long as he wanted her. She got up and walked into the little sitting room that was just off the bedroom. He was stand at the window looking out into the bright morning light. He wore his pants, but didn't bother getting another shirt. She wrapped around him, placing a kiss in the center of his back. "Are you alright, Peter?" she asked, concerned about his feelings and the toll taking that much energy from him might have caused his body.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing her hands where they rested on his waist. "I wish that we had more time, but we were out for one full time change. You don't have long, now."

"I know." She said easing back as he turned to her. "Would it be bad to say thank you?" She said, grinning. "It's my first morning after, you know."

He laughed softly. "You're very welcome. I am grateful to be your first morning after." He hugged her, kissing her hair. "Think of me from time to time."

She returned his embrace, "trust me, Peter, I will think of you often." She smiled at him and left him to get washed and dressed, knowing that he would be gone when she was done. She dressed in a simple gray gown with black knee high boots. Before she left, she placed a single blood red rose on his pillow. Then she walked out of heart castle and headed toward the clock tower.

Authors note: Freaks borrowed words #15 there's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find- Seether- Careless Whispers


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Two in a day, WOOOO WHOOOOO! Anyway, have fun!

**FloraRose23:** Thank you once again for reviewing! Yeah, my spelling sucks, it's a curse I bare. If the spell check don't catch it, it's posted, sorry. As for her getting angry, I think, well know, being I created her, that Aliya figured that she liked him and it was better than what is coming, so she went with it. Expect the unexpected all throughout this story cause it's quite twisted, like me!

Chapter five Preparation

Julius was glad to see her walk through the door. She had cut it close, having to meet the hatter in the next time change. He didn't like the pensive look she had had on her face since she came in the door. Though he had only known her a short time, he wanted his crazy wild child daughter back. "Are you all right, Aliya?"

"Yep," she said smiling at him. "I just learned a bittersweet lesson last night, but now I'm going to have to concentrate on other things." She visibly straightened up and shook herself off, making him smile. She felt better, ok with what she had learned about herself last night. Wonderland had made her into a succubus after a fashion. It's no wonder her and Nightmare had gotten along so well. She decided to forgive him, but she was not going to tell him until she had to. She might even shoot him just one more time. She smiled to herself.

"I don't know whether to be happy that look is back in your eyes, or worried." He father said making her laugh.

A short time later, she waited in the court yard of the clock tower. She had a small table set up with a nice tea set and the hatter's favorite black tea. She added little carrot cakes a chocolate cookies for Elliot and the twins. Each was something special her mother had made for them. She also changed into a blue sun dress with her hair pulled back from her face. It had been fun, reminding her of making tea parties for her mom. She closed her eyes, soft smile on her face.

"All you need is roses." She looked to see Blood before her holding a dozen bright red roses for her.

"Perfect." She took them from him and set them in the white vase she had set in the center of the table. "Thanks." She said with a grin. "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to wait a moment so we could talk." He said sitting beside her at the table.

She poured him some tea. "What would you like to say?" she asked sitting back.

"Tell me about your mother, how her last days were." He said, raising his tea glass.

"We were happy as we could be confined like we were. I was allowed to go out to care for her because my aunt didn't want to pay a companion or a nurse for her crazy sister who ruined everything for her. She said that a lot. Mom just laughed about it and told her it was a shame that she couldn't have messed it up more for her. I would bring her roses often and she entertained me with stories of here and you." She paused for a moment. "She was coming back to you, you know. If we could have found a way sooner and a way to get her out of that room. She was not sure how you would react when she showed up with Julius's daughter, but she was coming back anyway.

"I'm not sure how that would have gone either." Blood said. "Perhaps the only reason I could forgive her was because she's not here to be mad at." He looked at her, "I tried to be mad at you in her place, but it seems that I can't do that either. Tell me how she died."

Aliya sat up and looked off into the distance, her voice going flat and cold. "They locked me in the basement and did not let me go to her for three days. I always checked her food and water because I knew her sister wanted her gone. But we couldn't just leave, we tried to talk her into that, but mom had an inheritance that aunt needed, so she kept us. They knocked me out before throwing me down there. I was out for a while, Nightmare came to me and helped me get through that time. When I came to, I started prying off the door handle with some long forgotten tools I found. It was nighttime and the house was quite as I worked my way to our rooms in the attic. I knew something was wrong. She was lying in the bed when I got there. You could tell she was sick. She told me toward the end that it felt like her insides were burning. She left things for me in a secret spot and told me to make it here no matter what. She died screaming, though she tried not to." Her eye began to glow. "I carried her body out of the house the best I could and laid her in the rose garden. Then I went back into the house to my aunt bedroom. It was the first time I had really used my ability's outside of the dream void. I tied her hands together and drug her by them up to my mom's bed. Then I put her in the spot where my mother died and tied her hands to the bed. She laughed, said she was glad the crazy girl was finely gone. Until I set the bed on fire. She screamed and pleaded, but I walked out the door. I buried mom in the rose garden as the house burned to the ground." She looked back at Blood the light slowly faded from her.

He set his cup down soundlessly, a dark expression on his face. "You might be his daughter, but somehow there is a part of me there too. I would have done the same or worse." He took her hand, holding it gently. "I would like for you to see me as a father as well. Had things been different, you would have been mine and I feel proud of you. Even when it was me you were trying to harm, I felt that sense of pride."

She covered his hand with her other one. "I would be proud to have you as a father as well, but I will have to think of what to call you," she grinned, "somehow Daddy just doesn't suit you."

"Father will do." He said going back to his tea.

"As you wish, then Father." She said, tickled at him. She smiled at Elliot and Dee and Dum as they approached them. She poured them some tea and handed them their favorites. "I assume that everyone here knows of my predicament right?" She waited for them to nod. "Good, that will save us time then," she turned to Blood, "Father, I need to borrow the twins from you for a while. I do not trust the jokers at all. I think that they will be unable to do anything during the act so to speak, but I need someone to get me the hell out of there afterward. You may have to carry me out," She told the twins, "it seems like I might pass out afterward." She smiled a little.

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked.

Aliya was amused to see Bloods hand tighten on his cane. Julius was not too thrilled with the knowledge either. "I guess you could say I had an experiment in the subject last night and everyone passing out is a certainty.

"Aww, you played without us!" Dee said pouting.

"We still might play sometime, but right now I have a lot on my plate." She said winking at the twins, "Will you help me anyway?"

"They will." Blood said, "They will be here to escort you before and after." They both nodded.

"Great," she smiled brightly, "You must understand, though, not matter what you see or here, you can't interfere until it's done. I'm not sure what would happen otherwise."

"Why the warning?" Elliot asked.

She took a drink of her tea and calmly set the cup down, "Because the jokers will try to hurt me during and we're going to let them. I can take whatever they throw at me, I promise, so don't interfere. But as soon as the light fades and you will know what I mean, get me out of there."

Aliya walked back into the clock tower after making plans for the twins to meet her back at the clock tower in one time change. She only had two left before the allotted time was up. Instead of going into Julius's office, like she normally did, she climbed up to the top of the tower. From there she could see almost all of the country of hearts. Because she was special, she could also see the line where the country of clover mirrored hearts. That's where Nightmare ruled. "You will have to visit there someday." His voice came from beside her.

"In case the blinding pain of being shot twice didn't get the message across, I'm pissed at you." She did not look his way.

"I know." He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned close. "I'm sorry."

Aliya rolled her eyes. Had she still been mad, she would have hit him by now and he knew it. She did brush his hands off of her and turned to face him. "What do you want?" she asked, arms across her chest.

"You know that it doesn't feel right when you're mad at me." He said a sad look in his silver eye, "I don't think that you have ever been quite this pissed at me."

"That is not true. I wanted to shoot you when I was about 13 and you didn't come see me for a long time." She dropped her hands and leaned against the edge of the tower. "I guess that was the first sign of you turning into a perv."

"Aliya," he said, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her. "Have you never wondered about us together?"

"No" she told him, "I didn't think of anything but getting here and not getting dead there." She reached out and placed her hand on his chest, making him shiver, "I am curious about something though." She ran her hand up and over his shoulder, going behind his neck and pulling him toward her. The met his mouth with hers and sparks flew, literally. She pulled back, liking her bottom lip where it still tingled. She quickly reached up and flipped the eye patch he always wore up. He cussed, but she was really unsurprised at what she saw. His eye was also silver, but the rest was solid black. It was also backlit and glowing. "Interesting." She said, putting his patch back in to place,

"Wait your turn, incubus." Came blacks voice from behind them. They turned to find both jokers standing there.

Aliya walked up to them, "you're early."

"Just dropping off directions, my dear" White said, handing her a paper with an address and time on it.

She looked at it, then folded it. "I will be there." She said simply.

Authors note: I can't decide if the next chapter is awesome or just gonna piss you off! Anyway, going to review now to post tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I feel I have to put a strong warning in for this chapter. There is sex and violence and violent sex. If that is not your thing, please skip where I have marked just for you. To all others, welcome!

Chapter seven The Jokers

Aliya sat up in her bed and sighed. It had been a good effort at getting some rest before having to leave the tower, but it was just not meant to be. She gave up. 'Well, what does a sacrifice wear?' She thought to herself. 'Red, of course." She laughed and got up to get dressed. She might as well have fun with it, she figured.

The dress she chose was simply done. It was white where it started at her shoulders, then flowed loosely down her body until just past her knees where it looked like it had been dipped in blood, the edges deliberately torn and jagged. The sleeves were long and flowed past her wrists into that dark red. She lined her eyes in black and added the same red to her lips. She wore white booties her roses dyed red along the sides. She left her hair loose and a little wild. Smiling she left her room.

She walked into Julius's office, surprised to see Blood and the twins already there. The twins were dressed appropriately in jet black and blood red ties. They whistled when she came through the door, earning a glare from the clockmaker. "Daddy," she smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "don't worry." He gave her a grumpy look.

She then moved over to Blood "father, I was not expecting you to come." She said, kissing his cheek as well.

I wanted to." He said, handing her a single rose. She tucked it behind her ear and rubbed his hand, then she turned to the twins "let's go." She left, not looking back as the twins fell in step beside her.

Julius stood next to Blood and handed him a glass of clear liquid. They both tossed them back, "are we friends now?" Blood asked setting the glass on the table.

"No." He set his on the table to. "From one father to another, though, I know where they will be afterwards."

Blood smiled. "Agreed judge."

Aliya looked at the building next to Whites circus tent. She was a little early. Turning to the twins she said, "As soon as the glow fades, come get me and get me out."

"We will..." Dum said.

"Lil sis, are you going to play with us some day?" Dee asked, running a hand through her hair.

She grinned. "Get me through this and I will play a game with you when this is all over." She pressed a kiss to both their lips and turned to face the building. She had only taken a few steps when they appeared before her.

"You brought an audience with you?" White asked smirking.

"Why, darling, are you shy?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, my guards will stay outside, as will yours, I assume." She could see shadow figures all around the building.

Black laughed. "Certainly, my lady," White said, holding out his hand to her with Black mimicking the gesture.

Aliya gave the twins a smile, then walked to where the jokers waited, placing her hands in theirs. She could feel the tension in them already, in just a touch. They led her through the door into the dim room beyond it. There was a large four post bed in the center of the room, made in black and white blankets and pillows heaped upon it. "Did you make this just for me?" she asked, taking note of the chain dangling above the bed.

"We didn't." Black said, his hand tightening on hers. " However, there are some special things we made just for you." He said grinning.

"You'll have to forgive us, my dear, but you parting comment last time stuck with us." White said, producing a pair of cloth lined cuffs. "We would have you wear these we don't have to pick ourselves up off the floor."

She could tell that part of them wanted her to fight them on it and the other just liked the idea of getting her all tied up. It didn't really bother her because she didn't really need her hands if she really wanted to drop them. "If it will make you feel better, dears." She said meekly holding her hands out with a smile. She had to laugh a little at Blacks disappointment. She decided that she would drop the cuffs when she got ready, just to make him feel better. White fit the cuffs snuggly on her wrists then walked her to the bed, Black following behind.

(OK THIS IS YOUR SKIP POINT FOR ALL THOSE WISHING TO!)

"You seem to be taking this well." Black said, kneeling at her feet. His hand traced down the inside of her calf, leaving a warm trail, pulling her boots off for her.

"Just trying to be a proper sacrifice." She told him cheerfully.

White chuckled behind her. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck, making her shiver. "I wonder how long the good girl act can last."

"Me too." she said honestly. She held still even when White produced a knife and cut down the sleeves of her gown. It fell to the ground leaving her standing in a white strapless corset with matching panties and thigh highs. The corset laced down the front with a black silk ribbon with matching bows at her waist and thighs. White's eyes darkened as Black sucked in a harsh breath. His hands followed the lines of the corset on her sides while he pressed a kiss to her exposed stomach, making her gasp.

He rose up before her and kissed her, his tongue thrusting hard in her mouth. Her body lit up as the warmth spread through her. She had known that she would respond to them because it was part of what she had been chosen for, but she was surprised how quickly they had made her respond. As he started to release her, she bit his bottom lip, letting it slide between her teeth. "Not too long," Black said, his eyes hot. She had begun to glow, proof for him that she wanted them, despite how she might feel.

White turned her, leading her onto the bed. He positioned her on her knees, her bound hands held above her by the chain. She watched them as they shed their cloths. He returned to the bed, loving the way her eyes followed. He was not sure if the desire he felt for her was from the power they could build together or for herself, but he knew he wanted her. The sight of her bound on his bed was immensely satisfying to him. He vowed that he would have her there again one way or another.

Aliya noticed the dark look in Whites eyes, but did not really care at that moment. Black was behind her touching her skin, down her arms and placing kisses on her back. She watched White in front of her as he slowly unlaced the front of her corset, his fingers brushing her skin each time he pulled the lace out. Finely it parted, revealing her to them. Black held her firmly against him as White kissed her, the glow flowing through his skin now.

She felt herself begin to draw power from him and his brother. Everywhere their skin touched, she pulled from them, making them groan. Blacks hands came around her hips and slipped in the front of her panties, making her cry out when he touched her. The glow in her skin brightened and started creep into them as well, feeling hot and urging them on. White ran his fingers down in between her breast, tracing the shape of her before covering them completely. "You know, this is usually where the women we bring here begin to beg to be let go." He squeezed her tightly at the same time Black bit down on the back of her neck just enough to hurt. She leaned back against Black allowing him better access to her, her hot gaze fixed on White. "I knew we could expect different from you." He said against her lips. The kiss was hard, pressing with tongue and teeth, leaving them both breathless.

"And did you ever let any of them go?" She asked, her body tightening, drawing in more and more from them. She was starting to crave more.

"No," Black replied, pulling her head back by using her hair and kissing her while White kissed down her chest. He left a bite on the side of her breast, his fingers digging into her waist. She screamed when he did it again over her nipple, her light burning brighter. She had had enough and broke the chain between the cuffs that held her up. The men tensed up for a moment, but continued on when she wrapped her arms around White, her nails leaving red trails down his back.

She pushed him back onto the bed, following, allowing Black to admire the marks he had left on her skin. Aliya kissed and bit her way down Whites chest. He held her arms captive while Black positioned himself behind her, holding on to her hips tightly. As he pushed into her in one punishing thrust, she bit down hard on white's stomach. His hissed turned into a groan as she sucked on the spot, easing the sting. He pushed into her mouth, holding her by her hair. She sucked hard on him, allowing her teeth to scrap against him. He held her down on him until she nearly chocked before he allowed her to slide up again. He could feel her drawing more and more energy from him from her mouth and where her hands touched him. He was finding the feeling addictive, needing to make her take more.

Black felt the same. She was hot and tight, her body clamping down on his as he pounded into her. It felt like she was drawing him into her, her body greedily wanting his. He moaned as she pushed back on him, pushing him to give her more, harder and faster, keeping him on the edge.

Wanting more, White pushed them back, allowing Black to hold her on top of him, pinning her shoulders with his arms, still moving inside of her. White leaned over her and whispered to her, "can you take both of us, will you be able to stand the pain of it?" He bit down on her bottom lip, "no one has been able to without trying to run."

She licked her lip where he had bitten her and slid her tongue into his mouth, sucking his deep into her mouth. "I'm not running and I can take anything you give me."

He raised her thighs, opening her wide. He had no choice but to go slow, pushing inside her tight body with Black, causing them all pleasure and pain. Her body clamped down on theirs, burning bright now with their energy. She drew more and more of them in as the pushed harder and faster in her. She screamed as they both began to come inside her, filling her. They both thrust up really hard causing her to orgasm intensely. That released the energy that she had built in her body. It left her in a blinding light that went down into the floor and spread out. White rolled off of her, pulling her with him until she lie on his chest. Black was already out cold.

(OK YOU MAY RESUME READING FROM THIS POINT AND BE RELATIVELY SAFE!)

Aliya could feel herself trying to black out, but she held on stubbornly. She meant to get out of this bed before the twins had to take her out of it. White weakly grabbed her arm when she would have rolled off the bed. "Stay." He demanded.

"No." she said as he passed out. She rolled off the bed and landed in a pile of blankets in the floor. She had just managed to pull one over her shoulders when the twins arrived. Dee wrapped her up as Dum lifted her gently from the floor, taking note of the marks appearing all over her body. She lay a limp hand against his cheek, cuff still attached to her wrists, "Don't let them see." she said before she went limp in his arms.

"Keys" Dee demanded from one of the circus workers who had come to take care of the jokers. She silently handed it to him and turned to the jokers, smug smile on her face at the sight of bruises on their skin for once.

They pulled the cuffs off and wrapped her tightly in the white blanket. They left, Dum carrying her and Dee guarding his back on the way through the door. They did not stop until they reached the clock tower where Julius and Blood waited impatiently. They both rose when they came through the door. Julius went to take her from them, but Dum pulled back. "She said to not let you see."

"Then it's a good thing we're here." Vivaldi and Peter White were at the door. Peters red eyes burned when her saw the bruises already blackening on her arms. "Bring her to her room." She told Dum. He looked to Blood who nodded. He took her and placed her on her bed and then Vivaldi pushed all the guys out.

Authors notes: I certainly hope that you guys loved or hated this chapter, any emotions will do cause it means that I wrote it right. I leave you with more Freaks borrowed words: #35

PAIN, without love,

PAIN, can't get enough,

PAIN, I like it ruff,

Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

- Three Days Grace - Pain


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I could not just leave you with that last chapter so here is the next just for you!

Disclaimer:

I own not a thing,

but a hopeful heart,

and lasting dreams.

Chapter eight Nightmares Secret

Aliya woke to the sensation of a warm cloth being run over her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Vivaldi's teary ones. She smiled faintly. "It was not as bad as it looks." She told her quietly.

The queen nodded, looking away. "Your fathers want in here badly. So does the cat and peter white." She rose from her seat, setting the cloth aside. "We can keep them out a little while longer if you want." She handed her a glass of water.

"No," she said taking a drink, "you had better let them in, just help me sit up and not look so beat up." She sat up slowly, very sore. She could see why women did not go to the jokers for second rounds. She moved her hips and winced.

"No help for it, we are not a miracle worker." She grumbled as she reached for the door.

"Send the fathers in first, please." She said, "And, dear Aunt Vivaldi, thank you."

The queen nodded and left the room. Soon after, Blood and Julius walked in the room. She smiled at them and reached out her hands to them, remembering to late the marks left by the cuffs. They come and took her hands, both ready for murder. "It was not as bad as it looks, guys." She said again, met with the same looks of disbelief. "Fine," she said, "but they look just as bad." She said with a satisfied smile and a mischievous look in eye. That made them feel a little better.

They pushed the sleeves up on the night-gown that Vivaldi had put on her, finding more marks and some defined finger print bruises. "Stop," she said, jerking away from them, a slow hiss coming out from the sudden movement. "It's over and done now." They stayed for a few more minutes before leaving, she did not care for the look that passed between them on their way out the door.

Before she could sit back again, Boris and Peter walked into the room. Peter took her hand and Boris leaned on the other side of the bed, gently kissing her lips that were really sore. Both of them looked as pissed as the two that just left. "Cut it out, guys. I'm fine." She patted their hands, "Like I told them, it's over and done, three or four time changes and I will be as good as new, promise."

"Still," the cat said, "was this really necessary?"

"Yes it was, maybe not like that, but people's natures can't always be accounted for. You can't go hunting them down for it, either of you." She looked at peter too. "Besides, Daddy and Father left here to do that a few minutes ago, didn't they?"

They both looked away sheepishly, still wishing they could go. "I would tell you to go stop them, but I'm too tired. Shoo out of here and let me sleep. I'll get up in a little while and we can all have tea, provided you're not fighting each other by then." She said, slowly laying back down, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Aliya…" Peter started.

"Goodnight, guys, see you later." She heard them grumbling as they went from the door. Smiling to herself, she drifted away into a light sleep. Somehow Aliya was unsurprised to find herself in the dream void looking at an irate Nightmare. "I'm supposed to be resting." She told him annoyed.

"You're hiding them from me." He drew close to her, "I need to know that you are alright."

"I'm fine, I'm just tried, so, let me sleep." She said, holding still, knowing that she would wince even here if she did too much.

"I don't believe you. Show me the truth." He said.

"If I do will you go away?" she said sighing. She would have to learn how to get tougher. Though she appreciated everyone's concern, it was irritating after a while.

"Yes," he said.

"You could have used that eye of yours and seen anyway. Why bother me." She asked as she slowly allowed her bruises to show. The ones on her wrists and arms were in plain sight.

"There are more, aren't there." His silver eye looked like boiling metal. She had never seen him like that.

"Yes." She said watching him carefully.

"Show me." His voice was low.

Aliya wondered at this new side of her old friend. Silently, she unlaced the bow at her throat and lowered the gown until it revealed the bit marks on the side of her breast and down on her stomach, but she remained relatively covered. The atmosphere in the void started to feel thick and his eye began to glow slightly. She shivered, feeling her power rising to meet his. "Nightmare?" she said quietly.

"Are there more?" He asked between clenched teeth, trying to control himself.

"Yes." She said, "But I won't show you anymore." She told him. "Calm down." She could not believe what she was feeling from him. For the first time she realized that he may be stronger than her.

He hissed. Nightmare jerked the eye patch off and looked at her through glowing eyes of liquid silver. She felt frozen as he moved closer. She could feel the power rising in him like lightning in a bad storm. "You're even bruised on the inside." He said looking away. "I should have went."

"Why, it would not have changed anything. Like I keep telling everyone, I hurt them too." she said, "I enjoyed it a little more than I thought I would. There was nothing that could have been done. Now this is over and I am fine." She said getting a little irritated again.

He came close and touched her cheek. "That's why I should have been there, or at least should have warned you better about the curse you carry. Sometimes you lose control and because of what you are, you could hurt someone bad, but also yourself in the heat of the moment. You need to learn control."

"You know from experience?" she asked.

He sighed. "I will tell you because you need to know, but I would prefer not to." He slid his hand down her shoulder until he held her hand. "I was also a child of an outsider, the first, I believe. I am the oldest role holder now and will likely be until the end. The first time, there was three as well. Two from here and one outsider." He stopped for a moment. "I nearly killed all of them, Aliya, but I wouldn't stop. You have more control than I did, which I am grateful for, but you're nearly as strong as I was in the beginning." He squeezed her hand, "just please be careful."

She touched his face. "I will." Then she winced when she shifted.

He carefully tipped her head back thumb tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. He leaned down, his silver hair brushing against her face as he placed his lips on hers. He ran his tongue along them, silently asking her to open to him. Sliding her hands up his shoulders and around his neck, she allowed him in. Warmth filled her as he slowly fed her power, she could feel it moving through her like warm sunlight, easing her soreness. She felt a pull toward him, not to take, but to give to him as well. Confused, she pulled away from his arms, her eyes wide and glassy. Staring at him, she touched her lips.

Nightmare started to reach for her again, moved by the vulnerability she showed to him. As he took a step toward her, she did something he never thought she would do. She ran from him sending herself out of the land of void completely. He stared at the place she had been for a few moments, a small smile playing on his lips. Then he also faded back to his body.

Gray was waiting when he opened his eye again, patch back firmly in place. "How was she?" He asked.

"She was bad, but not as bad as it could have been." He looked across his desk. "I managed to heal her a little bit." He said, smiling.

"What happened?" Gray asked, aware of the torch his boss had carried for her for a while now.

"I made her run." He was thrilled.

"How is that a good thing," Gray asked, handing him a cup of medicine that he was needing less and less here lately.

"Because if I had scared her, she would have took my head off, if I had made her mad, she would have shot me. Again." He added, "But running means that she didn't know what to do."

"And that's good?" Gray asked a little confused himself.

"It means, that she has more feeling for me than she thought." He glanced at Gray, seriously. "It gives me hope that she will come to my side one day."

…

Aliya sat straight up in her bed, causing Julius to jump. "Oh damn." She said hopping out of the bed, immediately stating to pace. She realized that he had healed her completely, even the bruises were fading from sight. She was grateful but also shaken by what he had done. It felt like she was hurting, yet happy and sad all at the same time. And she did not like it. "Just wait," she muttered, knowing that she was going to pay him back for making her feel this way.

"What is it?" Julius asked, watching as the marks on her body steadily lightened.

She turned to him just realizing that he was in the room, "Daddy." She went to him and laid her head on his chest, his arms coming around her comfortingly.

"What happened, Aliya?" he asked quietly.

"Nightmare healed me." She told him, "and…." She sat back on her bed, "he pissed me off." She said with no heat behind it. "Maybe it's because he is an incubus and I'm a succubus."

"What?" Julius asked, shocked.

"Oh, I guess I need to explain." Holding on to his hand, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "The way that it works, I think is when a strong role holder has a child with an outsider it produces someone like me and Nightmare. Of course we're the only two so far, so I'm just going on what I think happened. Anyway, through us, this place sustains itself. You all give off different levels of energy which is used, but you can't give it off like we can." She gave him a moment to take it in. "Unfortunately, I also discovered that we have to have multiple sources to do this because if I stay with one too long or too often, I can completely drain the energy from them."

"I'm sorry" he said, hugging her. "I wanted you to be happy."

"Who said I wasn't happy?" she said "Its fine, really, just a part of who I am. Its better now that I understand it better myself. The only problem I can think of is in the future, I will most likely have to go to the jokers again." She got up and pulled her blue dress out of the closet, laying it on her bed.

"Why?" Julius said, standing. Never would he let them have her again, not as long as there is a way to avoid it.

"Because, Daddy, sex sustains us too. I realized it just a bit ago, but that is why Nightmare has been so sick for so long. There is not enough energy to sustain him. I'm a little better off because he is stronger. For now." She said, determined to at least be equal to him.

"I don't want to know this." Julius said sitting back in the chair.

Aliya laughed. "Its ok, Daddy, you can pretend that you don't if you like. I just needed to talk it out, so thanks." She patted him on the shoulder. "If everyone is still here, tell them to set up the table outside. I want to sit in the sunshine and have tea with everyone." She pushed him out the door, "Thanks, Dad."

A short time later, they were setting up everything outside. Vivaldi agreed to make tea and was directing the twins on how everything should be. Boris stood back, amused at how everything going on. He noticed that three men were coming his way with murder in their eyes, making him grin out right. Blood and Julius reached him a little before the rabbit. "Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I would think that we would not have to warn you to have care with her, do we cat?" Blood asked right out.

"How are the jokers today?" He asked, not even bothering to reply.

"Recovering, unfortunately. She was right, though. They were in almost as bad a shape as she was, before we got there. They were healing faster, however." Julius said.

"So Elliot and I fixed that problem for them." Blood said. "How is she really?" The hatter asked him.

"Healed, but we have a different problem now." Julius quickly explained what she had told him either. The thought of her having to go back to the jokers was protested with threats and cussing.

"Not a chance," Boris said, humor gone.

"No fucking way!" Peter said, angrily.

"What have you to say about it?" Blood asked him, eyes glittering.

"So, you were the first." Boris commented.

"First and future, cat. Get used to it." He sneered.

"I would have won you know. I was already her favorite before she got here. You get used to it."

Blood looked at Julius, ignoring the bickering. "How often and how many lovers would she need?" he asked.

"Damn, I don't want to know this stuff about my daughter," he muttered rubbing his forehead. "I will try to ask Nightmare later."

"It's natural for her. I'm more concerned about who," Blood said as she came out. He noticed how quick Dee and Dum came over and wrapped around her, making her laugh. Peter and Boris soon joined them and headed toward the table. "She has four so far, five if you count Nightmare. That should be enough to keep her away from the jokers." He smiled slightly remembering the sound of Whites legs snapping.

"They will be up in about five time changes." Julius said.

"They will stay away for a while, but eventually they'll try to pay us back, well me anyway." Blood said calmly. "I'm looking forward to doing it again." They headed over to the table listening to the sound of Aliya's laughter.

A few time changes later, Julius laid down and sent himself into the dream void. All of the role holders could, but they couldn't control it the way that Nightmare could. He found the incubus there waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me, clockmaker?" he asked, his silver eyes following Julius as he paced.

"I do." He said trying think of what should come first. "What did you do to Aliya when you healed her? She looks like she's about ready to kill you.

"That is between us, I'm afraid. Next question?"

Julius sighed. "How many lovers will she need and how often will she need one?"

Nightmare laughed loudly. "That about killed you to say didn't it?"

"Just answer the question!" He said annoyed.

"It depends on how powerful her lover is really. The more they give her, the longer she can wait. Right now she has relatively little control over what she takes in, so I would not let her stay with the same lover more than one time in every fourteen or so time changes. With one exception."

"That meaning you, I suppose." Julius asked.

"We draw off of each and are stronger than two or three role holders combined. It makes sense that we could stay with each other longer." Nightmare told him a little smugly.

"Does that mean that she could have you for her only lover?" Her father said hopefully. The less there were the less he had to think about it.

"No." He grumbled, "That would cause other problems we exchange power every time we touch. That's part of the reason she kisses everyone the way she does. We would eventually kill each other if we had no other source."

"One more and I'm done. Will five be enough to keep her from having to go back to the jokers?"

"Absolutely." He said, glow flashing in his eye. "There is no reason for her to ever be with them again." His voice was hard and determined.

"Good" her father said as he disappeared from the void.

Authors note: I just love Julius in this fic, he's too much fun to embarrass!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hello again fanfiction readers! This is one of my favorite fun chapters so enjoy!

**FloraRose23**: yeah, I know. It tickles me every time I hear that snap! (giggles gleefully) Julius is so much fun to play with, I can't help myself. You are correct, it is now the cats turn, I can't wait! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter nine The Cat

Aliya was getting restless. It had been eight time changes since she had recovered from her night with the jokers. She had rested and helped her father catch up on his work. She had spent some time reading books and had one great party at Bloods place. She had been good as long as she could stand. It was time to go play with her kitty cat, she decided with a grin. She had not seen him or nightmare since the day she had woken up and she had missed both of them. She was still unsure what to do with Nightmare, but time with Boris could be a lot of fun.

She once again thought carefully about what to wear. She needed something a little wild to suite his nature. She started bare, concentrating, she watched as a dark blue rose tattoo started at her hip and grew its way along her side to bloom just under her breast on her left side. She liked the way it looked, black outlined and complete with thorns. She then made a remade her dark blue corset, making it lace down the back and making it shorter so that part of her stomach showed. She add black lace panties and thigh highs with a blue sapphire garter belt. The skirt that she made was dark blue with a black lace overlay and it was shorted to mid-thigh, showing the black lace straps that connected to her thigh highs. Next she divided her hair and pulled it up high on both sides of her head with scraps of black lace. She lined her eyes in black and her lips in dark blood red. She put on black boots and looked at her reflection, smiling. "Perfect."

A short time later, she walked into her father's office. Julius was not there, so she started to leave a note. The sound of a cup crashing to the ground made her look up.

"Aliya, your killing me." Julius said, not even glancing at the coffee at his feet.

She laughed and finished her note. "Just give this to Boris when he gets here, please." She had sent word that she wanted to talk to him a time change ago. "Later, Dad." She said, grinning at the way he sighed when she went out the door.

Boris walked in a little while later. "Aliya around?" He asked Julius who was working with the clocks.

"Note on the edge of the desk." He pointed to it with his screw driver, "And I don't want to know."

He opened it and laughed. She had wrote, 'Catch me if you can, kitty cat.' He folded the note and walked out. As soon as he exited the tower, he opened his senses up to get the direction she was in. Finding her fairly easy, he disappeared and appeared a few moments later in the woods. He walked into a clearing, knowing that she was there. "Found you." He said.

"So you have," he looked up to the tree she was standing in and stood shocked. Fire burned through him at the sight of her dressed he knew just for him. "But what I said was catch me." She grinned down at him, blue eyes sparkling.

He appeared directly behind her so close, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Just when he would have touched her, she jumped from the tree. Landing on her feet, she took off knowing that he would be right behind her. He chased her through the woods, dodging trees bushes, her laughter ringing through the tree tops. She stopped, sensing that he was no longer behind her. She quickly dropped behind a large tree and peaked around it.

Aliya yelped as his arms came around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Caught you." He said, kissing her neck, making her shiver.

She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Would you like the prize?" she asked, nipping his bottom lip.

Pushing her back against the tree, he kissed her deeply. He already could feel the draw of her magic as she pulled energy from him everywhere her skin touched his. It was a hot pleasure that he wanted to get addicted to. Holding her tightly, he moved them.

Aliya held on to him as she fell through the air. They bounced a little as they hit his bed. He rose off of her, stripping his shirt off as he did. She leaned back on his pillows watching him with glowing eyes.

"Damn, I like seeing you there." He said coming back to her.

"I like being here." She told him as he pushed her arms above her head, one knee resting between her legs. His hands caressed her skin as he kissed her. He started at her wrists and placed small kisses down her arms making her giggle. When he got to her neck, he slowly licked her, his tongue a little ruff. His hands ran down her sides, just brushing the side of her breasts. Moving his leg, he flipped her making her laugh again, until he began to unlace her, his warm skin brushing against her. He kissed the back of her neck making her lean back to him. Soon he had the corset off and tossed into his floor.

He slowly turned her back over. She was softly glowing under her skin. Before he was done, he was determined to turn that glow into a blinding light. "Beautiful, beautiful, Aliya." He whispered against her lips. He moved down with long slow licks and gentle kisses. His fingers traced the blue rose across her side just under her breast, loving the color on her skin. She moaned as his mouth covered her nipple, his ruff tongue gently brushing over it as his sucked. Her back bowed, his hand covering her other breast, teasing her.

He slowly moved down, pushing her skirt off of her. He ran his tongue along the edge of her guarder belt. She looked so hot laying there wanting him in her sapphires and lace. He placed a hot hand over her lower waist as he snapped her panties with his other. He rubbed down on her, her hips jerking. Her hands found his shoulders as he pushed her legs up. Her nails dug in as he licked and sucked on the front of her. Aliya screamed as he slipped a finger inside of her while he kissed her there. "Boris." She breathed, wanting him. With one last wicked lick, he raised up and stripped the pants from his body. The glow had intensified, but he still wanted to give her more.

Pushing her legs up until her hips rose off the bed, he slowly fed himself into her. Immediately, he felt her drawing on him, a pulsing heat all around him. He forced himself to go slow, pushing to the bottom of her, slowly twisting inside of her with every movement. She was coming apart beneath him and he loved the sight of it. Her eyes and skin glowed bright and her mouth called for him. Her hands tightly griping his arms while her hips were pulled solid against him. He sucked in a harsh breath as he tried to push them to their limits. She screamed her body jerking and tugging on his as she came. Her skin burned brightly, but did not release the power they had built up.

Carefully, he turned her again. Raising her hips, he slowly worked himself back into her. Then he covered her with his body, holding her tightly, their hands tangling together as he began his slow, steady pace again.

Aliya's very skin hummed with power. She still had begun to build as if she was still coming, each thrust from him taking her higher. She could feel heat pouring into her where his body touched her. "Please." She said her breath coming in pants and her fingers digging into his hands.

At the sound of her voice, he lost all restraint. "Ally" his harsh breath on her neck. He held her tighter and drove into her hard and fast. His shout mixed with her screaming, waves of power and light mimicking their bodies as they released.

Boris hissed a little as he pulled out of her tight body, throwing himself beside her, completely drained. She rolled into his arms, barley able to move and he drug a blanket over her, both passing out together.

Aliya woke on Boris's chest with him gently stroking her hair. Being a cat, he loved to cuddle and for once she was glad to have that. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she squeezed him tightly.

"Ally?" he asked.

"Shhh," she said, "I'm enjoying this." She snuggled down into his arms. "If you talk, I'm sure something will happen and I will have to get up." She buried her face in his chest, making him smile.

"We just won't open the door," he whispered to her, "Of course it may be one of your fathers after my blood because you've been gone for three time changes."

"Three?" she asked looking at him.

"Uh hu." He answered rubbing his face in her hair.

"Your right, you could be risking a bloody death right now." She laughed with him, "but I'm still not moving." They played for a little while longer, until his stomach began to growl.

Taking pity on him, she grilled him fish in his tiny kitchen and stayed to eat it with him. Half way through, aloud banging came at the door. Aliya laughed. He shushed her with a finger to his lip, sliding his pants on, but leaving them unbuttoned. Still grinning, she pulled the sheet she had wrapped around her tighter.

He opened the door, grinning at what he saw on the other side. "Ally Kat, your father is here." He said peaking at her around the open door.

"Which one?" she asked, standing, she wrapped the sheet around her, tucking the ends under her arms, making a temporary dress. She would have made one, but she was still drained.

"The one with the great big gun."

"Come in, Blood." She said. She was sure the sight of her in a sheet wasn't the worst thing he'd ever seen, however, it might give Julius a stroke. She gave him a weak hug when he walked in the door.

"We were worried." He said, sneering at the small room.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, just sleepy," she said yawing. "I was just going to rest some more before I went home." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Really sleepy." She laughed as Boris pounced on the bed behind her, almost bouncing her off.

The door burst open and Peter ran in. "Aliya, are you ok?" He asked glaring at the cat, making him laugh. "The clockmaker said you haven't been home in a while."

"Daddy is sending out people," she giggled, "He doesn't want to come for fear of what he might see." She stood up slowly and looked around the room. "I'm fine, Peter. I was just resting a little" she started looking through Boris's cloths, to his amusement. "My outfit met with a fortunate accident and I'm too weak to make more at the moment, but I will come up with something before Julius has all of the country of hearts out here to see if we survived the night." She heard Blood snicker. Turning his way, she added, "Father, could you go tell him I will be there in a bit."

"If you insist, my dear." He kissed her on the forehead and left, closing the door behind him.

After a moment of digging, she found a pair of black pants. She pulled her blue corset and thigh highs out of her pile of cloths on the floor. The sheet fell to the floor making both men inhale sharply. She slowly pulled her thigh highs on, teasing them a little. She giggled when they drooped after she pulled the pants up over her hips.

"The rose is new." Peter said, his eyes following the lines of it.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." She said trying to fix the laces in her corset.

"Yeah, I did too." Boris said, coming over to her and helping her tighten the black lace up, tying it in a bow that trailed down her back. She sat next to Peter on the small couch and started pulling on her boots. Boris sat on the other side of her as she slouched back stretching. "How long before you go to Nightmare?" he asked leaning back with her.

"A while. Doing that is not like just having sex, which gives me energy. When we give to the land, so to speak, it takes from both of us. I'm so tired after every time because I haven't learned how to use the energy properly, I just pour it all out. That's something Nightmare has to teach me."

"So, how do you stop being so tired?" Peter asked, concerned.

"I can sleep and regain some or I can go out and kiss a bunch of people." She said smiling at him.

"Or you can have sex." Boris said, gleam in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, either of you. Fourteen time changes, until I have better control. Otherwise I can hurt you. There hasn't been enough time between." She said firmly, getting up. She snatched a leather jacket by the door, pulling it on, she faced them. Walking up to Boris, she smiled and kissed him lightly, "Thanks for the cloths." She said, eyes sparkling. Stopping where Peter stood near the door, she kissed him too. "See you later." She waved as she went out the door and headed toward the clock tower.

They both watched as she walked away, already wanting her back. "Man, I'm in trouble." Boris said running a hand through his hair.

Peter nodded. "Some trouble is worth it." He said, still watching her walk away.

Authors note: hmm, what to say after a chapter like that?

10 points for Boris the kitty cat!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: It's another two in one day! Yay, crazy fairies who dance in my head!

Chapter ten The Rose Mark.

Aliya walked into Julius's office still yawing. "I'm here, Daddy." She said, dropping into his office chair, surprised to still see Blood sitting there with a cup of tea. "Thanks for coming." She told him, propping her head up in her hand on the arm of the chair, her eyes drifting slowly closed. Blood looked at Julius who nodded.

"Aliya?" he asked her. It took her a moment to open her eyes and look at the hatter. "I would like it if you came to stay at the mansion tonight. It would be a quiet place for you to rest and not have to worry about visitors."

She sat up existed. "Can I use the huge bath you have there? Mom always liked it."

"Of course." He said.

"Will you be ok, daddy?" she asked Julius. "You don't need my help with anything?"

"No" he said, helping her stand. He was worried about how tired she was. "You go and relax for a while. Have fun." He said kissing her cheek.

"Ok. Then I'll see you later." She followed Blood out the door. They walked quietly, following her mother's path, only pausing for a moment when the sky blackened to midnight.

"Wow," Aliya stopped and looked at the stars through a break in the trees. "This is the first time I've been out during a night time change. It's beautiful."

"Try not to be too far from shelter at night here. It's dangerous." Blood told her as the came up to his gates.

Elliot met them just inside the gates. "Boss, just locking up." He smiled when he saw her. "Hay, Aliya, how are you feeling."

She yawned again. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Father thought that I might rest better here for a while."

"Great, let's grab some carrot cake to celebrate later." He said hopefully, then moved passed them to get his job done.

Blood showed her to a large room. It was done in white and red, roses everywhere. "I love it." She told him. She threw herself back on the biggest bed she had ever seen, sinking into it.

"It's yours to use whenever you need it." He started to walk to the door.

"Wait," she jumped up and hugged him. He stiffened up, but lightly hugged her back. "Thanks for worrying about me." She let him go. "I just wanted you to know, in case you weren't sure, that I forgive you. Mom was right about you having a good side."

"But my bad side is more active." He said.

"Whose isn't?" She asked with a laugh.

He smiled slightly at her. "If you still want to use the bathing chamber, its right down the hall."

"That's where I will head then, and thanks again."

He nodded and headed out of her room. She walked to the closet, unsurprised to find it full of clothing, including two long nightgowns. Grabbing one of those, she headed for the bath. She found it two doors down from her room to the left. As you walked in there were shelves that held washing and drying cloths, along with a variety of soaps and shampoo. Aliya grabbed a rose scented set and headed for the bath. Steam rose up from the large pool, big enough for ten, she was sure. Happily, she stripped and waded into, enjoying every inch of hot water on her tired body.

"Where's Aliya?" Elliot asked, piling his plate with carrot cake.

"She wanted to relax in the bath." Blood said as the maid poured his tea, his gaze on the twins at the end of the table. Their eyes lit up and they started making excuses to leave. He waived them away, glad that he didn't have to order them to go to her.

"You brought her here for them?" Elliot asked after they had left.

"No." Blood said, "Their here for her at the moment."

Aliya was relaxing, floating on her back in about three feet of hot water. She closed her eyes and let the warmth seep into her. She was so relaxed, she didn't hear the door opening or the cloths that quickly hit the floor. She did, however, notice the water rippling around her. Standing, she turned and saw Dee and Dum next to her. A light hum started in her blood. Dee pulled her against him softly, his hands gently wrapping around her arms. Dum stood in front of her his hands sliding down her sides to her hip. Their manner was serious and far from the lighthearted side that they normally had. She relaxed against them and waited for them to speak.

"We don't want to scare you." Dum said, his fingers stroking her hips.

"But we want you." Dee said, holding her closer, his breath stirring her hair.

"Let us show you," Dum said, kissing her neck.

"How good could it can be with two." Dee kissed her shoulder as his hand slid up her arms and across her chest. The light blue glow started under her skin, thrilling them. Aliya noticed that it was a little different this time. Instead of drawing massive amounts of power from them, she was slowly taking a little amount constant creating a warm sensation across their skin.

"Show me then," she gave herself over to them, knowing they would not harm her. She closed her eyes as their hands and mouths roamed all over her, slowly and lovingly. They led her out of the bath, laying her on a large bathing sheet, they continued to touch and taste her until she was pleading for them. Dee lay down and pulled her on top of him. Holding her hips steady, he pushed inside her making her moan. Dum kissed her back, his hands on her sides, caressing her rose as he helped hold her still as well. When he slowly slide inside her, she felt a pleasant burn instead of the pain she had had with the jokers. They had made her very hot and wet, making her twist her hips on them, taking them deeper. They all gasped as they wrapped around her tightly and thrust into her. They moved faster and deeper, her body drawing them in, her light spreading throughout them as if they were still in the hot water. Aliya came screaming with them as they filled her with heat and light. This time she held onto it, felt it as it spread through her, healing her, nourishing her, and giving her unbelievable energy.

For once, no one passed out. They lay on the bath sheet, her on her back, them facing her on either side. Dum traced the lines of her rose. "I really like this on you." He said.

"Me too." Dum added, kissing the bloom.

She smiled, "Then I'll give you one too." She kissed Dee's upper arm and watched as a miniature of her rose grew there, them she did the same to Dum. "There," she said, "A mark of favor for being my lovers." She giggled a little.

They took her serious. "Awesome." They said together, grinning.

Elliot walked into the room. He took one look at them, his eye lingering on her for a second before his face redden and he turned around. Aliya was tickled about it. She was not shy at all, but took pity on him and clothed herself in the nightgown she grabbed earlier. She covered Dee and Dum as well, putting them in black pants and sleeveless shirts that matched the color of their eyes. She felt wonderful, her power stronger and more stable than it was before. She was also learning to use it better. "You can turn around now," she told him, amusement in her voice as she stood with the twins by her side.

He reluctantly did, glad to see that they were covered. "I was coming to find you for dinner." He said still a little red.

"Thanks" she said patting his hand on the way out the door. The twins each took one of her hands as they walked.

Blood was waiting when they arrived, released to see her looking better. "I had wondered if you were going to make it." He told her.

"Had you, Father?" she asked, sparkle in her eye. She was pretty sure that he had sent the twins to her. He had a sneaky way of doing things, she thought fondly.

Elliot and the twins sat, them on the other side of her and him on the other side of Blood. They spent the meal telling her amusing stories about their lives and wonderland. She had a great time, though Blood did not say much. She could tell that he was somehow satisfied having her under his roof. After their meal, she hugged him and wished him sweet dreams before heading to her room. She noticed that the twins were following behind her. They stopped as she got to her room. Opening the door, she motioned them in, "Well, come on. I can't sleep in that big bed alone, I might get lost." She laughed as they dove onto the bed.

The next morning as she prepared to leave, Blood met her at the just inside the gates. The twins were already out doing their jobs, mostly anyway. "Aliya." He said taking her hand, "You could move here if you wanted to."

"Thanks, Father," she hugged him, smiling when he didn't tense, "But I think that I should stay at the clock tower for now. I will come and stay a lot though." She laughed, "I may have to move some of my cloths out here anyway. Daddy says there killing him."

"Good." Blood said, "It is amusing to me to watch him when you walk in like that."

"That's because your mean, but I love you anyway." She said kissing his cheek. "See you later, Father." She waved as she walked out the gate.

The twins were there waiting for her. She was surprised to see them both in black shirts with one long sleeve and the other completely gone so that their roses were proudly displayed. They were talking to Boris who had come to see her home.

"Hi." She joined them. "Watcha up to?" she asked.

"Where's my rose, Ally Kat?" Boris asked, pouting, his ears flat.

"You want one?" it seemed to be important to him.

"Mmhm"

"Then I will give you one too, sweet kitty cat." She looked him over for a second, then leaned down and kissed his lower left side just above his pants.

Boris grinned as he watched the rose bloom. "Wait til I show that rabbit," he said gleefully.

Aliya just rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to them as she followed the train home, leaving Boris with the twins. One time change after she had made it back, she was sitting in Julius's office have coffee with him when the door burst open.

"Aliya," Peter White entered the room.

"What's wrong Peter?" She asked, standing.

"Being the first lover you chose," he said, trailing his hand through her hair, "Don't I too deserve to wear your rose?"

"Oh, Peter." She said smiling as her father groaned and laid his head down on his desk. "If my rose means that much to you, my heart you have not missed, I will give one to you too, just show me where to kiss." She giggled.

His smile was gorgeous, making her heat a little. "I must wear your mark right here, my dear, "he said pulling his shirt off, "above my heart."

Aliya was delighted by his charm and kissed his chest right above where his clock rested in his chest. They both chose to ignore Julius who banged his head on the desk a few times during the exchange. The blue rose bloomed out as he watched amazed. He hugged her tightly then left as fast as he had come, being late for duties at the castle so that he could come to her.

"Are you all right, Daddy?" She asked, giggling at his expression.

"You're killing me." He said, ruffling her hair before going back to work. 'But at least your happy" he thought to himself as she bounced around his office.

Authors note: I'm sorry, Julius, I really can't help it, love you though! I'm going to have to make a story where you get Alice just for picking on you so. I don't know what it is about you and Inuyasha, you just seem to be my whipping boys!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Yep, here I am! Anyway, updates may begin to slow down now, because I am currently working on chapter thirteen and depending on the week, it will usually take two or three days to write a chapter. So enjoy and I hope I do not keep you waiting long!

**FloraRose23**: I did try to make our kitty cat a little more hard core, but he refused, determined to make his time all about fun! He has become Aliya's charming confidant. How the hell it happened only the fairies know. And you have put a marvelous image in my head of our two fathers together, my darker fairy is going, hmmm and giggling gleefully. It's a little scary, cause there is no telling how far she will go when running away with my pen! Thanks for your review!

Chapter eleven Nightmare's weakness

She was dreaming. Aliya was totally aware that her body was asleep, but she had been shifted. This was not the dream void, either, but somewhere new. Colors swirled around her, light and dark shadows moving between them. There was a presence here, it was vast and it was strong, stronger than she had ever thought to be. Still she refused to be afraid. "Why am I here?" She said plainly.

"We have brought you here to thank you and to give you information." A bright, feminine, multi toned voice said, "We mean you no harm."

She recognized the presence now, "Wonderland?" she asked quietly.

A laugh sounded, "We believe you used bitch the last time you spoke of us, but we prefer to be called mother."

"Ok, if that's what rocks your boat." Aliya said, not offended. She had never once called Alice mother, but momma or mommy so it made no difference. "What do you want to tell me?"

"We do have to thank you. We feel so much better since you came home child." Invisible fingers brushed the hair out of her face, "We wanted to tell you that Nightmare needs your help, and so do we. He is too weak to build up the energy we need this last trial. We need you to feed him. Our poor child has starved so long." The voice sounded sad. "We were young when we made him, did not realize what it would take to sustain him."

She thought for a moment. "So, I have to do it without sex, then right."

"Correct. The first time you come together will trigger just like with the jokers and the cat."

"All right then, mother," she said, "I will find a way to keep us both fed." She said, starting to fade back to her body.

"Wait. We have a gift for you." She felt a warm breeze pass over her. "Now you can go to the four lands freely as Nightmare does. We would give you spades if you wanted, but we know you would turn us down."

"You are right there, but thanks anyway. Later." She said. She awoke as soon as she was back. Standing she noticed that it was still black outside. She made a bag and started throwing some of her favorite new outfits she had made into it. It was time to visit clover. She made her dad a pot of coffee, knowing he would be up soon, she left a note right by his favorite cup saying that she would be in clover for a while and not to worry over her. Then she set out, deciding not to try the jumping until she was away from the tower.

Aliya chose the field between the tower and the amusement park. She stood still for a moment, a stray wind teasing her long, unbound hair. It seemed to be urging her to go, making her smile. "Ok, mother, I'm going." She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking only of Nightmare and clover. When she looked again, she stood before the huge tower that he called home. Sensing him nearby, she peeked around the corner of the building to see Grey pulling him out of a crevice in the wall. The fuss he was making made her laugh.

"It's nasty!" he whined as Gray pulled him to the door by his collar.

"You must take your medicine sir." He said calmly.

"Yeah." Aliya said, coming around the corner, "you must be a good boy, Nighty." She walking up to them. Smiling at Nightmare, she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and kissed him, "Want some help?"

"Yes!" Nightmare said, "And where is my kiss?"

"I was talking to Gray." She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I suppose I should play nice and share." She held his chin and kissed him softly, slowly feeding him energy as she did. Immediately, sparks flashed between them. His arms started to come around her, but she backed away. Looping her arm through Grays she pulled him away and headed into the tower. "Can you show me a room please?" She smiled prettily up at him, almost laughing at his bemused expression. "I'm afraid I have to stay with you awhile." They left Nightmare staring after them, cussing under his breath.

"What's going on, miss?" Gray asked her as they entered her new room. It was simple with a large bed and dresser made of dark wood. The walls were a light green and the flooring stained a light honey color. She liked the way the dark and the light mixed together.

"Truthfully?" she asked him as she threw her bag on the bed, hopping up on the dresser close to him.

"Please." He said calmly watching her swaying legs.

"I have come to heal Nightmare." She said honestly.

"How?" He asked, leaning up against the dresser, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"How much do you know about us?"

"Everything." He replied, his eyes darkening.

"Oh good, then this will be a quick explanation. I have to feed him energy that I get from others until he is strong enough to help me expand the dreaming void. I have to find a source though, all my lovers are in hearts right now." She said smiling.

Gray turned a little red, "You have to find a lover?"

"Yes I do. Wanna volunteer?" She asked, laughing outright at the startled look on his face.

"That is not fare!" Nightmare said as he came into the room, "If I can't then he can't either."

Still chuckling she bounced off the dresser. "What do you suggest, Nighty dear?" He opened his mouth, then closed it without saying anything "I would kill a faceless and there is only you and Gray and maybe Ace here.

"So I don't have a choice?" Gray asked, his yellow eyes glittering.

"Of course you do. I'd don't do force." Her eye glowed lightly, showing her annoyance. "I was just teasing you to a bit, I can pop over to hearts anytime I want." She started to storm out of the room when Gray grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry," he let her go, unafraid of her glare, "I don't want to sleep with you because you have to have someone."

She stared at him for a moment, "Fair enough," she walked close to him, "When I sleep with you, it will just be for the fun of it." She trailed a hand down his arm, leaving heat behind. Then she left the room, not even glancing at Nightmare.

"Oh no." Nightmare said staring after her "you've just messed up my friend.

"Why, for telling her the truth. I don't want to be a part of this game you two have going on. She…" Gray closed his mouth out of frustration.

"Oh, so you need two of us to mother, force feeding us medicine while we vomit blood." Nightmare said irritated as well.

"What?" Gray asked surprised.

"You don't know everything, I was fading. Had I passed on, another faceless would have stepped into the role, but they could not have controlled the void." He stepped to him and put a hand on Gray's shoulder. "She is saving us all and you just made her feel bad about it. Even knowing her like I do, I still can't say what she will do."

Aliya herself was wondering that herself. It wasn't her fault that she was the way she was, but she still liked it. She liked being strong and she liked that she didn't have to choose one lover, hurting the rest of them. She was agitated and found herself in the forest of doors.

"Lost, Ally Kat?" Boris said from right behind her. She leaned against him.

"Only a little." She turned to face him, "Do you mind that I have other lovers?" She looked up into his gorgeous eyes, their slit pupils glittering.

"Ally, I'm just glad I got to have you. Our time together is ours and that we don't share. It's enough for this kitty." He gently kissed her.

"Thanks Boris." She said smiling at him and snuggling against his chest while he held her.

"Any time, Ally Kat." They held each other sitting under a few of the trees, just enjoying each other's warmth. "What happened?"

"Oh it was just something that Gray said to me." She sat up, over it. "I wonder how I can retaliate." She said to herself.

Boris laughed, "That's a fun look in your eye. I almost feel sorry for him."

She shared a grin with him, "It will be a fun game for me, my kitty cat."

Boris got up, ears twitching. "You have fun, babe, I have a game of my own to tend to."

"Have fun chasing your mouse." She smiled as he took off through the trees. She stood and headed back to clover tower. How do you get even with a man? You make him want you so bad, he can't stand it. Whether he got it or not was completely optional. She grinned slowly and flashed herself back to clover tower, no longer lost.

Authors note: hm, better watch out Gray, or is it Aliya that needs to be on her guard? We shall see! In the meantime, I will leave you with some of freaks borrowed words cause it suits today, (laughs) # the best part about being a bitch, is being a bitch to you - from the eccentric mind of your very own Freakypoet (And yes, I did get to use that one on someone, but I think the giggling confused them a little!)


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: It's me again! I like this chapter, I'm not sure if it's the messin with Nightmare or the implied sarcasm, but I do hope you like it too!

Chapter twelve The Seduction of Gray.

Aliya spent a quiet night without seeing Gray or nightmare. That was fine, she thought as she got up to an evening sun. She looked through her cloths, looking for something simple. No need to show off, no one in clover tower appreciated it. Well maybe Nightmare, but he was not her target. She chose a simple white sun dress and sandals, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail, tying it with a blue silk ribbon. Looking down, she decided it was to unlike her and added her rose slowly climbing up the skirt until the bloom lay across her breasts. Of course, her locket was tied around her neck with its blue silk ribbon. Smiling, she left her room to find trouble for the day.

She found Gray and Nightmare in their office working. "Whatcha up too?" She asked, leaning against Nightmares desk. He looked up grumpily, then stood, his eyes sparkling. "Aliya, you look so cute." He said.

She peeked at him coyly over her shoulder, "so you don't think I'm normally cute?" she asked pouting

"That's not it at all!" Nightmare said coming around his desk taking her hands, "But usually you have a very hard, sexy edge to you."

Laughing on the inside, she looked at him mournfully, "So you don't find me sexy today." She kept her eyes wide and as she moved around him, winking at Gray on her way to the door.

"Aliya…" Nightmare said, at a loss for words. He looked like he was about to cry. Payback was so fun.

"I'm going into town, just wanted to let you know." She said as she walked slowly out the door.

Nightmare fell back into his chair moping. He pushed his paperwork around on his desk, looking at none of it. After a moment, he got up, "I better go with her. She might get into trouble on her own in a new country."

"You have to much work to do." Gray said calmly from his desk.

"But what if she gets hurt." He looked at Gray pathetically.

Gray sighed and stood. "I'll go, you work." He could hear Nightmares whining halfway down the hall. Sometimes friendship was hard work. He wondered where she had wondered off to and how fast he could catch her.

Aliya was slowly walking through outside market just west of the tower. She still had plenty of energy and would need to share with nightmare tonight. So she had no real plan, she really was just sightseeing, having no plan to seriously go after gray for a few days. It was nice to not have pressure on her for anything. She smiled, looking through some fresh cut flowers.

"Beautiful, just like you." Black said from besides her making her stiffen. He laid a white tulip down as she turned to look at him, "Your rose suites you better, full of life and thorns, not peace and tranquility."

"Elegant, coming from you." She raised a blue iris to her lips, "However, I agree, probably. Peaceful never suited me, it seems." Replacing the flower, she faced him fully. He gently brushed his hand down her cheek, leaving his hand resting on her throat. "What do you want, Black."

His dark eyes glittered. "White wants you, to lock you away for his personal toy, an unending source of power. You are fast becoming an obsession."

"And you tell me this out of the kindness of heart you don't have, Black. What is it that you want?" she asked again, studying his face.

"I want you." He said darkly, his hand tightening, just on the edge of choking her. "In my bed alone with me for an entire night. You have become a fire in my blood as well. Maybe if I fuck you enough, it will cool, but I doubt it." He pulled her close, laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

Despite herself, she warmed for him, drawing power from his lip, making him gasp. She placed her hand on his wrist where he still held her. "That is unlikely." She told him, waiting for the moment to pull away from him before she dropped him. Even with her body burning for him, she just didn't like him.

A knife suddenly appeared at Blacks throat. "Let her go now", Gray said calmly.

Black smiled slightly, "Anything you say, Mr. Lizard." He slowly slid his hand away, touching the top of her breasts when he did so. "Remember what I want, Aliya, if he does catch you." He disappeared.

"Shit." Aliya said, sitting on a nearby bench. She lay her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked, sitting beside her, taking her hand. He had never seen her like that, weary and upset.

"Yeah, I will be." She covered her eyes with her hand, thinking about being caged by White, "Of course, sluts like me get used to being grabbed I guess." She said, temper showing through as she recovered. No way any cage would hold her, so let him try.

"That's not what I meant, Aliya." He said concerned that he had made her feel that way.

"Really." She said sitting up. "What did you mean then?" Her blue eyes cut into him.

"Just that I didn't want to be another number in your bed."

"I don't see them as numbers." She told him, "Peter is so serious and intense, I care for him, Boris is my confidant and lover, I care for him, the twins are my protection and fun, and I care for them. You don't understand it."

"What is Nightmare, then?"

She stood, "Nightmare is my teacher, my friend and many things. But you needn't worry, Gray. I have no intention of making you a number in my bed. After I see to Nightmare tonight, I will go home for a while."

He stood beside her and they slowly walked through the stalls. "You don't want to sleep with me?" He asked slightly puzzled.

She laughed, "Don't get me wrong, it would have been fun and very little sleep involved, but I'm fine letting you be. You don't want me and that's fine." She picked up a white stuffed animal and squeezed it close to her chest, loving the squishy feel of it. Smiling happily, she paid for it and walked on, a bemused Gray trailing behind her.

Gray was very confused himself. "What gave you the idea that I don't want you?" He asked when they finally started to go back to the tower.

"You did. When you took my teasing so serious, I did get a little mad and planned some kind of mayhem toward you, but now I'm good with it. I'm not such a bitch that every man must want me." She looked up at him as they entered the tower. "Thanks for earlier." She started to walk off.

"You're not going to kiss me?" He asked. She always had before when saying hello or goodbye.

"Nah, I won't force myself on you anymore now that I know how you feel about it." She waived as she almost skipped back to her room.

Gray stood in the hallway, unsure of himself. She always made him feel warm when she kissed him, thinking about not getting that anymore was depressing. He did want her, her warmth and her hot body spread beneath him, but what could do about it now? Almost angrily, he went to see what Nightmare had gotten done while he was gone.

Later that day, the morning dawn appeared in the sky. Aliya stood at the window in Nightmares office. How beautiful it was, she thought to herself. Her favorite skies were sunsets and rises. Soon she would have to go, she thought as orange and pink streaked across her view. She had to tell her fathers what Black had said. Turning away, she walked up to Nightmares desk. "Can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

"Sure" he said, gleefully laying papers down.

"Why?" Gray asked, pen stalling.

"I need to give him energy before I leave and I don't want to offend you by making you watch us." She said, following Nightmare out the door, not seeing the pen snap in his hand.

Nightmare stood there with a blissfully happy look on his face, making her laugh. "Is it the kiss or getting to leave your paper work?"

"It's the kiss, love, but the paperwork is a nice bonus." He placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close. She kissed him long and lovingly, giving him most of the energy she had with gentle strokes of her tongue.

Nightmare broke away, gasping. "Careful or you have me as messed up as Gray is right now."

"Gray?" she asked innocently, "I have not touched him."

"I can hardly ever read his mind, you know. But right now he's a mess inside and things are leaking out. Wasn't that your plan?" He asked, a wicked sparkle in his eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nighty, I merely told him that I would leave him alone, since that was his wish." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going back tonight, but I will return soon. One more good shot and we should be able to finish this."

"You don't sound too happy." He said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Some of its been a lot of fun, but I don't like being told what to do, even if it's for the greater good and all that BS" she smiled at him as she turned to go, "See you later." She went to her room packed, then took some time to soak in the large tub that was in her rooms. She was just getting out when a loud banging came at her door.

"Aliya, let me in." Gray said in a low voice.

She grabbed a large white button down shirt she had stolen from one of the guys and covered her naked body, her hair still damp from her bath. She opened the door just enough to see him through. "Is everything alright?" she asked, curiously.

He pushed open her door, lifting her and tossing her on the bed before she could blink. His hands held her arms above her head and his pelvis dug intimately into hers. The yellow in his eyes looked like burning amber as he stared down at her. "Gray?" she asked quietly, not afraid, but wondering what had brought this sudden change on.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked darkly, his breath hot as he kissed her neck. "Playing with me is a bad thing, Aliya." He nipped her lips before kissing her deeply.

She gasped as he released her, the warm glow already starting in her skin. "I wasn't playing with you" yet, she added to herself. "When I halfway offered, you didn't want me, but when I walk away, you do." He began to unbutton her shirt, taking his hands from her arms. "That's twisted Gray."

"And yet, you don't stop me." He said, kissing the skin he revealed as he undid her shirt.

"I already know that I'm twisted, darling." Her hands ran through his hair as he licked across her stomach. Then she pulled the shirt from him, making him raise up. Her eyes began to glow brightly as she saw his body. He was very muscular and she ran her fingers down each defined line until she reached the pants at his waist. "Secrets, Gray?"

"Many." His voice was very low now, loving the look in her eyes when they were on him.

Aliya slowly undid his belt and pants, slowly easing them down his hips. Her eyes slid shut at the first touch of him across her. Her hands went to his waist as he slowly raised her hips, pushing inside her. He was very large, causing him to go slow. She dug her fingers in his skin and moaned at being filled by him. Then he began to move, throwing her right leg over his shoulder. He went deeper with every thrust making her scream and cling to him. Their lips clashed with hard and deep kisses that trailed away, him leaving marks on her neck and chest while she mirrored his act on his shoulders, her nails raking down his back.

She drew heat from him like metal on a hot summer day. It was like he was filling her in more ways than one and she was helpless to stop it or control what she took from him. He had stolen all thought from her, just mindless pleasure until they came together, their screams echoing off the walls.

Dropping her leg, he collapsed on top of her, drained. She rolled him to the side, completely energized, but still out of breath. Her skin still held a lite glow to it. "Gray? Are you alright?" she asked concerned, laying her head on his chest.

His arms came around her. "I fine. Just tired, don't worry for me, my rose." She lay with him until he fell firmly to sleep, then tried to get up. He stalled her by catching her with his arms and legs until she had to wake him up, telling him she had to go. He gave her a grumpy kiss and was asleep again before she left the bed.

Laughing, she repeated her bath and dressed. Deciding to keep with the simple clothing, she pulled on a white gown with a gray lace overlay. The white fabric was strapless and came to her knees, getting longer in the back. The gray lace covered her arms and gathered just blow her bust then tapering down like the white. For once she left her hair down and her feet bare, not bothering with anymore as she slipped from the room, leaving Gray to sleep in peace.

Authors note: Now my fairies and I venture forth, determined to finish chapter 13, meanwhile I leave you with Freaks borrowed words for Gray in this chapter and his quick turn around #36 I'm only human- Christina Perri – Human (incredibly corny authors note, huh?(giggles madly))


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: I'm so sleeeeeeppppppyyyyyy!

**FloraRose23: **Thank you for your review! I will endeavor to do my very best to make sure anyone never has to wait for more than a day or two for an update from me. It helps to be obsessed with writing to the point that I have four original stories and five fanfics in the works right now. I never post until I have at least ten chapters down for a longer fic and at least three for shorts. Anywho, have fun!

Chapter thirteen: The Island of Nightmares

Aliya strolled down the halls of clovers tower, her hand gently running over the cool grey stone. She was wired right now, Gray having almost pushed energy into her their time together had been so intense. She headed for the top of the tower, liking high places and how the breeze would almost push you toward the edge. Maybe it would help settle her until she could pass some of her energy off to Nightmare.

As she passed through the glass doors leading outside, she spied him already there, cut out from the night, his hands braced against the stone guardrail. She had never seen him look so intimidating before. His eyes liquid silver as they fell upon her, his face serious and nearly cold. His grey hair stirred gently in the breeze, the long black jacket he wore mimicking the movement. He appeared almost sinister, making her shiver a little in trepidation. Aliya new that she never had to fear him, but in that moment, she fully realized he was something to be fearful of, the most powerful being in the land of wonder when at full strength. The strength she had been steadily giving back to him. Still, she refused to be unsure of him. She walked until she was just before him, waiting for him to speak.

He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, not bothering to replace the eye patch he had taken off. He was tired of hiding what he was, so tired. True, he did have a humorous side, part of him vastly amused at the way people viewed him, never knowing the danger until it was too late. There was only one who knew his true purpose and they had kept each other's secrets. Only Gray had ever been as close to him as the woman who stood so carelessly before him, soft smile upon her face as she waited upon him. He loved her, madly and deeply and that would never change. "Will you come with me, Aliya?" his voice low as he held out his hand to her. Without a word, she placed her hand within his, both fading from sight as his fingers curled around hers.

They appeared on a beach full of stark white sand, blinding with the thick black water that crested on the shore. It felt like powder to her bare feet as she looked up to see a world, twisted and menacing. There were trees with ebony bark and leaves of fall, orange and brown. Tangled bushes lined a barren pathway, their dark green leaves and twisted vines the perfect backdrop for blood red and deep violet flowers. Heavy silver mist clung to the ground, rolling away from them as he led her toward the center of the island. Unearthly howls and ear piercing screams came, followed by low growls and low whispers that seemed to follow behind them.

They came to a stop. In the very center of the island stood a great stone arch, marbled with black, white, and grey. Dark vines wrapped around it, blooming with more of the same flowers that appeared to glow in the murky atmosphere. Nightmare stood before it, the truth of him laid bare before her. His silver eyes flashed, a liquid silver filling the space between the chilly stone like a warped mirror. She waited patiently, knowing that he had a purpose in leading her to that place.

He turned toward her, his face a mask of frigidness, with only the burning silver of his eyes to give warmth. "Aliya, I need to tell you the full truth, of this place, and me." He looked back at the arch, looking into the far away past. "In the darkness, red appeared. Swirling, pulsing, fear and anger feeding into it, the terrors of man forming to life, but trapped away from them. From this, formed the mother, essence of the land of wonder. In time and loneliness, she was able to form children, shaped like the human beings that had given her life, clocks for hearts so that they could be restored if they were ever broken. They were without faces and violently slaughtered each other for senseless reasons, but loved by her just the same. That was when she made the game and rules that her children would have to follow." He paused, thinking. "One day, a man with a spark of enchantment in his soul, fell into this newly formed place. To him it was a place of wonder and his admiration charmed the mother. She pushed a part of herself into a faceless girl, giving her a new face and powers like none other, she became the first role holder, governing over the land of hearts, its first queen. He became her king, giving her a son. Together they ruled and wonderland expanded like decks of cards, a thing the man had loved to play with. Until one day, a faceless dug out his heart for jealousy. The queen in her sorrow, took her own life, passing her face and position to another, leaving their son alone.

"Nightmare…" Aliya took a step closer to him. He held out a hand to stall her, needing to finish his tale.

"The first fading began. Having an outsider in wonderland, a dreamer as he had been, had fed power steadily into it allowing it to grow. The small energy given off by the faceless was not enough even to sustain. But, the child of the outsider and the role holder grew stronger every passing time change. She had had a purpose for him, a way to connect to the beings that made her with their weaknesses, fears and desires. The man had brought light as well to the world, softening its fearful edges, the monsters of the beginning fading away, their essence trapped on a very special island. There lay a pathway to the human world, to their nightmares, a way to feed, and a way to terrify. To this the boy was forever connected."

"You cause nightmares in the human world?" she asked, trying her best to understand all he was telling her. It sounded like a fairy tale of old, made to frighten young children into staying in at night.

"Some." He replied, "Only the extremely fanciful ones anymore. Most people hold enough terror in their waking world to haunt their dreams at night. Next, my trial came where I nearly killed the next two role holders and an outsider. Your fathers role was first held by a woman, by the by, and the queen that took my mothers' place, and one outsider brought to the land of hearts by a vial of liquid dreams. Afterward, I created a softer way, the dreaming void, in memory of my father who loved fantasy so much."

"The outsider?" Aliya asked, enthralled by all he had told her.

"Filled her vile and went home, vowing to forget the whole place and live her life as a normal woman." Nightmare said absently, "However, from her sacrifice, a few of us role holders could sneak up to the world, oddly enough through a thinning of the veil in her back yard. Time passed, role holders changed faces and bodies until a curious rabbit by the name of Peter White, escaped his aggravation by slipping through and being a pet for a girl named Alice. For three human years, he spent countless hours with her, watching as she fell in love with her teacher and her heart break from losing him to her sister, the bitch that she was. He came to me and asked that I give him a vial, introduce her to the game. She was special, her dreams already helping to sustain wonderland, stronger even than my father had. So I agreed and helped him kidnap your mother, bringing her to wonderland." He laughed a little, "she certainly livened things up, so unpredictable. She was light in a dark world, trying to teach peace and showing caring to everyone. Then she goes and falls in love with the darkest one of us, the one whose nature is closest to those early creatures. Even his sister, who is the most violent queen hearts has ever had, is not dark like him."

"There is light in him to, Nightmare, it's just harder to see, but when it comes out, it burns brighter for all the dark in him. My mother said so and I know it to be true." A shrill noise and a rumbling of the ground had her asking, "So what exactly lives here?"

His grin was positively wicked, "There are two Bandersnatch's, one jabberwocky, one jubjubbird, several borogrove, gryphons, snarks and three boojum that originated in Wonderland. I particularly like sending them after the dreams of nasty people, like your aunt. There are some of human minds as well, monsters of all types. Here they have purpose, but cannot truly cause harm." He trailed his fingers through the liquescent doorway.

"What would have happened if you had faded, Nightmare?" Aliya asked in all seriousness, thought she was sure of his answer.

"They would be free to haunt who they choose, however they choose. The dreaming void would collapse and wonderland would fade until nothing was left but a new beginning, a new darkness." He said calmly, walking to her side. "I am grateful to you, my love, more than you will ever know. When Alice was here, things got better, when she left, power left this world like sand through a broken hour glass. You saved us and most of this world with never know it."

"Good." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I would hate to have people actually like me now." She giggled. Aliya kissed him, feeding him energy in a hot rush.

He broke away gasping. Damn, the molten feeling went all the way to his toes. "Slower, darling." He lowered his mouth to hers, slowly feeding her back some vitality to show her what he meant. If she had kept on that strong, he would have gotten scorch marks.

"Ummm." She hummed in his mouth, taking over the kiss mimicking him. The problem was the longer his tongue fought with hers, the more hot lust filled her. Aliya drew back, nipping at his bottom lip. She had feed him enough to heal him and sustain him for a while. His fingers dug into her bottom, pulling her tight to his hardened body. She buried her face in his chest groaning, her body clenching painfully tight. "We have to wait, don't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I am at full strength, but you are not. I will not risk draining you." He said seriously.

"Damn." Aliya said as another crash was heard from the forest around them. She kissed him lightly, the taste of power absent, but the heat remained. "Then could you take me from this fucking creepy place, pretty as it is, and maybe feed me something?" His laughter echoed across the island long after he had wrapped her in his arms, doing as she had requested.

Authors note :zzzzzzzzzzzz


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: This chapter is entirely dedicated to ForaRose23 for her delicious and wickedly inspiring idea- the dark fairy who plays in Freaks head.

Chapter fourteen: Teatime with Father

Julius headed back to his office, having just returned from the dreaming void. He sighed, thinking of his daughter and those he left waiting in his office who worried about her. Life just wasn't simple anymore, but then, Alice had always told him he needed to live more and not stay shut away from those around him. Her daughter was certainly taking care of that. His enemy for as long as he could recall waited on him to pardon his second in command for breaking a cardinal rule. Of course he had used Aliya as an excuse for it, knowing that Julius would do anything for her, including break the rules himself if he had to.

When he had left, Ace and Elliot stood across the room from each other, glaring lethally. The hatter was calmly making himself at home, tea pot in hand. Julius was not surprised to see much the same view when he returned. "She is safe." He said before taking his customary seat behind his large wooden desk. "Nighmare said that Black has showed himself and warned Aliya of his brother."

"What did he want?" Blood asked, setting his cup down.

Julius practically growled. "A night alone with her."

Elliot began to laugh. "Bet she shot him again." Ace smirked as well, hating to agree with the rabbit.

With an annoyed sigh, Julius signed the parchment on his desk, pardoning the March hare for crimes against wonderland, namely destroying his friend's clock so that it could not be used again. "I will only pardon you once. Elliot. If you are caught again, it is a death sentence and another will take your role." Elliot just smirked and took the document from him.

"That is just depressing." Blood commented, finishing his tea. "Imagine all those poor souls that have no desire to pass on their pitiful existence."

Julius scoffed. "Like you care, hatter. You use them as a threat against your enemies, you have no compassion for those of us with clocks."

"Not so," Blood replied, "I have been quite merciful as of late." He ignored Elliot's quiet chuckle, rising from his seat. Julius came and leaned against his desk, very much like his daughter did. He could not wait to have his office empty again.

"I guess this means that I don't get to hunt you anymore, rabbit." Ace said, falling in behind Elliot as he headed for the door.

He turned back, red-faced. "I AM NOT a RABBIT!" They faced off, Elliot nearly drawing his guns, while Ace rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Children should not fight." Blood said condescendingly.

"Yeah, you'll make a mess of my office. Take it out side." Julius popped in.

"Children!?" Both men said together, "Well at least we don't act like an old married couple!" Elliot returned before stomping out of the room. Ace left right behind him, laughing outright at the look of horror on the clockmakers face.

Seeing his reaction, Blood could not resist messing with him. "Come now, Julius don't look so put out. Aliya would love it if her parents got together." His lips threatened to twitch at how pale the clockmaker had become. Just for fun, he wanted to see how far he could push his old enemy.

"You have to be joking!" Julius choked out as he backed into the room. "Besides, we both prefer women." The wall prevented any farther escape.

Blood drew near. Apparently the clockmaker had not studied his rival very well. "Actually, I do not have a preference." He paused just before him. "You honestly think the most wicked man in all of wonderland had not tried everything? It is usually the person who draws me in, not the gender." Thought the words he spoke were in fact truth, he had to control the urge to laugh at Julius's expression. He braced his hand on the wall just beside the other man, gently running a finger down his face. "Who knows, you might like it." He said before his lips descended, stealing Julius's breath away.

The hatter himself was surprised as a warm rush went through him. He could feel the other man weakening, leaning forward as he briefly returned the embrace. He broke away, pushing Blood back before fleeing the room. Blood smirked, walking over to where his hat rested on the clockmakers desk. "Interesting." Placing it on his head, he strolled from the room.

A short time later, Aliya presented herself at the gates of the mafia's mansion. The twins were thrilled to see her, following behind her as she crashed Bloods afternoon tea time. "You know it should only be seven, since there are two of us." Dee was saying to her as she was held between the both of them, making walking interesting.

She just laughed before gently untangling herself. Blood sent them back to guard duty before taking her in. "How understated." He commented on her outfit, she was still in the white and gray lace dress.

"Hay, it was comfortable for what I was doing at the time." She smiled as she sat, blue eyes shining. "I have just come from hearts castle so I thought that I might drop by on my way to the clock tower and maybe change. After all, it would not feel like I came home unless Daddy drops his coffee cup!" She laughed at the thought.

"I take it Peter White is in an exceptional mood now" she grinned. "Speaking of the clockmaker, we had a bit of a run in earlier." He watched her carefully. She was the one person in all the world he did not want to upset.

"Is everything all right." She asked, covering his hand with her own. It would break her heart if her fathers were constantly at each others throats. Plus, Blood did have a habit of killing indiscriminately.

"Everything is fine." He patted her hand before reaching for his tea. "He pardoned Elliot for you. I could almost read manipulative bastard in his smirk today."

She giggled as she lifted her hand away, "So what is the problem then?"

"After a comment made by number two, your Dad looked so amusing that I could not help but tease him about it. In the process, I kissed him." He said very coolly. He felt a spark of worry when she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes watering.

Then the laughter came, throwing herself back so hard, she flipped the chair she had been seated in. "Oh mom, you said you wanted to see a shocked clockmaker and now you defiantly have."

Blood smirked, waiting for the torrent of humor to cease "I'm so glad you find it so amusing, daughter of mine." He said with the definite bark of sarcasm.

."Oh, Father," she said, righting her chair and resuming her spot at the table, "You know that his face had to be comical. Way better than if I walked out in strait up lace with my lovers all over me!" She calmed herself, sensing that there was more. "So, you liked it?"

"Would you care?" He turned around on her.

"No, so long as you guys were happy and didn't get hurt." She propped her face in her hand, elbow resting on the table, "Well, at least emotionally. I know things can get ruff from time to time." His narrow eyed look made the giggles start again. How her mother would have loved this, a shocked Julius and a blushing Blood, how fun!

Authors note: just a bit of fun before things get all serious and climaxy and all that. Hope you had a blast, I did writing it and I will return in a few days with another chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Things are going to get ugly in this chapter, fair warning!

**FloraRose23:** I am so glad that you enjoyed your chapter! As for yaoi, I can judge you for something I am way guilty of, not that I judge anyway. I have had a strange and painful and awesome life and has given me the unusual opinion of as long as it hurts no one physically (Unless that is their thing) then do what makes you happy. I know I do! Well, that an obsession with reverse harem anime and manga. You can't tell those guys never touch each other!

Chapter fifteen: The Return of White

Julius paced his office, worried about things best left forgotten in his opinion. Still, his eyes would stray to that one place where he had been trapped against the wall. His lips still tingled from time to time and he thought he was losing his mind. "Stop thinking about it, he was probably just messing with you anyway." He said quietly to the empty room. In sheer frustration, he decided to see what his daughter was up to since he had no work to distract him.

Aliya hummed happily to herself as she sat in the grass in front of the clock tower, watching the ever changing sky. A few time changes had passed since her father's tea party and it had been particularly hard not to tease Julius or let on that she knew what had happened. Still, she had spent her time well, spending the night with her kitty cat who purred in his sleep. The following day had been spent with the twins at the tower, Blood and Elliot out doing things she was better off not knowing. Not so surprisingly, the clockmaker had found himself busy outside of his home for the day. It had been nice to relax and enjoy the company of her friends, she was completely rested and in full power once more. Soon it would be time to visit her Nightmare.

A shadow crept over her, blocking the midday sun. Glancing over, she saw the last person she had ever wanted to. "What do you want, White?"

He sat down beside her. "I want you, of course. However you have to finish those pesky trials before I can take you." He sounded truly disgruntled.

"As if you could take me. I have no wish to go with you or be with you in any manner. Get over it and find a new hobby." She stood up, irritated. She had returned to her favored clothing, blue corset with black lace, and jeans with black boots with blue roses climbing up her calves.

He looked up at her, breath caught at her furious beauty. How he craved her, her touch, her taste, to be buried inside her once more. White could still feel the currant her power had caused over her skin. Standing too, he replied, "I am afraid that I have to try." Circus workers appeared out of thin air, grabbing her before she could from a weapon and fire on them. Still she sneered, "You are such a fool." Drawing her power around her, she flung them away from her, ring forming into a firearm, spraying the area with bullets, making sure to catch White right between the eyes, blood covering his pristine suite like killing on freshly fallen snow. More and more faceless surrounded her, even she was having trouble keeping up.

"Aliya!" Julius called from one of the towers many balconies. He had heard the gunshots. Though a common sound in wonderland it was rare to hear near the tower, supposing to be a neutral zone.

"DAD!" She shouted, ducking and dogging arms and bullets. They really were not playing. Catching a bullet in her right side, she growled at the faceless before pressing the barrel of her gun in his eye, firing. "Get Nightmare!"

Immediately, he lay down on the cool floor and sent himself into the void faster than he ever had before. "Nightmare!" He shouted. In no time, the dark figure was before him. "Help her please!"

"Aliya?" He asked, noticing that the clockmaker was out of breath and likely suffering from motion sickness from his rush.

"White's trying something, she's holden her own, but she told me to come for you." He gasped, trying not to vomit.

"Stay and rest. I will be back to help you momentarily." Nightmare sent a vibe to Blood, knowing that he was closest to the tower and also to Boris. It was not that he did not think that Aliya and himself could not handle the problem, but it might help to show White what he was up against. Quickly he flashed himself in the middle of the chaos. He ducked just in time to keep his nose from being broken by his love. "You called."

"Yep," she said, disarming a sad looking clown with lethal looking claws. "Think you could use some of that power I've been feeding you and help." The last part seemed particularly aggravated.

"Anything for you, love." With a great thrust of power leaving him like hurricane winds, the faceless fell before them, slowly fading until only dozens of clocks lay on the ground.

"Thank you." Aliya said, catching her breath. Looking around, she did not see Whites body, assuming that he had recovered and left.

"Aliya?" Julius called weakly from the entryway of the tower. Nightmare looked at him and shook his head. He would be sickly for a little bit, but nothing serious and he just could not blame him for wanting to help his daughter.

"I'm alright, Daddy." She said, looking around her, "But I'm afraid that you are going to be busy for the next few time changes. She looked up to see Blood and the twins arrive with Boris. They took in the scene around them.

"Congratulations, Nightmare. You may have even come close to my record." Blood said admiringly. He took in the damage with a pleased grin on his face.

Ace stumbled out of the woods, having heard the commotion. He had gotten lost on his way home from the tower. Again. He whistled shrilly, "Damn, this is going to take a bit to clean up."

Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around Aliya, sharp blade pressed to her throat. "That was not nice, my lady bitch." White said, his breath hot against her ear. "Allow me to return the favor so that your lovers will see how truly helpless they are to protect you." The blade dug into her skin, quickly cutting across her throat, hot blood pouring from the wound. Her eyes widened as her vision beginning to fade, the burning of the puncture taking all of her attention. She never noticed the men screaming for her, or the vial that White had held, gathering her blood as it flowed from her. As her body went limp, he allowed her to fall to the ground, disappearing, but not before being riddled with bullets from four different weapons.

Nightmare rushed to her side, pulling her onto his lap, waiting in agony mirrored by those around him until her body jerked, filling with life once more. She raised up her hand to her throat, eyes blazing in fury. The men began to breathe again as well, their lives beginning and ending with the girl in front of them,

"He fuckin killed me, the son of a bitch!" Aliya stood pacing, not even realizing that a hazy purple light had begun to rise off her body in waves. "Just wait, the next time I drop him, I'll gut him just for shits and giggles." A scream of angered frustration escaped her. _The coward, I will hunt him down like the prick he is. _She thought to herself

"Aliya." Julius called weakly, before vomiting and sliding down the wall, his face ashy white.

"Daddy!" she shouted, concern over riding her temper. She went to his side, pushing his dark hair from his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you? You did just die!" He said, his voice sorrowed, irritated, grumbly and queasy all at once.

"I am fine. You know that I cannot truly die in wonderland, no more than the jokers can. He was just being a prick cause I offed him first." She brushed it off for now, angering many of the men behind her. Before they could start on her, she looked up at them. "Father, can you help me get Daddy to his room, then well go to his office where you all can yell at me til you feel better. Maybe." She added.

"I can go on my own!" The Clockmaker said huffily.

Blood grinned slightly. He pulled him up, placing Julius's arm across his shoulders. "I will gladly help." He began to walk with him back into the tower, Aliya walking behind them, the others beginning to gather the clocks that littered the ground. "You know that it is my honor to take you to bed, Julius." Blood said strait faced. Aliya snorted before she could help herself, covering her mouth with her hands.

Julius turned beat red. "Bastard." He did not try to jerk away due to another bout of nausea passed through him. He just wanted to lay down now that the danger had passed. At that point in time he did not care if half of wonderland crawled into bed with him, so long as he was there.

The group, minus an already sleeping Julius, found themselves in his office filled to the brim with malice for the White joker. "Relax, guys he was not trying to kill me, well permanently anyway." She sat in front of Boris who was stretched out on Julius's couch. His pink tale immediately wrapping around her, the little fishbone charm laying across her left leg. "I myself can't figure out why he would attack me directly after mentioning that he could not have me until my trials were done. So why attack?"

None of them could figure out why he had done such a thing, unless it was just because he could. The jokers had always been a little wild and unpredictable. They were the next oldest role holders, in between Nightmare and Gray and Gowland, followed by Blood, Julius, and Vivaldi who became role holders around the same time, Boris and Elliot were next and the twins and Pierce were the youngest. All still holding their roles for a record breaking amount of time. Aliya did not like to think of it, unable to bear the thought of losing any of them close to her. In the meantime, they would all be a lot more careful. Aliya was never to be alone and they all would be guarding them when Nightmare and she came together, overriding all of her protests on the subject.

Nightmare himself was fuming. There had to be a reason he had taken blood from her. This attack was planned, the joker had thrown away half of his circus for that vail, why? The question plagued him constantly. Only the mother might know, but she had always been quite blind to the jokers for some reason, they too were different from other role holders. In any case, he agreed that they should be guarded in their most vulnerable moments and Aliya would go nowhere alone anymore. He would not let his love fall into the joker's hands.

Authors note: well that's it for today! Busy on next chapter which will be titled Nightmares embrace. See you laters!


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Sorry, I lied last authors note. I did start to write Nightmares Embrace as chapter sixteen, but this came instead. Sometimes fairies are demanding things. Anyway chapter seventeen will be Nightmares Embrace. Enjoy! Also I have no idea why, but fairies wish to tell the fanfiction world:

**Boundaries**

Bending, seeking, ever reaching,

Pushing, breaking, risk taking,

Higher, father, wall breeching,

Harder, stronger, no limit making,

Ever forward, ever on, ever more,

Stomping, storming, ground shaking,

Broken, bloody, battle worn,

Burning, stretching, heart aching,

Bad days, long nights, frustrated tears,

Never stopping, never stalling, never faking,

Go on, on, through hateful jeers, and remember NO FEAR!

(And just in case anyone is wondering, yes I often spout strange poetry randomly. Freakypoet was a title given to me. It was meant badly, but I love it and bear it well.)

Chapter sixteen: Irresponsible

Aliya was irritated. She loved her fella's every last one of them, including her fathers, but if she did not get some space soon, she was going to take to hiding like Nightmare used to. That man being the worst of the lot. He checked in every few time changes, sneaking away from Gray himself just to do so as if she did not have the twins and Boris with Peter switching out every single shift of time. She knew that they cared for her and knew they meant well, but she was used to taking care of herself since well before her mother had passed.

Having enough, she went to her closet and pulled out an old cloak of her mothers. It was dark green with even darker ivy vines worked throughout it. They reminded her of Nightmares Island. All that was missing was the glowing blooms. Deciding it would make perfect camouflage, she slipped it over her dark blue dress that matched her and her Dads hair. It was tight, clinging to her arms, breasts and waist, before flaring out from her hips, the stretchy material giving her free movement with the appearance of restriction. Now to do something crazy.

She slipped out of her room where she had told them she was going to rest. Aliya kept her aura low so that the Cheshire cat did not pick up on her leaving, sneaky thing that he was had caught her every previous attempt. Moving soundlessly, she made her way passed her father's office where Peter and Boris were arguing for the fun of it, while Julius sighed and rubbed his head, his gaze often drifting to one spot in the room.

Once she passed the danger point, she swiftly let herself out onto one of the lowest balconies, still high enough to give the stoutest heart vertigo. Walking to the edge of the tower, she looked down letting out a breath. Damn, she hoped this worked right. She'd rather not wake up with broken bones and eight or more angry men staring down at her. Backing away all the way to the door, she took and deep breathe. Holding it, she ran, leaping over the black metal railing, falling rapidly towards the unforgiving ground.

Panicking for a moment, she almost crashed into the ground, using her power in the last moments to slow her descent. Still she landed hard on her ass, but nothing broke. Glad no one had been present to see the ungraceful landing, she winced and headed into forest that connected the tower to Bloods and the castle of hearts.

"Cute" came a voice to the right of her.

Aliya actually jumped. "Damn it Ace!"

"Aliya, hard ass extraordinar, scared?" He laughed, pushing his mask up. "Where are you headed, lady?"

"I was not scared. I'm hiding and not expecting a sword wielding, masked, maniac knight to be on time for once!" She muttered, glaring at him.

"Am I?" He looked around, noting the tower just beyond the edge of the trees. "We can't have that. I have a reputation, you know. So where can I escort you to, Aliya dear?" His tone left no room for argument. He was all for a little mayhem, but it was stupid of her to have left without extra protection, his bright eyes telling her so.

"I know." She grumbled. "Take me to see Vivaldi, please. She is surrounded by solders, provided she has not beheaded them all. I just need a little girl time. Please?" She gave him her most pitiful puppy dog look.

"Could any knight resist such a face?" He chuckled, taking her hand, "Come on." Ace started to drag her in a random direction.

"Ah, Ace. Hearts Castle is that way." She said, rolling her eyes and pointing.

"No fun, Meanie, and after I was being all nice to you too." He fake pouted and sighed, then went the right way. It was not a totally boring walk, one of the factions that were against Blood had decided to try and use Aliya against him. She shouted corny cheers from the sidelines while Ace had a grand time hacking away at them. When he was done playing, he added their clocks to the bag he already carried.

"You have to tell me how you came by such a charming job." Aliya said as they began to walk again. She was sure that her guards at the clock tower were searching for her. She was making sure to keep herself in check so that her kitty cat didn't use his amazing abilities to just pop up out of nowhere.

"No much to it" Ace said, adjusting the pack he carried all his camping equipment in. From the looks of it, he had not been planning to return to the castle for a while, and he had talked about her sneaking off. "Julius has always been a friend of mine and he gave me the job, saying that I needed something to do with my time. I think I was going a little insane. He kinda saved me by giving me a purpose, one that I could chose or deny." He smiled at her.

Heart castle soon came in sight. Hugging him, followed by a sweet kiss, she told him, "I'm glad that he saved you. Wonderland would not be the same without her charming, perverted knight." She winked at him before rushing into the castles rose garden. He chuckled and headed back toward the tower, knowing precisely where he was headed. The majority of the time, he just enjoyed being lost. And, well, he might be just a little insane.

Vivaldi sat on her large red velvet lined throne preparing to behead her newest recently replaced servant. Aliya jumped up on the dais and distracted her, "Hay, Aunty Dearest! Come have tea with me, I need girl time."

"But the fool put lemon in our tea." She said bad-temperedly.

"Well that was stupid, but can you kill him later, cause I don't know when my guards will find me again." She pleaded. The queen would likely forget the incident, but she doubted that would save the faceless long.

"Your men are being a nuisance then?" Vivaldi rose, "That is not so surprising. If it was not for their bodies, we would have no use for them at all." She shot a glare at her much abused king who rolled his eyes. They had not chosen the match, but had been thrown together by the rules of the game. Sometimes wonderland really was a bitch.

A few moments later the queen changed her mind, scolding the younger woman, "You died! Then you sneak out when they were trying to keep you safe. We will never hear of you being so foolish again."

Aliya sighed. "Yes, mam." She could almost hear her mother saying the same thing, but she was just so frustrated. When had everything got so complicated? _Oh, yeah, Whites fault, the bastard. I'm going to wring his neck with his intestines the next time I see him! _She thought, her eye flashing.

Nightmare suddenly appearing along with Boris, "she should be in her father's tower right now with her protectors." Boris just glared at her, tail swishing angrily.

"Alright, I'm sorry already. Ace escorted me all the way here and I have not been left alone, so technically I did not do anything you asked me not to." She walked over, stopping just short of arms reach. Her arms crossed over her chest and she stared at him, defiantly. He just glared and pulled her into his arms, disappearing from sight.

"Where is he taking her?" Vivaldi asked.

"To his home. It is time to finish this so we can find a way to deal with White." Boris said, his dark pink eyes serious and hard. He wanted to skin that bastard like the rat he was. "We are going to surround the house now. Oh and Nightmare said to avoid the dreaming void until he tells us otherwise."

"We will. Thank you for giving us the message, kitty. Won't you eat before you go?" She got that sparkly wide eyed fan girl look and raised a can of cat food with a spoon, "you look so hungry."

Boris yelped and backed away, "No thank you, gotta run." He said, fleeing from the room at the same time he was fading away. He never heard the queen's chuckle or saw her sadistic smile. Males were so fun.

Authors note: That's it for today, hopefully I will have another up for you soon, cause it's the weekend and I plan to be as lazy as possible. Laters!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: uhhhh, I got nothin, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood, Boris, Julius, Peter, Ace, Dee, Dum, Elliot, or the Jokers, but wouldn't be fun if I did!

**FloraRose23: **Thank you once again for your review! May your exhausted, lazy sleep be filled with anime angst and yaoi lovers.

Chapter seventeen: Nightmares Embrace.

A lone one story cabin stood a short distance from the outskirts of town, just passed Clovers boundary with Hearts. It was well hidden and often overlooked by the few that passed by, the wooden exterior matching perfectly with the surrounding trees. Shapes shifted in the dark, a flash of blue, a hint of pink passing each other, their eyes turned outward to the foliage around them, watching for any sign of movement. Others paced as well, waiting for anything to strike at.

A lone figure in the distance watched with amusement. How foolish they were, running around like bees protecting their queen. As if he would just walk right up to the door and say 'give her to me' just to be shot again. A smaller figure scurried up the little hill to join the first. "It is done as you asked." He whispered low as if they were within a few feet of them.

"Good." The man never took his red eyes off the scene in front of him.

"The clockmaker, the cat, and the knight?" came the small voice.

"Rest assured, little mousy, new role holders will be in their place after tonight. I can't guarantee that they will like you any better though." He waived, dismissing the timid creature. Yes, tonight he would finely have what he wanted and the power to rule wonderland as it had once been, creatures of dark, one king, one queen chained to his side.

Inside the quaint little cabin, Nightmare paced, Aliya watching with warily eyes. "I said that I was sorry." She tried again, "I just get so frustrated, it felt like I was being caged."

"If White gets ahold of you, it will be a lot worse" he growled, not really angry, but terrified for her. It was not for her death, because he knew that that was nearly impossible, but sometimes there were things worse than death. Aliya bound by the White joker was one of them.

She came to him, running her fingers down his arms, stalling his movement. "I'm alright, right here with you." She grinned charmingly. "Wanna make up?" Aliya asked, blue eyes sparkling as she teased him.

He blew out a harsh breath, letting his anxiety go. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him while he buried his face in her neck. "Please understand, Aliya, in every way you can imagine, I cannot live without you. Please be more careful."

She tangled her hands in his hair, lifting his face to hers. "I will, but in the same turn, you must understand that I have never had anyone beyond mom. It may take some time for me to get used to all of you caring so much about me. Please don't get fanatical, ok?"

His burning silver eyes, no patch or covering to block her view of them, met hers. He nodded soundlessly, another sort of feeling coming over him now. He lowered his head, his mouth resting gently on hers for a moment. Then things exploded around them as the room filled with light, the moment that his tongue began to play with hers, his hands digging in to her hips pulling her taut against him. He broke away, breathing roughly. "We have to move in there." He gestured toward his bedroom door. She gave him a funny look, but allowed him to pull her into the only other room in the cabin.

Aliya gasped as she looked around his bedroom. It was so dark, with black walls and dark cherry wood floors, but that was only a passing note. The astounding thing was the ceiling. Black clouds and swirling silver mist danced together above their heads. She recognized the feel of it, very similar to the experience on his island of nightmares. "Is this the dreaming void?" She looked up in awe.

"Yes. This is where it is bound to wonderland, and again in my room at clover tower as a failsafe. The whole reason I took clovers guardianship is because this was where the thinning of the worlds was most evident. I created the dreaming void so that we could connect to the human world in a softer way and a way not connected to the mother. I was hoping to stop the fading problem, but it only slowed it down."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" Aliya smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"No, but feel free to." He returned her smile. He captured her mouth again, slowly exploring every part, bringing her tight to him once more until he could feel her strange ticking heartbeat match his, the only two like them in all of the land of wonder. Nightmare fought with himself, trying to stay somewhat calm. Later, he would take her wildly in every way imaginable, but this first time, he wanted to show her his love, the light of him. He carried her to his bed, large and covered with black and grey silk sheets and blankets. There, kissed again, her slowly unbuttoning his shirt while he undid the laces that crisscrossed her back. Before long, they stood bare before each other.

Nightmare lifted her and lay her across his bed, half covering her, one leg between hers while he braced himself on one hand. Watching her eyes, he took his other hand and drew gently across her skin, drawing from her as she so often did from her lovers. Aliya nearly gasped at the sensation, never really knowing how her touch had felt to others. It was incredible, the feel of a hot mouth where ever he touched her. Deciding two could play, she opened herself up, allowing the power to cover her skin before reaching out to return his touch. So distracted by the feel of their skin against one another they failed to noticed that it was not their bodies glowing, but the ceiling above them growing more radiant with every touch.

He kissed down her neck as her hands wrapped around the length of him, lovingly stroking. "Aliya." He groaned, quickly returning the favor, his touch finding the heart of her sex. It seemed that his love was not going to allow him his wish, nearly begging him to come into her with her voice, her touch. He could not bear waiting any longer. Lifting her hips, he placed himself between her strong thighs that wrapped around him as he slowly slid inside her, her fingers digging in where she held his waist. She moaned at the feel of him deeply seated inside of her, that wondrously, hot drawing sense phenomenon now both inside and out. He held still, both overwhelmed at the incredible feel. When he began to move inside of her, all thoughts of going slow fled him. The light above them became blinding as he held her hips steady, thrusting himself into her stronger, harder with every harsh breath they took. Her nails dug bloody marks into his back, his name upon her lips only to be stolen away by his tongue. They came together in a blinding rush, the whole house lighting up in a spectacularly white light that rose to the midnight sky and lasting as long as they did.

The light suddenly went out taking most of their energy with it. As they lay together, both on the edge of blacking out, he lay his hand over her heart, "I love you, Aliya."

She smiled and lay a soft kiss on his hand, because she did not have the energy to move anything else. "I know, Nightmare. I love you too."

As they began to fade into unconsciousness, the world exploded around them. Outside several bombs went off, bringing trees down on the protectors as they were swarmed in faceless. Inside, the floor rose, breaking as it shattered outward, White coming through the giant hole. Maliciously grinning, he drove a black dagger down into Nightmares chest. Aliya's last sight was his blood soaking the sheets. As her vision left her, she vowed she would find a way to kill that man.

Outside, flames rained down upon those who had circled the cabin. A group of six sinister figures, all in janus masks, their porcelain faces eerily reflecting the firelight, searched through the wreckage. They were seeking specific targets. They came across the cat first, his tail pinned by a falling tree when he had rushed toward the house at the first explosion. Two branched off to deal with him. The four went on, coming across the clockmaker next. He faced them, though he had never been a fighter, his role calling for something different. However, even though he bled from several injuries made from debris, he would not just allow them to take his life when it would devastate his daughter so much. The final two walked away while their companions faced the blue eyed man, searching ever still for their target in the smoke filled destruction.

Authors note: Freaks borrowed words: #12 sometimes the weak become the strong- Staind -Believe


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Wonder how our fellas are doin? Let us find out, shall we?

**FloraRose23: **I applaud your aggravation, I hate cliffys, but they have their uses and yes, it does appear stereotypical, but in the land of wonder, things are not always as they seem :) Thanks for your review, they are always so much fun!

Chapter eighteen: Caged

The smoky haze cleared around Boris as he calmly watched the strange beings approached him. Their fingertips grew into vile looking claws, looking out of their strange masks with red glowing eyes. One grinned manically, the other frowning with a painted tear just above its twisted mouth. When they were close enough to harm him, he simply vanished from their sight. Their gazes swept the area, searching for their misplaced target.

"Lost something fellas?" He asked, grinning from behind them. He riddled their bodies with bullets, yet they lumbered on, moving ever closer to him. He was on the verge of disappearing again for a better angle when their heads exploded, a black vapor disappearing into the darkness.

"Foolish cat, you do it like that." Peter smirked, ignoring his grudging thanks, they moved to find the others lost in the hellish night.

Ace rolled his eyes as he saw the two things that were searching for him. He studied the way that they moved, disgusted. They were far too slow to be hunting him. He jumped down from his perch. "You know, my mask is much better. Those things are just creepy." He drew both swords, cutting through them as they tried to attack him. He knocked the mask off the grinning one, curious as to what was underneath. Its face was an ugly mix of red beady eyes, snout, and teeth showing through a lipless mouth. "On second thought, keep it on, or better yet." He cut the creatures head from its shoulders, watching as the black mist escaped its body. The other ones head burst, sending chunks flying near him. "Damn it, rabbit, watch it. That shits nasty!"

Elliot grumbled, "Quit playing around, damn it. We've got to get to the others." They sped off through the smoke.

Julius stood proudly, not one ounce of fear did he show. He had no skill with a gun or a sword, his hands meant for the more delicate work of restoring life to the hearts of wonderland. He could feel them, when they slowed, when they sped, and when they broke. It was his purpose. He watched as the creatures came for him. He held the knowledge that he would probably die within the next few moments. However that did not mean that he was ready to give up. There was one he cared for and that cared for him, and she was worth fighting for with all that he had. The wrench he held in his hand formed into a long handled, small headed, sledge hammer. With surprising accuracy, he hit the frowning being in the knee with the first blow, instinctively spinning, catching it in the back of the head with the next. It shattered, spraying its partner with bits of flesh and blood.

The monster gave an inhuman roar, knocking the weapon from his hand. Julius quickly retreated, the grinning face mimicking his every move. It swung a clawed hand at him, catching him across the chest and upper right arm, the razor sharp appendages easily cutting through cloth and skin. The clockmaker fell back as the sound of gun shots filled the clearing, ending the life of his pursuer.

Blood appeared, white suite somehow spotless despite all the flame and gore everywhere. He held a hand out to him, his gun returning to the form of the elegant cane that he always carried. Julius took it and struggled to his feet. "Thank you," he said quietly, holding onto his injured arm.

"You know no one can have you but me, Julius." Blood said smoothly, leading the way toward the cabin.

The clockmaker blushed. "Bastard." He commented before following behind him.

The six met in the front of the burning cabin, the windows shattered and the front door laying broken on the ground. Clinging to the door frame was Nightmare, steadily pulling a black blade from his chest. He slowly slid down the blood slickened wood. "He has her," he whispered, devastated. "I need…" he coughed up a mouthful of red liquid, "Gray." He fell, finely losing consciousness.

They looked at each other briefly before Boris lifted the fallen man. "Follow us to the tower." He told them knowing that it was useless to search the house for her. She was gone. He disappeared, transferring himself and the wounded Nightmare directly to clover tower.

"Elliot, take Julius and make sure he is seen to." Blood ordered, never looking their way. "Prime minister, if you would?" He gestured through the busted doorway.

Peter huffed, but did as he was asked. The March hare helped the wounded clockmaker as the two entered the destruction. They followed the red trail left by Nightmare as he had drug himself along. It led all the way to the bedroom. The swirling mass of the ceiling gave them pause. It was rolling, crashing together like some infuriated black ocean.

The large hole in the floor caught the hatter's attention. Anger began to burn within his chest as he noticed the pattern of scrapes gouged out of the ground. Only one in all of wonderland made such marks. He had special treatments just for traitors, but this went beyond betraying him. This would require something new and drawn out. As soon as his daughter was recovered, he would be paying the dormouse a visit. Even Peter shivered at the violent way Blood was glaring down into the cavern. "Let's go to the tower." The hatter said, "The sooner Nightmare recovers, the sooner he can locate her." The sooner blood would flow.

Aliya woke slowly. Never before had she been so weakened, so drained of power, helpless. She raised her hand to rub her blurry eyes when a clanging sound halted her. Forcing herself to concentrate, she took in her closest surroundings. She lay on a small bed covered in a white sheet. On both wrists were soft leather cuffs attached to long chains that were bolted to the center of the small space. It all came rushing back to her. "Nightmare." She croaked, her throat horribly dry.

"My pitiful half-brother is probably long dead by now with the rest of your lovers and Daddy dearest as well." White's voice seemed to float over to her. Her vison became crystal when he stepped forward, hovering over her bedside. She struggled to speak but she was just too drained. He looked at the faceless behind him. "Bring tea, now." He bent over her, lifting her just under her arms, making sure to brush her breasts as he shifted her into a sitting position. Her eyes wished him dead, a dim glow visible in their depts. "curious?" He asked, friendly smile on his face.

Aliya stared at him. There had to be a way out of this. She did not believe for one second that those she cared for were dead. They were to strong and cleaver to be taken in by White. No, she would not believe a bit of it, they would come for her as soon as they could, no doubt. She planned to be free long before they could rescue her, despite her current state of feebleness. She needed information, about where she was and how many stood between her and freedom. With luck, the idiot may actually give her that himself. Besides, she was wondering why he would call Nightmare brother. She slowly nodded, lowering her eyes, trying to appear pathetic, not that it was a stretch to do at the moment.

"Good girl." He patted her hand before placing it on his thigh as he sat beside her on the bed. "You see, there once was a beautiful queen and her soft, charming outsider king. The maker of this world was so charmed by him that she had begun creating just for his delight. The queen soon bare him a son, strong and powerful. The mother craved to know that feeling, to give of herself and her love, to be touched by him. So she took human form for herself and disguised herself as the queen one fateful evening, seducing the fool. He never knew the difference, just went on in blissful ignorance." How almost bitter sounding those words were, "it took longer for the mother to bare her young, birthing twin sons. The oldest arrived several time changes earlier than his brother. He became known as White, for his favorite color. No heart beat in his chest, like that of she who bore him. The younger, known as Black had a ticking clock like those in wonderland. She kept us apart from them for the longest time until the day I escaped her. I wanted to see the man that mother was so enchanted by and found him utterly disgusting. So I dug his heart out of his chest to see what the big deal was. Mother was pissed, making it so that any other outsider who came would be loved by all of wonderland, not realizing that it is possible to kill those you love."

She fought against tensing, keeping her hand still under his caressing fingers. He was the cause of all Nightmares sorrow, the loss of the parents to one spoilt, selfish boy. Those of wonderland were dark beings, there was no doubt that even she had her own spark of malice, but this was beyond that. True anger burned in her chest and she knew that it would never cool until she rung the life from him with her own hands, permanently.

The more emotion grew within her, the more her body awakened. A flash went through her, a sharp jab of lust nearly painful. Her body was starving for the power that it normally held, crying out for nourishment. Concentrating on where his skin met hers, she drew on him as hard and as fast as she could, trying to feed that hunger a little.

White gasped, rising from the bed, quickly braking contact with her. "Ah, you naughty girl," he exclaimed, pleasure written all over his face, "None of that just yet. Though it does make me wonder if you can do that with such an innocent place, what might you do elsewhere?" The faceless woman returned, bringing tea which he carefully handed to her, making sure not to touch her skin.

Sipping the tea until her throat was bearable again, Aliya decided to keep him going. Though he had told her some shocking things, it still was no help to her now. "So what now?" she asked, her voice still raspy.

"Good question, my pet. Your chains and bars have been infused with your blood. Even at your strongest, you should not be able to break through them." He stroked down one of the bars as if it had been her flesh, "you will remain here, your body starving for energy until you bind your life and power to me, mine to command and control."

Aliya could not stop the ruff laugh that escaped her. "Not going to happen." She said positively.

"We shall see." He said, opening her cage. "You will continue to weaken and starve until your body turns on itself and you begin to vomit blood like the incubus. The difference is, you won't die, but continue to suffer until your mind breaks. If you do not give into me before that happens, then I will simply throw faceless at you until it is safe to touch you and have you anyway. A mad queen for a dark king, poetic, don't you think?" He winked at her as he shut her in, his footsteps echoing loudly as he walked away.

"Fuck." She said, wondering how in the hell she was getting out of this one.

Authors note: that's all for now, however during my lazy fest this weekend, I did manage to get three more chapters written, fast posting will depend on mad typing skills that I probably don't have, but will try anyway. Thx for reading, Laters!


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: two in one night! YAY, smokin fingers and crazy fairies!

Chapter nineteen: A Visit from Mother

How many time changes had come and gone, she could not say. They came to bring food, bathe her, and redress her in a silky white nightgown, always the same silent faceless women. White himself came twice more, making her sweet promises and torrid offers. Her response to him was bad, even for her. Needless to say, he left angry. He had been right though, when he told her what was coming. She burned, aching from every nerve she could lay claim to. Her body stayed clenched tight, heat constantly pouring through her veins like lava flowing through the ground. Sometimes it would hurt so bad, all of her muscles would cramp at once, seizing to the point all she could do was scream in agony. Even so, she vowed that she would not break. She would not give into him or insanity. Her eyes glowed constant now, blue fire that terrified the women who served her

"Aliya" a soft muti-toned voice called out to her. She jerked up from the bed where she lay, tormented and suffering. Pressed against the bars of her prison was a small woman who appeared no older than her. Her eyes were prisms of red, white and pinks. Her short hair was stark white as was her skin, her mouth a red slash across all that white, looking as if she had been drinking fresh blood. Her aura was very familiar.

"Bitch," Aliya whispered, struggling to her feet. She moved closer, gaining momentum in her fury. "You fucking bitch." Her hands outstretched as if she could wrap her hands around that pale throat. "You had to know."

"Yes, I knew that he slayed his father. That is why I banished him from my side, making him and his brother role holders." Her head cocked to the side, jewel eyes glittering. "Would you have me kill my son for his nature? They are all I had of him."

"That is not his nature. He revels in it, giving into the hate and anger that helped to form you. It was his choice to act as he does. You lie to yourself if you believe otherwise." Aliya fell back on the bed, her body father drained from her outburst.

"We shall see, daughter of Alice, if you fare any better with the children of my blood that you bare." The mother grinned, self-satisfied.

"Children?" Aliya squeaked.

"Yes," the word was drawn out into a hiss. "Part of your sacrifice, you know carry the fruit of your trials within you. Each child will have their father's gifts, their ties to wonderland. When they are born, this world will become self-sustaining, no longer tied to my fate." She studied the bars, "I am fading," she said factually, "to many times, I gave of myself to make role holders, to give birth, which is unnatural for one such as me, and to take this form has doomed me. I did not want this place that he loved so well to die as well, so I have tied it to you and the lives within you." She tried to open the bars, but sparks flew from her hands. "Cleaver, cleaver boy," she grinned with a sick sense of paternal pride. "I will go and speak with him. Once he learns of his child, he will give you a reprieve then."

"You don't want me to just give into him?" Aliya asked, confused.

"Never. White cannot rule here." Her tone was cold and serious. "Only you or Nightmare may do so. He would uncreate, taking things back to the times of monsters and death, undoing all that he had loved. I cannot allow that. He hated the dark creatures so." Crystalline tears fell upon her cheeks.

"Nightmares father?" She almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"His name was Jeremy." She said before fading away.

"I never knew any of that." Black commented as he came out of the hallway. "So White killed our father." He sounded as if someone had just shared some mundane fact with him.

Aliya watched him with fascination, the burn in her increasing. He was the first male she had seen other that White since she had been imprisoned. She hoped that that was the reason he seemed absolutely appealing at that moment. She stalked him like pray, her eyes following his every movement.

"Careful, Aliya. A man might tear apart this cage for a look like that." His black eyes glittered brightly.

"You would give your life away for one good fuck?" She asked, reaching for him unconsciously, the limit of her chains holding her back. Her very skin was on fire in need of even the slightest touch.

"With you, nearly so, I'm afraid, but you forget that I cannot die so long as I am within wonderland. You have my brother and I obsessed, something that we share, along with this." He stepped to the barred door. He slashed his hand, smearing the blood on the metal bars before simply pushing it open. Soundlessly, he stepped inside. "However, there is something that I would give my life for, and you now carry it inside you. He will kill these children, including his own, to make sure you bare only his seed. Mother is a blind fool to believe otherwise." He stopped within inches of her reach. "So, Aliya, will you come with me, and fuck me, and save our children?"

Nightmare coughed up more blood, Boris helping him to sit up. Gray had left to acquire some more of the medicine that had sustained him for so long. The seven remaining men in the room tried to conceal their frustration. Nightmare was the only one capable of tracking her most anywhere and he was too weak to do so.

"Can we not feed you a faceless?" Blood asked, "You are an incubus, sex would help, would it not?" He sat close to where a grumpy Elliot cared for an equally irritable Julius.

"They are too weak. I would kill them" he rasped, "and it would do little good."

"What about kissing?" Julius asked, "You once said that Aliya kissed everyone, pulling energy from them, would that not work without killing them?"

"True," Nightmare replied, "But it would have to be a role holder."

"Well, I'm not kissin ya." Elliot grumbled. He was worried for Aliya.

"Sorry, I already have my sights on another." Blood said, looking at Julius.

"Would you stop that?" Julius growled, face reddend again.

"Well, I'll do it." Boris said, surprisingly. He stood all playfulness gone from his expression.

"I didn't know you swung like that." Peter commented

"I don't," he replied, "But the woman that I loves only hope lies in that bed. If she needs me to kiss men to save her, then you all better be lining the fuck up."

"Aw, kitty," came an amused feminine voice from the doorway. "We think we like you for real now, but its best that we do this, yes?" Vivaldi asked, coming to the edge of Nightmares bed.

Nightmare perked up. "Boris, Peter, hold on to her. When the light gets to bright, pull her away from me." He commanded them.

They each took on of her hands and braced their other hands on her shoulders, holding tightly. Vivaldi chuckled, "we think we had a dream like this once."

"I did not want to hear that." Blood shuttered.

Nightmare just rolled his eyes at the siblings, only a hint of amusement there. He placed a hand on her face, gently drawing her near. "Thank you." He whispered against her lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth, furiously drawing power from her. She moaned loudly as he began to glow. He explored her, his greedy body taking more and more from her until his light became blinding. They both whimpered as she was drug away from him.

Vivaldi fell back against those who still held her, breathless and suddenly exhausted. "No wonder you flock to her bed so." She shook her head, trying to recover from the best kiss of her life. She winked at Nightmare, "Let us know if we are ever need again." A laughing Boris helped her to a room where she could rest and recover.

Nightmare lay flat, sending himself into the dreaming void. He calmed it, actively seeking Aliya. He had never failed to find her, even in the human world, but now there was no sign, not even a faint trail. He woke, six sets of eyes met his. "There is not sign of her." he sat up, existed.

"Damn!" Boris hung his head.

"No, that's actually helpful." Nightmare assured him, "There is only one place in all of two worlds where I cannot go."

"The prisons." Julius said, wincing as he tried to stand. "He took her underground."

"Only two of us can go there now." Nightmare looked Julius over, "but only one is in the condition to go."

"Goodie!" Ace bounced up from the chair where he had been napping in the corner. "I always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress!"

Authors note: Ace is my friend. I like him. Laters!


	20. Chapter 20

**FloraRose23: **in the original, yes Black and White were the same being. However, for my story, I have split them up into two because, as you can tell by now with this story, I am of a mind, why have one, when you can have two? Or more! As for Black becoming good, those of you who have read In His Service know that I love a bad guy, especially when I can make him a smart assed half way good guy. Anywho, thanks again, for your review!

Chapter twenty: Blacks sacrifice

Hot glowing eyes locked onto him. He was so close, she could almost feel him. "Free me, Black." Her chains rattled as she reached for him, "Free me and I will give you what you ask."

His eyes half closed, her very voice enticing him to draw nearer. "You must control yourself until I get us to a safe place, Aliya. Any spark of power on your part will send him searching too soon for you to be saved."

"I understand. Free me." She could and would control herself, otherwise she would have flung herself at White the last time he came to her. He came close, rubbing more of his blood over her locks until they opened with a snap, falling to the floor.

"Wrap your arms around me. Remember, not an ounce of power, until we get there." She said nothing, just placing her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. Their breath mingled together as his hardness dug into her belly. "Fuck." He whispered before shifting them. He released her as soon as he reached his destination. "White cannot come here without permission from me. This is my half of the prisons."

Her eyes remained on him, that starving look never fading. Reaching behind her, she lifted the white silk off her body, tossing it down. "Was this what you wanted, Black?" she asked tearing the shirt from him. Aliya took his lips, her tongue dominating his mouth. She drew on him fiercely, warmth filling his mouth, then spreading throughout his body. Her nails left white trails down his chest and stomach as she attacked his remaining clothing. She bit down on his lip, roughly dragging it through her teeth before pushing him toward the bed in the corner of the room. He laughed darkly before doing as she bid.

Aliya pushed him back onto it, straddling him. Their mouths crashing together as his fingertips dug into her hips. Her light flared harshly as the feeling of thousands of tiny mouths ruthlessly sucked from him. The intense sensation made his shout as her mouth moved down his neck and her teeth bit into his skin. She slammed herself down onto him, causing both of them to freeze, overwhelmed by the molten feeling forcing itself through them both. They began to move together, her touch beginning to leave what looked like red burn marks across his skin.

"More, Aliya." He growled, loving the pain as well as the incredible pleasure racing through him, "Take it all." His fingertips dug in, leaving blood filled marks as he pounded up into her. She was helpless but to do as he asked, her starving form fully in command. They climaxed together in a dazzling surge of light.

Aliya flung herself off of him, lying near. She kissed him, literally stealing the last breath from his body. Then she rose, picking up the white silk, then letting it drop again in favor of Black shirt, still weaker than normal. She buttoned it, sitting beside him, waiting.

A gasping breath alerted her to Blacks return to life. A wide grin spread across his face. "Damn, I know that was the best thing I ever died for."

"Masochist." She nudged his hip with her foot. "Are you able to stand?" she asked. Aliya did not feel bad, after all, he survived it, kind of.

"Nope. You fucked me to death quite well. It will be a few moments before I can move." He said, wiggling his fingers experimentally.

"Ass." She said, getting up and tossing a sheet over him. "Will we be able to get out of here?"

"If we're careful." He set up slowly. "If he catches us, he'll skin me alive. Again." He added searching for his pants.

"Again?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. When we were younger, he would look at me and say, 'want to play, little brother' in this creepy ass voice. No one does sick and creepy like White." He shivered at the memories, "Then he would string me up in a tree and peal my skin off until mother caught him. He would just say, 'it grows back.'" Black chuckled, until he caught the look she was giving him. "Don't Aliya."

"Don't what?" she whispered.

"Do not pity me or sympathize. I am a sadistic bastard who has killed many for the pleasure of it." His eyes were cold and serious.

"So is my father, and I like him just fine." She said, her own gaze becoming icy, "But you call my mother a whore at all and I will keep cutting your tongue out for you."

"But I have a talented tongue." He grinned, "You may miss it."

"I am a patient woman." She replied looking out the door, "It will grow back in time." Aliya smirked at him, "You ready to try this?"

"Whenever you are, oh bringer of death." He laughed at her expression before leading her out of the room into the cool stone halls of the prison cells. "We will be fine until we reach the upper levels. I may be strong enough to move us again once we reach it, but he is going to be on us pretty quick. Some of his newer toys are not so easily passed either."

"New toys?" she asked, dodging old broken debris of long forgotten things that had found their way to wonderland.

"I don't know how he gets them, but their weird. He keeps them masked most of the time. One actually ate one of the faceless, clock and all." He became grim. "I do not like them being here, they feel wrong to me and you have to admit, that's pretty damn bad."

Aliya mentally agreed with him as they ascended the first of three flights of stairs to freedom. They would be in Whites domain before too much longer. She admitted to herself, she was slightly worried, she had no weapon and not enough energy to create one. She kept her aura very small and close to her, hoping that it was enough to avoid detection. Black seemed to recover more with every step, maybe it would be helpful, but would he fight his brother face to face?

The floor beneath their feet changed from black granite to white marble shot through with gold. To her, it felt like the temperature had dropped. They were in his area now. She shivered.

"We're in luck. He is not here at the moment." Black said, his voice low as he looked around, steadily leading her on passed bloody paintings of monsters rampaging, tearing into countless faceless.

Gray followed the path outlined in glowing blossoms. He had been here many times to retrieve what his friend needed, but never had he felt the creatures of the island so riled up. The trees themselves seemed to writhe, black hands clawing out for him. He quickly made to the stone arch way known as the looking glass. Taking a glass vail from his pocket, he gathered the remnant of the slivery fluid that made up the doorway to human minds, making sure to fill it full. Liquid dreams, a way to hold off the effects of a starving incubus. It kept his body in the state it had been when drinking it, just as I did for outsiders making sure that they never aged while in wonderland.

A loud noise had him ducking behind the archway. He watched in complete surprise as White walked into the clearing. He carried with him one small jar and one large one. He opened the smaller one and called out, "Bandersnatch!" A black misty form of a horse sized cat appeared to slowly move out of the brush. "Come to me." He ordered the form. After what seemed to be an immense struggle of wills, the cat hissed at him before fading back into the brush. White looked disgruntled, but went onto the large jar. "Boojum!" He tried again, this time several black things streaked out of the trees, rushing to the jar. White chuckled, replacing the lid. "Good." He said before picking up both jars and fading away.

Gray waited a moment before retracing his steps down the path. He felt like he was being stalked, noting the shadow of the Bandersnatch followed behind him until he reached the white beach. This was bad, very bad. He needed to report to Nightmare as soon as possible. He jumped through the portal that had been made just for his use.

Things were not going as well as Aliya had hoped. Just before the second stair case, faceless guards began pouring down it. Black, of course began to laugh as he formed a sword and began to hack and slash his way through them as if they were paper dolls. They made the top of the stairs to be blocked by four percaline masked figures. "Shit." Black said, he wrapped around her and blinked them passed the figures farther down the hall. He stumbled slightly, still not fully recovered from having all of his energy drained.

Aliya helped steady him. "What the hell are those things and can they catch us?"

"I have no idea and it depends on if they are the fast ones or the slow ones." Black half dragged her down the hall. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as the four wavering forms appeared before them once more. He raised his sword.

"Aww, Aliya. I wanted to save you." A voiced whined from behind the creatures.

"Ace!" she exclaimed, thrilled to see him. "Good, get your ass over here and do it then."

He grinned, facing the two that turned to face him, "Let's see," he seemed to think, "This worked the last time." He moved to behead the thing, only to have it dodge him, movement completely blurred.

Aliya rolled her eyes as Ace laughed, happy to be challenged. "You know he's not right." Black shook his head, dodging a blow himself.

She sighed, "That's why we love him." She backed up giving them room. How she hated being helpless. Silver flashing caught her eye as a gun streaked across the floor to hit her bare feet. She just barley caught the faceless ducking back down the stairs, something familiar about the retreating circus worker. Aliya quickly lifted the weapon, firing on Black's opponents. Ace would get pissed if she interrupted his fun.

One of her bullets caught the frowning figure in the face, cracking the mask to reveal reptilian green eyes and a fang filled mouth. It never slowed, just changed direction so that it was poised to cut through her with its strange claws. She never flinched, praying to be fast enough to doge. The attack met with Blacks back instead as he covered her body with his own. Poison dripped from the quill like talons that pierced through his chest. "Fuck, that burns" he muttered, pulling himself and her free, he thrust her toward the knight. "She cannot take a hit, right now. Stop playing and find a way to kill them already." The men stood in front of her.

"I can't die, either, remember?" Aliya reminded him.

"I know," he said, cutting off one creature's head, only the see the body continue to fight. "But we can't say that for sure about them, can we. The mother never said it was so."

A serious look came over Ace's face. As if he were dancing, he spun between the four, avoiding their every blow as he pierced their hearts. They dissolved into a fine green powder, black clouds leaving them. "Now, what do you mean?" He asked, sheathing his swords.

"How long did you know that would work?" Aliya asked, annoyed at him.

"Silly, knight one o one. If the head doesn't work, stab the heart." He smiled charmingly at her.

"That would have been useful to know earlier." Black said, bracing himself against the wall. His chest burned as his flesh partially melted away. "Damn." He added, looking at the damage, "It just seems to be my day to die." He chuckled at the dirty look she gave him, pushing him away from the wall toward the last staircase that led out to wonderland.

Ace caught her arm. "What did he mean, Aliya." She stared up at him, tongue tied. She was not used to it yet herself.

"She's pregnant." Black announced, limping ever forward. He was nearly dragging himself along the wall.

"Really?" Ace asked, gesturing for her to proceed him, "And who is the lucky lottery winner?"

"You don't have to say it like that." she grumbled as Black laughed.

"That one's going to be fun to explain, perhaps we should wait until were on the surface." Black coughed a little, his lungs filling with fluid. Damn he hated when that happened.

They were nearly there, light could be seen when more white cloaked creatures in masks bore down upon them. They swept Black up before he could even raise his sword, holding him captive. Ace decapitated two more, cutting through their chests on the down swing just to be sure. White appeared at the bottom of the stairs, two strange clay jars in his arms.

"Take her and go." Black said, drawing his brother's attention, "NOW!" He shouted, blood leaking from his mouth. Ace nodded, pulling a fighting Aliya behind him. He finely lifted her, racing into the sunshine, met by the Cheshire cat who transported them away.

"Betrayed by one I love, how typical." White said, setting his burden down. "How shall I repay this favor, little brother?"

"I have not delusion that you love me, brother," he laughed, "And there is nothing that you have not done, or we have not done together." His cough worsened. "It seems that you will have to wait a bit for your punishment, dear brother." His vison dimming.

Red eyes studied him as he suffered. "True, I don't think I carry the ability to love. However, there is still one lesson I can teach you." He thrust his hand into Blacks already weakened chest cavity, seeking the faint ticking of a clock, "Funny, that's the same face he made." He said, grasping the metal and pulling sharply back.

Authors note: OUCH! Laters!


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note: Yes, it's a filler chapter but somewhat cute and has some needed information, so enjoy!

**FloraRose23:** Thank you for your review! There are a lot of images running around in my head about when White and Nightmare next meet, but the fairies are keeping their secrets for now!

Chapter twenty one: Babies and Monsters

Boris crushed her to him, holding on long after the three appeared in the room Nightmare had been using to recover at clover tower. They all waited there for her, with the exception of Elliot who took the twins place, guarding the mansion so they could be there for her if she needed them. His captured her lips, relishing the taste of her as her power rose up, drawing him into her.

"Not in front of me please." Julius said gruffly. He was so thrilled to see her, and to see her unharmed, that his knees became weak.

Aliya broke away. "DADDY!" she ran to him, wrapping herself in his arms, allowing herself to soften as tears welled in her eyes for the first time since the night she dug her mother's grave. Blood came to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. Her arm wrapped around his waist pulling him close as silent tears tracked down her face. For once, Blood did not take the opportunity to tease Julius and the clockmaker did not blush, they just held on to their daughter and to each other until she could be strong again.

"Aliya?" Nightmare called softly, Boris helping him to where she was. She peaked out of her father's arms, finely calming. "I knew that you lived, no matter what he said." She stepped forward and kissed him gently, both too weak to heal each other. "I have so much to tell you. All of you."

Ace laughed loudly. "Damn, that's the truth." He went back to his corner, kicked back in the chair and back to his nap, he had worked hard after all.

"What happened?" Nightmare asked, returning to the bed, her sitting on the edge. "You have been gone ten time changes."

"I woke up in a cage, chained to the floor by wrist bands made with my blood so that I could not break them, even at my strongest he said." Her eyes took on a distant look as she relived those painful moments. "He kept me from feeding, I guess you'd say. Only female faceless came and I dare not touch them for the fear of killing them. He would come and offer relief from the burning, cramping agony that I was in if I would bind myself to him, be his to control. You were right Nightmare," she looked at him, her eye glowing softly, and "It hurt worse than death. Early today, I think, the mother came to me and told me many things." Aliya gathered her thoughts for a moment. "Nightmare, they are your brothers. The mother took human form and fooled your father into sleeping with her. She gave birth to White and Black in that form." She took his hand, knowing that this would be the hardest on him. "White killed your father." Aliya told him gently. "He is very jealous of you, though I am not entirely certain why."

Nightmare grew grimmer with every word, molten sliver encased in black stared out unseeing into the room. "He needs to die." The words came out in a hiss. Silver mist began to leak into the room. Then he almost visibly shook himself, returning to her story. "How are you not hurting now? That long of time would have killed me without the medicine."

She blushed just a little. "Black came to me and helped free me."

"I'm sorry. Did you hurt him badly?" Nightmare asked, knowing her well enough to know that it would bother her to unconsciously cause pain to another. Now if she did it purposely, that was different.

Ace laughter again filled the room, "She killed him. He seemed quite happy about it too." She tossed a stray pillow at his head which he caught and tucked behind his head, "she hasn't told you everything the bitch told her either." He smirked when she growled at him.

"Aliya?" Boris asked, taking her hand, Peter coming close as well. "What is it?"

"Um, well…" damn, why was this so hard? "I seem to have done more with my sacrifices than I was aware at the time, you see…" she paused again. It was hard enough telling one man he was to be a father, two and witnesses were stealing her words away, especially when they looked at her all at once. "Give me just a minute." She asked, rushing outside the room. She pressed herself against the cool wall wondering idly if that is what stage fright felt like.

"Who is going after her?" Dee asked. They stared at each other.

"I believe this is a moment for at fathers influence." Blood said, rising from his seat. "You stay until we return," he ordered the room. He went to where she braced against the walls. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Aliya, tell me what it is right now." His eyes held no room for argument.

"I'm pregnant." She said low.

His hands tensed for a moment before sliding down her arms. "I see. And the father is?"

"Nightmare, Boris, Black and White." She tested the sound aloud. Four, shit she was going to have four babies. Fuck.

Blood blinked, but gently pulled her in his arms. "Now we need to go tell the others. It will be fine, Aliya. We will never leave you."

"I know. I guess I just needed to say it out loud just once before announcing it to the world." She hugged him, "thank you father."

"Just let me get close to your Dad before you say it. He gets weak knees, you know." He smiled at her slight giggle. "Let's go."

Aliya walked back into the room where they all stood waiting for her. Boris, Peter and Nightmare were over by his bed, while the twins were trying to aggravate Ace, who completely ignored them, only briefly glancing up as she reentered the room. She began to get nervous again, and damn did she hate that feeling, until her father slid behind the clockmaker, winking at her. That made her smile and face those she loved. "I need to tell you something. The mother did something else while we were restoring the land. She tied the life of this place onto five beings, me and the children I carry, made from the moments of our sacrifices." She said blushing, looking pointedly at Nightmare and Boris.

"Babies." Boris said, existed. Kids were fun, great at mischief.

"Babies." Nightmare said, sinking to the edge of his bed, his eyes fully on her. Unlike Boris, he had gotten her full meaning.

"Babies!" Julius whispered, visons of dozens of teenaged Aliya's in her revealing outfits spinning all around his tower flooded his head. He stumbled, caught by the waiting Blood who chuckled along with his daughter as he helped the man to a chair.

"Yes, Babies. Four, belonging to Nightmare, Boris, Black and White. It was why Black gave his life twice to save me. Why we should not have left him there to those things." Aliya saddened.

Nightmare rose and came to her wrapping her in his arms. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that and we will do what we can to help Black." He kissed her forehead.

"We may have to go sooner than your thinking." Gray said from the doorway, having heard the last bit of the conversation. "White was on the island. He can call them, Nightmare. I watched as he trapped some, but he is not as strong as you are at it. The Bandersnatch refused to listen when he called her, but he took some with him." He handed the vial of dreams to him. For once, he uncomplainingly tipped it back, feeling the effects take hold. He should at least be able to function until Aliya could help him recover again.

"That what he's making those creepy things out of." Aliya shook her head, "Cruel to push something into a shape it did not choose to be."

"Kind of you to say so, lady." Came a slow, raspy voice before a masked figure appeared in the room. The twins prepared to slay it, but Aliya bid them wait with a wave of her hand. "I bare a gift from the white one." He held a bloody package out to her.

Authors note: I hope you had fun and will see, well maybe read is a better word, you soon! Laters!


	22. Chapter 22

**FloraRose23: **yeah, if you're feeling a little sick, you may want to skip a paragraph or two. Bet you were right on the bloody gift. Thanks for your review!

Chapter twenty two: Bring me to life

Fearing she knew what was inside, she took it from the creature. Unwrapping it, she found the most unique clock she had ever seen, slightly larger and vastly more complicated than those her Dad worked so diligently on. Golden swirls graced the black, broken, and bent metal. Black's clock. "Where is his body?" she asked nearly frantic, "It would not fade so long as it was in wonderland. If we can fix it and return it, he will come back as he always has." Somehow she knew it to be true.

Nightmare studied the creature recognizing it. "Snark, did you choose to be this?" He asked, already determined not to let it return to White.

"No." came the hiss. "He has caught me twice now, guardian, while you were not at your post. That one has killed one fake body filled by my essence, it is an unpleasant thing." It said, pointing to Ace who pointed to himself before smiling.

"Snark, come." Nightmare called, pulling it from the shell his half-brother had placed it within.

The black mist seeped out of the mask, what was left behind melting into a puddle on the floor. It danced there before it took on the shape of a childlike form, appearing like a shadow escaped from its master. "Much better." The room seemed to fill with the sound of his sigh "I am sorry, lady, don't know where the body is."

"I know." The mother's voice came from the doorway. She appeared even younger than she had before, her hair having grown. "I will take you." Nightmare saw her and frowned. He had always known her and she had been a comfort to him when his parents had gone, yet she was the reason they were gone.

"I do care, Nightmare." Her eyes cut over to him, reading him well as one who helped manipulate his birth. It was her who tied him to the island of Nightmares and she who named him so. "As much as one such as I can. There was nothing I could do."

"Spare me the lie. You were weakened at that time, but you could have done something with your son, or hell, even told me the truth at any time in the damn centuries that I have been alive." He glared, daring her to deny it.

"As you will, there was nothing I would do. I do not regret my sons, or tricking your father. I do hold sorrow that he is gone from me. You would have constantly battled with him had I told you. What was done is done, over. What good is there in fighting over it?" The mother held a puzzled look on her face.

He shook his head. She could not understand, a being made of anger, lust and greed giving more of the same until a mortal man made her love. It was a twisted love, but at least it had brought about wondrous things. "Forget it for now. Can he be saved?"

"First we have to fix this." Julius looked over the clock, feeling overwhelmed. It would take time for one such as this. "Aliya, are you up to it?" they ignored the curious looks from the others in the room.

"I am, but I will need to," she paused, grinning trying to think of a way to put it so not to make her Dad make that funny face right before he banged his head on something, "recharge soon. Something tells me that we need to be a full strength." She went to the mother who waited at the door. "Ace, Dee, Dum, will you come with me. I never know what I'm going to run into anymore around here."

"Aliya." Julius rubbed a hand over his face, "Do you think maybe you should put some cloths on first?" He asked, reminding her that she still wore Blacks shirt and nothing else. Boris jumped over to his place, bringing her a dark blue t-shirt with a large skull and cross bones on it, the skull having kitty ears, and a pair of black jeans she had stolen from him, along with her favorite black boots with climbing blue roses.

She changed and returned to them quickly. "I will come too," Peter said, joining the departing group. He would not have her hurt again.

She smiled at him gratefully before following the woman. When they had left the tower, she walked beside her and asked, "Why are you helping us now?"

"Is not he also my son, did I not bleed for him, give part of my life for his?" The mother asked angrily. "He should not have treated his brother so. He let those things feed on him." The ground shook in her grief. She led them to the border of clover, not far from where their cabin once stood. Aliya hated what had happened to Black, but maybe he had brought more good than even he thought. Perhaps now the mother would truly look at her first born.

They approached a red light, an oval of electric current running over Blacks body. "Why the barrier? Aliya asked. 

The mother looked down. "I had to destroy some of his creatures. He intended for him to be devoured so that he could not be brought back. Or so he thought. I would have restored him, even if it meant giving up the rest of my time." She did not farther comment on White, but touched pink current, the shield folding away.

Aliya felt tears burn behind her eyes. The streets of the human world were not kind and she had seen her fair share of bodies used and left to rot, but this was unbearable. His face was untouched, though his unseeing eyes gazed coldly at the sky, the spark of life gone from him. Large chunks of flesh were missing from his right side, the bones of his ribs visible through the bloody carnage. It was his chest that suffered the worst damage, the skin and bone melted where he had taken the poison in her place, a gaping hole on the left side where is own brother had torn his heart away. Anger burned.

A violent purple light began to come off her in waves, rising through the air like steam after rain. The ground began to tremble beneath them. Focusing, she took his clock in her hands. The men around her watched in all as the metal began to straighten, taking on the same violet hue. The pieces arranged themselves fast than even the knights eyes could follow. Then the light slowly faded as a loud tic sounded in the quiet. Aliya slowly pressed the clock back into the gory remains of his chest, then sat back, waiting for any sign of life from him, absently rubbing the blood off her hands in the wet grass of the field.

The men stood in awe of her. "As I wane, she rises." The mother said quietly. "Good." Even within her empty chest a hint of warmth bloomed in hope for what she was leaving behind.

Slowly, the tears began to close, covering muscle and bone. When the worst wound, the hole in his chest, was nearly closed, he drug in a harsh, gasping breath. Black eyes blinked, shining as his body jerked. "Fuck that hurt." He wheezed. He looked over at her, "I like it much better when you kill me.

Aliya laughed in relief, hugging him as he shivered on the ground. "I missed you too, you ass." She whispered against him.

He looked passed her, surprised to see his mother there, tears still trailing down her pale skin. Black frowned, having never seen any emotion from her before. "Mother?"

"Be well, my son." Her eyes glittered as the sun changed position, a new time change upon them. She faded from his sight as light from the setting sun, her time with them nearly finished. She had things yet to do in the short time remaining, seeing his wishes carried out long after he had gone.

The twins helped Black to his feet. The return trip to the tower was silent, each lost in thoughts of their own, about the past, the present, and what the future would hold for the people of the land of wonders. One thing was for certain, the rules of the game had changed.

Authors note: until next time, laters!


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: The fairies have been out to play along with pain meds for dental work. This should be fun! At this time I would like to note that I take no responsibility for the onset of insanity resulting from this chapter.

**FloraRose23:** Thank you for your review. I absolutely love the hero no one expects and I had to revive him, one he still has a part to play and two, him dying would have been a crappy ending. That is just not something I am capable of. You should hear the three days of ranting that comes after I read a story or watch a movie with a bad ending. I almost get committed every time!

**Sinister Laughter: **I love the sound of that! I am so glad you enjoy my torment of poor Julius. It is too much fun! Thanks for your review!

Chapter twenty three: Drawing Straws

A new dawn found those at the tower restless. Blood had disappeared for a time, saying that he had needed to check on Elliot and keep a promise he had made the night she had been abducted. Aliya had a feeling that someone was in tremendous pain, because he came back in the most pleasant mood she had ever seen him in. He also appeared to be stalking her Dad, though she did not think that Julius had caught on just yet. He was set up in his temporary work room trying to catch up. Ace was gone as well, collecting. The others were up to something, but she had yet to figure out what.

Blood was indeed watching the clockmaker. His disposition had vastly improved for watching Pierce's blood rain down the wall he was still pinned to. His pleading voice had been like music that still resonated through his head. It had put him in the mood to play and there was only one who came to mind. His little shy Julius who was still fighting him so hard. His lips curved into a small smile, hidden by his tea cup, as his prey once again peeked up at him from his work.

Opportunity struck when he rose, empty cup in hand. He leaned against the wall beside where Julius was going through the arduous process of making coffee just the way he liked it. The hatter could not help but noticed that his hands trembled a little more the longer he stood there. "You know," he held back a chuckle when the other man jumped, "that substance is horrid."

Julius huffed. "I doubt you've ever had it made correctly." He struggled to still his hands. Blood seemed to have joined Alice in constantly consuming his thoughts. Not being stupid, he realized that Blood was wearing him down with his constant pursuing, and the constant strain of all that was going on around them. He was beginning to wonder himself where this would lead, however, it was still embarrassing as hell.

Blood leaned close, enjoying the way his face heated, the red color reminding him of the roses he favored. "Are you offering to make it for me, correctly?" He asked, drawing the word out, his voice low and sexy.

The cup hit the floor as the clockmaker jerked slightly. He scowled, despite the red cheeks. "You enjoy tormenting me, don't you?"

"Immensely." He replied, stroking his jaw, surprised that he had not fled yet. Deciding to press his luck, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his.

"My, my. The clockmaker and the hatter." Blacks irritating voice filled the room. "How times have changed."

Julius wrenched away, glaring at Blood before walking away, vowing to hide in his room until he could go home again.

Blood growled, fiercely glowering at the joker. However, part of him was pleased. Julius had not fled the room, but walked and had not left him, but the audience they had acquired. He would see it as progress. But still, he thought, raising his gun. He adjusted his aim only for his daughter's sake. Firing, he left a gaping hole in Blacks thigh before calmly leaving the room, cane in hand. Plans for his quarry already filling his head by the time he passed Aliya in the hallway. After a brief hug, they both continued on their way.

Black braced himself against the wall, wondering how long it would take to heal this time. Seeing Aliya coming his way, he brightened. "Hello, my favorite death."

She rolled her eyes. "What did you do to piss father off?" today she wore black, corset, skirt and boots, with only the occasional blue to break it up. She was in a dark mood today for some reason. Aliya was also tired, very tired.

"It seems that I walked in on your parents kissing, Daddy dearest did not appreciate It." he limped along beside her.

"Hm," Aliya hummed, "he must be amused today. Otherwise, you would still be dead on the floor." She said, unconcerned. "Have you seen the other guys?" She had overslept, but it was usual not to have run into one of them by now.

Black laughed. "Yeah. Their all in the incubus's office, playing for you."

She stopped. "Playing for me?"

"It seems, they think that you need energy and all would like to be the one to help you with that problem. It has been quite humorous." His black eyes glimmered, "Not that I blame them, no one fucks like you." Aliya pushed him over, growling as she went down the hall toward Nightmares office. He caught himself on the wall before calling out, "Does this mean I can't join the roster?" Turning back, she shot his other thigh, causing him to crash to the floor before continuing on. "Fuck" he growled from the floor.

Nightmare passed by on the way to his office. Squatting down, he looked the injured man over "You have a talent for being shot, little half-brother"

Black chuckled. "I was once told I needed a lock for my mouth. It would help me live longer." He helped him off the floor. "You would call me brother?"

"I see no reason not to, it's what you are." Nightmare told him. It was strange, but he was glad he still had family floating out there, minus one psychotic joker. Between Black, the child Aliya carried, and Aliya herself, he never felt that bone chilling loneliness that had consumed him when his parents died.

"Given enough time, I'm positive that will change." Black said. "After all, the last man who called me brother killed me more than anyone else."

"I would not kill you." He was assured, "But I would avoid sleep for a while if you really piss me off." The flare of sliver eyes and maniacal grin made Black shiver.

"I'll remember that." He promised as the both followed Aliya's trail. It did not take long to find her, propped up outside his office door listening to the men inside. She did not look all that amused.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, crankily. Gray, Boris, Peter, Dee, and Dum broke apart, looking at her sheepishly. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Have fun, I'm going back to bed." She turned, passing Black and Nightmare.

"Should she be that irritable?" Boris asked.

"She's pregnant and energy hungry," Black commented, "You're lucky she's so tired or you would have got shot too."

"Looks like you're up, cat." Nightmare said, watching as he grinned and faded.

Aliya made it back to her room in peace. She hated feeling the way she did, drained and sleepy. She really hoped this didn't last for the duration of her pregnancy because it sucked like Grays oatmeal. She flopped face down on her bed, groaning, only to tense when she felt a light pressure holding her legs down. A soft blindfold covered her eyes. "Getting kinky on me now, my kitty cat?" she asked, not bothering to remove it. A light burn started just below her stomach. Maybe she was more willing to play than she had thought.

She felt his warm breath as he chuckled against the back of her neck, "Always have, sweet Ally Kat." He slowly unlaced the corset she wore, stripping the cloths from her body before turning her over. "The sight of you like this makes it worse." He said, trailing his tongue across her rose. "I keep picturing you bound in silk and completely at my mercy."

She shivered in anticipation. Aliya wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand finding and rubbing his sensitive ear. "We had better do that then," she tugged his mouth down to hers. "Unrequited fantasies can make hard times."

She was stopped mid giggle when silk wound its way around her wrist. He pressed against her, proving her statement true. "Play time, Ally cat." He whispered as he nipped her lips.

Nearly half a time change later, Aliya slipped out of her room, leaving a worn out kitty cat sleeping in her bed. She felt almost bouncy having gained some energy wearing Boris out. She had lain with him for a bit, cuddling, but it was time to get up. She needed to check on her parents, and her guys, undoubtedly still up to mischief. Aliya slipped in the room next to hers, it having a connecting bath. It was not as good as the one at the hatter's mansion, but was still large enough for a few people. She sighed as she slipped into the hot water, relaxed.

The door opening caught her attention. Aliya opened her eyes to find Peter, who was slowly stripping his clothing off. Hungry eyes watched every movement until he sat across from her in the bath. "Peter?" she asked, leaning forward.

He took her wrist, still a little red from the binding silk, and tugged her over onto his lap. A tiny moan escaped her as he pressed her against him. "You like this I was dying to see, I have come your slave to be." He kissed her deeply, her hands dancing across the skin of his ribs.

"My charming rabbit wishes to serve," she licked his lips, rubbing her heat against him, "have the reward that you deserve." He filled her, hotter than the water surrounding them. Her bunny insisted on washing her thoroughly, so she lost even more time before leaving him dressing in the bathroom.

She was beginning to see a pattern, especially when Gray pulled her into a secluded corner of the hall. He pressed her up against the wall, his hand trailing up her thigh, raising the light blue sundress she had just put on. "I have a request, my Rose." He found her lace covering and snapped them, letting them fall to the floor. "I would have your mark as well." He told her, trailing kisses down her neck as he played under her dress.

"I thought you did not want to be a number, Gray." She breathed out as his pants dropped and he lifted her, her legs instantly wrapping around her.

"I'm not." He pressed into her, slowly thrusting, her upper body braced against the stone. "I'm your one and only lizard." He stole her husky laugh with a kiss. A while later, she graced him with a blue rose on his neck just beside his lizard tattoo, oddly making it look like it was climbing on the flower which amused them both. Then, after the wobbly legs wore off, she set off to get things done, her eyes gently glowing from the energy she was storing up.

After a quick and lonely lunch, she found herself drug into a sitting room with the twins. "We want to play a game." Dee said wrapping around her.

"It's called couch." Dum said as they took her over to one.

"We are going to see how many ways we can take you on the couch." Dee bent her over the arm of the couch, tossing her dress up, not delayed by the underwear she had yet to replace. She had to smile as Dum appeared before her, they always worked so well together.

The time was changing before she left the two, exhausted, sleeping on either end of the couch they had used so well. She covered them with the blanket and left the room. Walking the hall once more, she thought the marathon was over, her skin taking on a faint glow. She felt like she could run across the whole of wonderland and not be breathless at the moment.

That was until Black grabbed her and drug her into his appointed room. "Aren't you too weak to be doing this so soon? You just died yesterday." She asked, thought did not complain as he stripped the dress from her, he himself already bare. She could see the healing marks on his legs where he had been shot twice.

He tossed her on the bed, gentle not being in his nature. "Kill me again if you like, love." He glided inside her, lifting her hips off his bed. "Besides, I wanted to be on top for once." She smiled, letting him have his way as her hands slipped around his waist, fingers digging in, urging him deeper.

By the time she left him, her body glowed radiantly. She had to find Nightmare, the one she was sure was responsible for her day of play. Not that she wasn't grateful, cause damn, what a day it had been, but if she didn't get rid of this excess energy soon, she was going to explode. She found him on their balcony at the highest point of clover tower. "Proud of yourself, dear?" She asked, her tone nearly cross.

"How bright you are tonight, Aliya." He said, teasingly. He approached her. Nightmare wondered if she would see his planning in this. The others just thought he was being helpful, but his little succubus caught on. "It was the fastest way to get us both strong, Aliya and their not complaining, so what's the harm?" he asked, silver gleaming, amused.

Her glowing blue eyes narrowed, "Ask yourself that." She pulled him down onto the cold stone floor, the wind whipping around them. "You are not allowed to complain about scorch marks." Her mouth came crashing down on his, feeding him. As their bodies joined together, they lit up the top of the tower. The bright white light could be seen across all of clover and remained strong for most of a time change.

"So," she asked, laying on his chest. "How did they decide the order?"

"I may have mentioned something from the outsider world. It's called drawing straws." He smiled at her giggle. They rose, dressing. They were going toward the dining hall when Aliya was amused to see Blood slip from her Dads room. She knew that nothing major would have happened because Julius was nothing but cautious. Her father would have to work very hard on this challenge. Her mental phrasing made her giggle again. She was in such a good mood. Aliya needed a day like this, away from the fight and nothing but fun.

They entered the dining hall to see most of the guys already there, bickering about one thing or another. The chaos brought her joy. She sat down beside Blood, Julius soon joined her on her other side, looking anywhere by at her father. "What was everyone up to today?" he asked.

"Oh, the guys played a game called drawing straws, it quite wore them out." Aliya said, sending the men in the room teasing glances," and I spent time," she smiled slightly, "Recharging." She folded her hands under her chin and leaned forward, her gaze full of naughtiness, "What did you find to do this afternoon, Daddy?" her voice was full of suggestion. Julius blushed and looked away. Blood nudged her hip, silently telling her to behave. She winked at him, causing him to smile before hiding it with his tea.

Authors note: Sorry for the sex petit fours, but if I had of written full cake, my hands would have broken! I leave you with some of my favorite Freaks borrowed words # 40 Raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be, never be anything but loud, nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks –P!nk- raise your glass


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: Hello again, did ya miss me? (Giggles)

**Sinister Laughter:** Thank you for your review! I am thrilled that I can amuse you!

Chapter twenty four: Turning tides

Nightmare stood on the shore of the island that shared his name. The black water was turbulent, crashing upon the white shore, welcoming its master once again at full power. It was now time to strengthen his hold on his domain once more. White should not have been able to approach, much less take the spirits from the sanctuary made for them. The bellows of them rung across the land as he walked the edge of the beach, laying power points upon the ground, ten in all.

He entered the forest, feeling the presence of the most solid creatures, the Bandersnatch mate pair, following behind him. Five more points he laid. As he walked, the two became more solid. The black mist fell away, slowly revealing white fur and glowing orange and blue eyes. Fangs large enough to pierce through a man gleamed in the dim twilight as the large horse sized cat creatures roared, the sound echoing throughout the island and the waters beyond.

With the fifth lay point done, he turned to them. "For your fortitude against the white joker, I grant you form. You are now the protectors of this island. Let no one in who does not bare my mark." The large beasts bowed down before him. He walked to them and lay his hands on their massive foreheads, letting his power brand them. When he lifted away, a black scythe remained, its blade shinning with a sliver edge.

He turned, heading toward the center, intending to finish the barrier and close off access to the island to all but him and those he sent. A disturbance ran through him, like the sharp jab of a knife to his side. White, or one of his minions had returned. The grin that spread across his face was nothing less than sinister. He hoped that it was White, wanting to spill his blood for all the suffering he had caused.

White appeared in the center of the island. For some reason, he could not touch the outside ring where he usually came before working his way into the interior. Several of his newly created monsters fanned out behind him, a few twitching oddly since touching the ground of their true home. Today he brought three jars with him, each smaller than the last, three specific items in mind. It was time to take the fools strength and gut him with it. He smiled pleasantly at the thought.

"I am so glad to see you here, brother." Nightmare strolled out of the forest, black vines bending out of his way, their blooms lighting up from being near him. Black vapor began to cling to him until he reached the center near the arch, becoming a living robe that moved and churned around him making his movements hard to focus on. "It is far passed the time you pay for your violations."

White sneered. "What violations? Technically, I have broken no rules of the game." His white suit stood out in the dim atmosphere. "Besides," he said, casually uncorking his smallest bottle. If he could get ahold of one creature he would be satisfied. He doubted his brother would be able to stop him, but just to be sure, he set the bottle on the ground, the lure already in place inside. "What have I to fear when the game master will not punish me?" His red eyes gleamed, his lips twisted into a smug grin.

Nightmare looked at him, Black slowly bleeding out the white in his eye, until the molten silver resembled its mate. "In case it has escaped your notice, there is a new game maker on the rise. Soon the rules will change and she will not spare you."

"Ah, yes." He held his hand out, long metal whip forming, its edges gleaming like razor wire. "How is my bride to be, did she enjoy my gift?" He laughed darkly.

Nightmare chuckled, "Probably far more than you intended for her to. Black doesn't seem to be complaining much about it neither." A bolt of black lightning came to his open hand, leaving a long, black bladed scythe in its place. It felt great to take this form once more, his aura stretching like muscles stiffened from disuse.

"He lived." White stated, anger burning in his chest. How dare he live after he had gone through all the trouble to keep him permanently dead. "I guess I'll have to do a better job of killing him next time. Betrayal is an ugly thing and must be punished." He took in Nightmares new appearance. "Been playing in the mortals dreams, brother?" The whip lashed out, barely disturbing the dark mist of the cloak he wore.

"Where do you suppose they came up with such an image to begin with?" Nightmare did not blink as the weapon struck out twice more, one strike nearly cutting his face. "Is that why you envy me so?" He asked casually step siding an attack from one of the clawed fingers, their Janus masks grinning eerily at him. The male Bandersnatch barreled out of the trees, catching the form, shaking it before its false body broke in two. It dissolved into dust as the spirit returned to the forest.

"Envy you?" White scoffed. "Such a weak, pathetic thing, depending on your assassin to protect you for so long." He quit trying to play with the other man, attacking directly aiming to take his head.

Nightmare moved in a blur, seeming to dissolve in black haze, reforming in front of the joker, scythe swinging upward. Blood poured from his chest, as he blinked away, trying to come behind the dream keeper. He did not come close, Nightmare fading out once more to bring his weapon across his back, white fabric shredding, red seeping into it. The five remaining creatures bore down on the incubus as White retreated to where he had left the vials. He was not healing, the tears in his flesh bleeding freely taking his strength with the flow. Nightmare drew his scythe once more, swing it through the circle of attackers, cutting through them like light through shadows. They exploded before him, dust raining down as the spirits were freed from the shells they had been forced into.

White drug himself over to the glass, black swirling inside of it. He grinned replacing the cork. He had his prize. Clutching it to him, he faced his brother who calmly approached.

"Do you wish to rest, White?" Nightmare spoke charmingly. "Nightmare Island is equally connected between wonderland and the mortal world. You probably would eventually heal if you died here, but it would take a long while, giving you time to reflect." He raised his weapon once more.

"I think I will decline." He said, quickly fading away, returning to his sanctuary underground where none could touch him. Even if the incubus did manage to block him from the island, he now had the only spirit he needed to bring the down fall of the role holders and regain his queen, ruling a land of horrors and darkness like the modern human world had yet to see. What was, would be again.

Nightmare allowed the cloak and scythe to diminish, returning to his normal state. Walking to the arch, he placed a hand upon it, lighting the structure up with a black light, connecting the lay points until the whole island glowed darkly for a moment, before fading away. It left a clear barrier behind, none but Nightmare and maybe Aliya strong enough to pass through. Even the mother no longer held the power to do so without Nightmares permission. He walked to the two remaining glass vails that White had left, smashing them under his heel. Slowly, he let his senses wonder the isle, taking stock of what was still in place and what was still missing. Being creatures of spirit, it was nearly impossible to permanently kill them. What he found worried him. There were not many left gone, ten at the most of the smaller creatures, but there was one, one that he only used to plague the minds of serial killers and Alice's aunt.

The two great cats came behind him, head butting him slightly. He absently stroked their heads, his mind wondering over old ground. How could he retrieve it? By now White was holed up in his prison, rapidly healing where they could not go. The exceptions being Julius, Ace, and Black, but Aliya would not allow them to go alone and Nightmare himself would have to be there to control the beast. After one last affectionate pat on the white fur, he left the island to its new protectors.

Authors note: yes, I made Nightmare a reaper, a sexy one. Fun times! Laters!


	25. Chapter 25

Authors note: I feel playful today, even though this is supposed to be a serious chapter. Oh well, I follow where the fairies lead, where ever that may be, let us see what they bring to us today.

**FloraRose23:** you are very wise, or I am very easy! (Or both, lol :))

Thank you for your review!

Chapter 25: Battle Plan

Aliya waited quietly behind Nightmares desk, keeping her aura low. She tried to keep her breathing and heartbeat steady, fighting the grin that wanted to break free. Her stalker had yet to find the new hiding place, she was glad she had stolen a page from Nightmares book. After all, he had had years of practice hiding from Gray and his noxious concoctions.

"Can I help you?" Nightmare asked, popping in beside her, causing her to jump, aura spiking.

"Shit!" she cried, speeding around the desk.

Strong naked arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against a hard chest. "Caught you again, Ally Kat." Boris whisper against her neck, leaving a kiss there.

She snuggled against him as she glared at the one responsible for her capture. "Damn it, Nighty, I was winning that time." She pouted prettily.

Nightmare allowed his eyes to run over her. She was decked out in true Aliya style with a tight black halter half shirt, blue and black plaid short skirt with black lace tights, completed with knee high boots, black with her rose climbing the side. Her locket was tied on with a dark blue ribbon matching the one that tied her hair up in a side pony tail where she had tucked an actual blue rose. She had outlined her eyes in black and gray, making them stand out along with her blood red lips. She stole his breath away every time he saw her, but when she dressed like that it was all he could do not to drag her to the nearest bedroom. Or wall. Or floor, or good, sturdy table top. His eyes started to glow, but he tried to shake it off. They had important things to discuss. "Sorry, babe, we can't play right now." He motioned for her to sit down, "Boris can you gather every one that is here?" The cat looked as if he would pout as well, but he nodded and slipped away.

"What happened?" She asked, hopping up on his desk, crossing her legs.

"White showed up." He told her, eyes lingering on her lace clad thighs. Damn, she was so distracting.

Grinning, she leaned forward, "You know, you can touch them if you want to." She giggled when he groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

Drawing the hand down his face, he plopped into the chair he had offered her earlier. "Where did you find a blue rose anyway?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"Father grew them special for me. He says I'm just as challenging as they are." She smiled, "now you want to tell me what happened, did you leave him in a gory puddle of his own blood? Or maybe headless?" She asked, images of a disemboweled White playing gleefully through her mind.

"Sometimes you scare me, Rose." Gray said, walking over to his desk, leaning against it.

"Sounds like fun to me, when can we go?" Ace said, sharing a wicked smile with her. He stood beside where she sat and they took turn poking at each other.

"Aliya!" came a slightly shocked voice at the door. The stunned look on his face just got worse as she stood and came over to hug him. "Please have boys, please." Julius said almost like a prayer. She just laughed and hugged Blood who waited behind him, smugly.

"What have you been up to today, Father?" she asked, teasing glint in her eye.

He kissed her cheek. "I was teaching your Dad how to hold a gun." He said, calmly walking passed her as she dissolved in a fit of giggles. The rest of the room looking at her strange, not having heard him, Julius blushing anyway.

After she got ahold of herself, she returned to her perch beside Ace. "So, fathers teaching you to handle a gun?" she asked, pleasantly. She noted the half smile Ace hid. Ah, a partner in crime, she thought naughtily.

"I thought that I should learn," Julius said, oblivious to the suggestive under currents. "Blood has the best reputation for it."

Ace jerked, laying his head down on Aliya's shoulder as she fought her own smile, Bloods smirk from where he stood behind the man did nothing to help her hold it together. Nightmare and Gray were too consumed in strategy discussion to pay attention to the conversation. "Well, if your gonna have to learn, it's safest to learn it from the finest at it. It hurts less that way." She managed with a straight face. She blinked innocently at the narrow eyed look Blood shot her way, having to try to help hold Ace up as he smoother his laughter in her back, his body shaking.

"Is he ok?" Julius asked, giving his longtime friend a weird look.

I know I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, repeated in her head, but restraint had never been her strong point, "I guess he just gets excited about guns." Though he still laughed, the knight retaliated by nipping at her back, making her squeal.

"You like guns, too, Aliya?" The blue haired man asked, making Blood roll his eyes as Aliya and Ace fell back on the desk, clinging to each other as they laughed. Nightmare and Gray to look up, wondering what they missed, as did Peter, Black, and Boris who finely walked into the room.

"What?" Nightmare asked before anyone else could.

Still chuckling, Ace helped a weak and breathless Aliya off the desk. "Give us just a minute, we'll be right back." He said, dragging her out the door, followed by an explosion of humor that echoed down the halls of clover tower.

"They're in a good mood today." Julius commented.

"So it seems." Blood said turning to Nightmare, "I assume that there was a purpose for this assembly?"

"Yes. As I told Aliya, White showed up on the island today. He was trying to collect more spirits for his creep show. I managed to keep him from most of them, and blocked him from ever returning there, along with adding guardians." Nightmare began to pace.

"Mostly, as in not all?" Peter asked, sitting down.

"I'm afraid not, and he went for power this time. He's got the jabberwocky." He said quietly.

"Fuck." Black said, running his hands through his hair. He was the only other one old enough to remember how bad this could be. "Can he make a physical form for it?"

"Care to explain the bad?" Boris asked, perched on the back of a chair.

Nightmare nodded, "Think large dragon like thing with acid venom and the ability to manipulate the dark along with immense physical strength."

"Easy," Ace said, returning with Aliya in tow. "For a dragon, all you need is a knight." He bounced into a chair, pulling her into his lap.

"Could you be serious for a minute?" Gray growled, annoyed at the cocky knight.

Aliya straitened with difficulty, the knight in question still tickling her relentlessly until she smacked at his hands. "Do we know what he is planning? Without knowing, it does us no good to counteract it. I would suggest that we just stand ready. He will have some of those things he makes, a large knight worthy dragon," she winked at Ace, "and about a hundred faceless. Plan for war, my friends." She stood, hand cocked on her hip, "I will promise you this, before he touches me again, I will hang him by his small intestines until they break, then add the big one, hopefully before he passes out from the blood loss."

"Well that settles that then." Nightmare said sarcastically while Blood and Ace snickered. "I was wondering if anyone had any thoughts on how to imprison or kill him."

"You can't so long as he is within wonderland." Black said, "Unless you want to stand over him and take turns beheading him every hour."

"Ok!" Aliya, Ace, Peter, Boris, and Gray said together.

"Lovely," Nightmare said, laying his head down on his desk. Awesome, war planning with children he thought sadly.

"So, you takin on the knight now, sweet death?" Black sneered, noting that Ace pulled her back down, the two continuing to play.

"I have not decided if I'm going camping with Ace or not," she smirked not daring to look at Julius in case he caught it this time, "it's a lot to take in." she smiled sweetly. The room exploded with laughter and groaning as Ace rested his forehead on her back. Julius face palmed, hiding the redness of his cheeks. Blood decided that their daughter got her perverseness from their Alice, had to have, smothering his smile.

Talks went on until the evening meal, often interrupted by an impish Aliya and her wayward knight, who found everything impossibly funny. They came up with several ideas of how to trap the joker, but Aliya's words still lingered. The next move belonged to White, they could only stand, ready to fight.

Authors note: I'm berry, berry baaaaad! ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note: YAY! No sleep! chapter revised as of 10/14/14

**FloraRose23:** that's awesome, hold on to that as long as you can. I, on the other hand, am positive that I was born a perverse creature, I don't ever remember being any different than I am right now. I actually had to clean that conversation up to be a little subtle cause I think it's funnier that way! Poor Julius, I use him well, but I'm afraid that is what happens to my favorite peoples! Thanks for your review!

**Sinister Laughter:** I am pleased to amuse! I did try to make that a serious chapter, but must follow where my fairies lead and they are just wicked little things sometimes! Thanks for your review!

Chapter 26: Behind Enemy Lines

Julius stood at the top of the tower, staring out over Clover, wishing he were home and blood and death did not wait around the corner. He was a simple man in a complicated life, though he would not change it, there were times when he wished he could close himself away like he had been when Alice had first found him.

"It hard for you isn't it?" Ace asked, resting his back on the short wall of stone that kept one from plummeting to the ground.

"Sometimes. I do not do change well." The clockmaker sighed, the dark blue of his hair blending in with the approaching shadows.

"I'm sure Aliya will solve that for you." Ace laid a hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes, my friend, you have to jump off the cliff and just go with it. You will be happier that way." He started to walk away.

"Are you going to sleep with my daughter?" Julius asked, hating himself for wanting to know.

"I don't know, does anyone actually sleep with your daughter?" The knight chuckled at his dark look. "Aliya and I have fun together as we are, not everything about her has to do with sex, you know. Having said that, you never know what the future will bring."

Julius sighed despairingly, "Which means you have not, but may in the future."

Ace chuckled, beginning to walk away. "Hay, clockmaker," he turned around, walking backwards, "you wanta go on a field trip with me and Black?"

"Why would I..," he stopped, realizing they were sneaking into the prisons. "Cliffs, huh?"

"Are you feeling bouncy yet?" Ace asked, eyebrow raised.

"I will meet you downstairs in just a minute." He looked out over the evening sky, dark blues and purples chasing red and orange across the horizon.

"Deep thoughts?" Blood asked, arms coming to either side of him, closing him in, but not touching.

Julius stiffened for a moment. He should be used to this by now, Blood took advantage of every opportunity. He was beginning to see why Alice had loved him, he came at you until you loved him or shot at him. Then he would probably just be amused, or worse, turned on. "What do you think she would have thought of all this?" He asked softly.

"Alice?" Blood asked. Julius nodded, not trying to move away, which surprised him slightly. "She was limitless in her love and understanding. I messed up badly with her, often, but still she loved me. I cannot believe she'd have anything less than whole hearted expectance. It's not like she didn't know everything about me when she decided to move in with me and I am beginning to believe that she was a tad more perverted than I knew."

"Why is that?" Julius turned, puzzled. He gasped lightly, not realizing how close Blood actually was.

Blood chuckled, leaning even closer, "Because, dear clockmaker, Aliya certainly did not get it from you and that girl is nothing short of twisted. If I didn't know better, I'd say she had my sense of humor."

Julius studied the man before him, wondering. He might die in the next few hours anyway, so he might as well start jumping early. Closing the distance between them, he kissed the hatter quickly before ducking under his arm, heading out to meet Ace. "Julius." Bloods voice stopped him, but he did not face him, wanting to keep his blush to himself for once, "What are you up to?"

"Cliff jumping." He said walking away, feeling oddly proud of himself. Blood watched his retreating back, worried for once.

He met Ace and Black at the base of the tower. "So what is the plan?" He asked.

"We are going to sneak in my part of the prisons, he still can't enter there. Then were are going to do our best to find out what he has planned" Black said, "Oh yeah, and don't fuckin die because I'd rather not be at your daughters tender mercy. I don't want to go from calling her sweet death to 'please stop cutting that off.'"

Ace snickered, but Julius did not find it that funny, knowing she would do that without a doubt. "Let's go then." He grumbled. Black grabbed both their shoulders, flashing them into his old home.

Pink eyes caught the movement. "Shit." The cat whispered meeting the mismatched eyes of the girl who was spying with him, looking for trouble.

"They took my Dad with them." Aliya was confused, "Why would the take my Dad there?" Far from stupid, she realized that at least one of her fella's would try some way to sneak behind enemy lines, but her Dad?

"He's stronger than he knows, Ally Kat, perhaps it's time he realized it and stopped being so neutral. Believe me, if you had ever seen him in the judge's chair, you would not worry so, no one does cold control like your Dad. He's just been thrown since you got here. This is not a bad thing." He said, running his hands up and down her arms.

Remembering the tale of how he stopped one of Whites creations, Aliya had to agree that there was more to the clockmaker than meets the eye. Still, he was her one and only Daddy. "How long do we give them before I break into the place for rescue?"

"One time change," Blood answered her, "he gets one time change." He had a white knuckle grip on his cane, but his face was as calm as ever.

"Damn, Black, do you ever clean this place?" Julius asked, avoiding broken toys and abandoned furniture.

"Why? It's not like prisoners live long enough to complain about it." Black answered him, voice low to prevent an echo. They were getting close to Whites stairs, the white marble already visible.

Just beyond the black granite, four faceless waited with one of the spirit creatures. The white cloaked being stood still dead center of the stair case, while the faceless nervously paced, avoiding contact with it. "What are we going to do? If we go in there and kill all of them, it's bound to draw attention." Julius asked.

"That's fine by me!" Ace said, always ready for a fight.

"Subtle, remember." Black reminded him. He studied the scene in front of him, looking for any opening to slip through. It would not be much help if they did not even get through the first layer of defense.

"You've returned." Came a quiet feminine voice from behind them. The faceless woman remained calm while finding herself with two swords and a pistol pointed in her direction. "I will not give you away. Has she come again?"

"You helped Aliya the last time she was here." Ace said, eyeing her, positive she had been the one who tossed her the pistol when they had been fighting off the golems.

"Why would you help us?" Black asked, doubt written on every feature.

"I would not help you, black joker. I hate the very air you breathe," she glared at him, "But I hate your brother more. I am helping her."

"You must be one of the harem workers." Black sneered at her. "I would apologize, but we both know I would not mean it."

"Harem worker?" Julius asked, disgusted they would have such a thing. One should always be provided a choice, but the circus faceless were given to White by the mother to use as he saw fit.

"Whites play toys. The games are always interesting." Black replied, shrugging. Yes, he had done many cruel things along with his brother, he had never denied it.

"My name," she turned to Julius, knowing him to be Aliya's father, "is Mira. I would help my lady in any way possible, even if it means helping him as well. Please, follow me." She led them away from the stairs, through a narrow passage just under them.

"I never knew of these." Black looked around the dark passageway.

"White has been spying on you forever, sending one of us through. He never had any reason to doubt you, being nearly depraved as him." Mira went on, anger clear in her voice, "Some of the harem were actually grateful when you were together because he draws more blood alone." She commented, leading on.

They came to a small ladder leading up through the white floor. She went first, peaking out, then coming back down. "It's clear. You will come out in a cell in the far corner of the main hall. He is in his play room, where he makes those things."

"Thanks!" Ace said, heading up the ladder. Black followed behind him, knowing she did not want his thanks and that was fine with him.

"We are grateful." Julius told her before starting up. Her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Give my lady our gratitude. She has many here who will answer when she calls on the day of the battle. White does not hold as many as he thinks." She told him quietly, before slipping away. He watched her disappear before following his companions.

"That was helpful." Ace said, pushing the cell door quietly open, the main hall appearing empty. They crept along the hall, staying close to the tapestry covered walls, Black leading the way. They came to a large glass dome, clear glass with gold metal running through it in interesting shapes and patterns. "That can't be good." Ace cheerfully pointed down.

On the floor of the huge room was a massive wallowing red tangled mess. It appeared to be growing even larger, almost seeming to breathe as it pulsed like the beat of an enormous heart. "Shit." Julius whispered, felling a little sick. It had to be the jabberwocky in its rebirth.

"Enjoying the view?" White asked, amused from behind the three. He had two of his golems and quite a few faceless. They fanned out at his sides, weapons drawn.

"Oh good, I was getting bored." Ace drew his swords, flexing his hands in lazy circles warming up for a good fight, ignoring Blacks irritated look.

Julius took a small breath, allowing the cold to seep into his veins. He griped his weapon the way that Blood had taught him, ready to fight his way through. Black drew his sword as well, absently wondering if he could get close enough to his brother to return the favor of killing him at least once, something he had never done in all their years together. Both groups stared tensely at each other.

"K, that's enough of that." Ace said before taking one of his swords and breaking through the glass behind him. Trusting the two men to defend themselves, he jumped down to where the writhing mass waited. He began to trash the room, throwing chemicals and other flammable matter at it. He could hear the clash of swords and gunfire above him as he took his campfire matches from his pocket. Lighting the book, he tossed it at the heap of flesh and began to make his way back to his friends.

As soon as Ace dropped through the hole he had made, White's solders attacked. Black met White, sword to sword, sparks flying as black eyes met blood red. "Why try, little brother? You could never beat me, just another toy to play with."

"The great thing about being your toy, old man," Black snarled as he used his sword to push him back, "You learn how to be damn mean!" He slammed his fist in Whites face, sending blood flying as the crunch of his jaw breaking brought him malicious joy. "Perhaps the only reason I have never beaten you, asshole, is cause I never tried." He met him again, strike for strike, the force jarring all the muscles of his arms, but he relished the pain, letting it flow through him and using it against his lifelong tormenter.

Julius was faced with the problem of fighting off the growing hoard. Still, he fired smoothly, without hesitation, easily blowing through the faceless with cool accuracy, head shots, every one. The golems started to be a problem, actually dodging him. When they came closer, he changed the gun into the hammer that had saved his life once before, since bullets seemed not to have an effect. He knocked the first one backwards, its morbid face appearing as the mask shattered, leaving blue blood trails down its misshapen cheeks. The eyes were blue as well, its skin deathly gray, leaving its dark purple lips eye catching.

Ace returning to cover his back, meeting the other masked beast with his sword. Looking around, the knight noticed that most of the faceless had been brought down by the clockmaker. "Those must have been some amazing gun handling lessons." He commented, keeping the small chuckle in his head, as he evaded coal black claws. He spun, decapitating the golem in front of him. Unfortunately, it kept coming anyway. He twisted away, stabbing it through the heart. "Huh." He said calmly when it still moved forward.

"Any knightly words of wisdom right now?" Julius asked as they met back to back, a little winded.

"Nope." Ace dodged another blow, "how bout camping safety?" He asked, quickly maneuvering the headless golem until it was close enough, then knocked it into the fire below. "Rule #20, always build a bigger bon fire."

Julius spun, slamming into the creature, aiming for center mass to move it, until it too fell into the blaze. They stared down into the fire, looking for any sign of movement while Julius made a mental note not to ever let Aliya go camping with the knight, the forest would never be the same.

The inferno grew higher, licking the edge of where they stood. "Shall we catch our ride?" Ace asked, spying Black deliver a kick to the side of Whites left knee, putting him on the ground while he ran him through with his blade.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get the hell out of here." Julius nodded, both men walking to where Black was pulling the metal from his brothers body. "How soon will he revive?" He asked the joker as they grabbed onto his arms, preparing to leave.

"Awhile. Damn that felt good." Black grinned as sparks began to fall on Whites twitching body, "If we're lucky he'll burn first." They faded out, smoke billowing into the space.

A strong force slammed into Julius as soon as they returned, pushing him back. "DADDY!" Aliya shouted, squeezing the breath from him.

He smiled gently and hugged her back. "I'm fine, Aliya." He rubbed her back, feeling her tremble. When she pulled away, he noticed that her eyes were glowing and glassy. The glare she shot toward Black and Ace was raging hot. If looks could kill, they would be a bubbling pile of goo on the floor right then. "It ok," Julius tried again.

"I know, Daddy, and I'm proud of you. I just can't seem to control myself at the moment." Her aura began to leak violet in her fear, anger and relief. "Just give me a minute." She said, heading to her room, the door slam echoing down the corridor.

"Uh oh," Boris said, "Who wants to be the sacrifice to go calm her down."

"I vote the knight, since it was his idea to take her Daddy." Black said, deciding he was in enough pain for the moment. Any other time, he would love to tease the tiger in her den. "She's scary when she's mad, fun, but scary."

"I guess I'll be the brave one then," Ace responded good naturedly following her path to her room. It was quiet for a moment, before a large crash caused them to jump, it was followed by angry noises from Aliya and Ace's laughter. Then some more loudly thumps that made them all wince. Then it got very quiet.

Black grinned, "Guess he's being a proper sacrifice."

Julius groaned, bumping his head into the wall he had been leaning against. Blood came and laid a comforting hand on his arm, "Julius, I think it's time for you to except the fact that your daughter really likes sex. You'll be better off" His voice was falsely comforting. Black and Boris laughed as they walked away, the cat planning to pull details from the joker.

Julius glared at the man in front of him, "Bastard." He said with no heat, pulling away from the wall.

Blood grinned. "I'm proud of you as well, but," he wrapped an arm around the clockmaker shoulders, leading him down the hall, "I think we need to discuss cliff jumping and what height you should start from."

Authors note: k, I'm sleepy now, night night.


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note: Hi! Yes, this is a sex chapter, if you don't like, feel free to skip this one!

**FloraRose23:** you are absolutely right. To be perfectly honest, I don't remember writing the last half of that chapter. I have gone back and redone the chapter in places if you would please go through it again. I would not want my most frequent reviewer to be unsatisfied. As always, thanks for your review!

**Sinister Laughter:** What were you expecting, if I may ask? Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 27: A Knights Night

"Uh oh," Boris said, "Who wants to be the sacrifice to go calm her down."

"I vote the knight, since it was his idea to take her Daddy." Black said, deciding he was in enough pain for the moment. Any other time, he would love to tease the tiger in her den. "She's scary when she's mad, fun, but scary."

"I guess I'll be the brave one then," Ace responded good naturedly, following her path to her room. He paused briefly at her door before swinging it open. The first thing he did was lay his red coat across her dresser as her wild eyes followed him, then he lay his swords beside them.

"Why?" She asked her voice low and angry, "Why would you take him there?"

"Because I wanted to." He smiled charmingly at her before dodging the heavy bedside table she tossed his way along with the light that had been sitting on it. "Now that's lady like." He chided, unbuttoning his shirt.

The sight of his bare chest made her pause, blinking. For a moment, her mind went to the thought of tasting all that skin, running her tongue over every defined muscle. His chuckle made her come back, raging twice as bad. She balled up her fist and swung at his smug little smile, yelling in frustration. He laughed boisterously, catching her as they crashed into the wall with the force of her swing. Literally growling at him, she tried to elbow him in that amazing stomach, but he turned her, pushing her back on the bed, hands pinning her wrists in place.

"Ace, I'm mad at you." She whispered as his knee pressed in between her legs, firmly pinning her in place while pushing her short dress up.

"I know" he breathed against her neck, lightly running his lips over her.

"So what are you doing?" Her eyes closed as he moved to the other side, the light pressure of his mouth an amazing contrast to the firm grip of his hands and knee against her.

"Calming you down." He nipped her lips, making her eyes snap open, wide and backlit. "Is it helping?" He asked, his tone quiet and low, all playfulness gone.

A tremor went through her, "No," she replied, calm being the farthest emotion she could claim at that moment.

"Perhaps a change a change of tactic, then." He said, hovering above her mouth before kissing her hard, his tongue thrusting deep into her mouth. She moaned loudly, returning his kiss as rough as he gave it. His hands moved down her arms, keeping pressure on them until he met with cloth. Without breaking contact with her mouth, he gathered the material, rending it in two with one quick jerk.

Aliya slid her arms across the silk of her sheets, up the steel of his arms until she pushed on his shoulders, flipping him. Straddling him, she allowed the ruined remains of her dress slip off her shoulders. The way he looked up at her, eyes dilated, ever present smile gone from him, reminded her of how he looked fighting, entirely focused and unerringly accurate. Her fingers traced over the lines of his chest and stomach as she studied him, heating his skin under her touch. Gently raking her teeth over her bottom lip, she returned to his mouth.

Ace sat up meeting her halfway, his hands tangling in her hair as her legs wrapped around his body. Hanging onto him with one hand as he ravaged her mouth, she used the other to grasp at the laces of her boots wanting them gone, but not wanting to let go of him long enough to do it properly. His hands traveled down, pressing her bare breasts against his chest, making her gasp at the contact. He cupped her bottom as he caught her lip, copying her earlier motion. He lifted her, setting her down on her dresser, she finely managed to kick them off, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist even as she traced the waistband of his pants, pulling at the fastenings. He kicked his own boots off just as she pushed his pants off his hips, leaving them bare but for her lacey thigh highs. He lifted her again, his fingers digging into her, her arms coming around his neck, holding tightly as he drove into her fiery body. He braced her as her head slung back, crying out at the way he filled her.

Several things fell off the dresser, colliding with the floor as he braced her against it, plunging within her, lost to the way she grasped him inside and out. Her light began to shine underneath her skin, beautiful as her power drew off his. Her mouth nipped, sucking on his flesh, leaving little red marks in her wake, as if she could not get enough of the taste of him. Her hands roamed him, fingers digging in as her voice pleaded with him. Never before had he had such sensations rolling over him.

Lifting her once more, he lay her back on the bed, sinking back into her warmth. Raising her hips to meet his every thrust, clutching him tightly to her as he sped up, stretching her more as he hardened farther, coming close to climaxing. He rose up, pulling her hips flush with his as he ground into her, her heels pressing into him, trying to keep him deep within her as she began to shudder, internal muscles pulling and clenching him as they crested together, voices mingling as they shouted in pleasure.

Breathing heavy, they collapsed on the bed, twisting to the side so that he did not crush her. She burrowed into his chest, gently tracing circles over his skin. He held her tightly, the soft ticking of his clock resting just below her head. When they had calmed, she rose up, looking into those serious eyes. "Why, Ace?"

He lightly touched her swollen lips as he searched her lovely face. "He needed to, Aliya. He once handed a rope to a struggling man and I have waited a long time to repay the favor." He smirked slightly, "Of course, I had to immediately cancel the good by sexing my best friend's daughter. You still mad?" He asked, playfulness returning.

She rolled over on top of him, "I don't know," she smiled wickedly, "You gonna try to calm me again?"

Authors note: short but sweet chapter, hope you had fun! Laters!


	28. Chapter 28

**FloraRose23**: you are correct again, and I do love what I write. It plays like a movie in my head and I do my very best to describe that to my readers, it is important to me to send the right image and I am my own worse critic. Glad you enjoyed the rewrite and the knight's night, wonderful perverse thing that he is. Thanks for your review!

**WARNING:** There will be violence, I don't know how graphic yet, and there will be death, so if those things bother you, you may want to skip parts of this chapter.

Authors note: there comes a time when we have a darkened stage, the laughter fades, the battles rage, and the light of courage begins to rain.

Chapter 28: It Begins

Mira walked down the white marble hall, her footsteps echoing off the cold stone, ash stirring in her wake. It tickled her to see all that pristine white tainted with black soot and brown smoke stains covering the prized tapestry's of horrors that covered the walls. The fire had raged for almost half of a time change, chasing all from the twisted remains left behind, three of the spirit creatures and several faceless falling to it. White, however had woke quickly from his death, crawling away from the flames. He had recovered well and was back to his favorite pastime, torcher. He called for all of those remaining in the prisons, and they had to answer his call.

She was one of the last to answer, his favorite because of the amount of pain that she could withstand. The day her lady had lain with them was one of the moments she cherished fondly because of the marks she had left behind, giving them pain for once. When she had unlocked the cuffs from her wrists that day before the bloody twins took her, she had vowed to serve her whenever possible as thanks for every ounce of pain she had returned to them.

She smirked slightly before smoothing out her expression once more, how she loved it when her lady killed them over and over again. Even though she seemed to have forgiven the Black his crimes, it was worth it to follow her. Mira believed with every tic of her clock that Lady Aliya would end White one day and she was going to help bring that about even if it stole the life from her.

A scream rang out, urging her to hurry. White was apparently impatient, beginning before all of his slaves were there to witness the punishment that waited on those who disobeyed, however unintentional it may have been. She rushed into the wide open space that had once served as the jokers laboratory, few others scurrying around her. He stood in front of eight spirit golems, their eerie masks adding to the feeling of terror that seemed to hover in the air above the mass of bodies waiting for him to speak, the first body slowly dissolving at his feet.

The air was thick with fear, so much that you nearly choked if you dared to breathe. This was bad, far worse than she ever recalled him being, his red eyes searching the crowd, cold and demented. They pierced like a blade as they passed over, not seeing people, but things, his to take, his to give, and his to kill. How she hated that bloody stare and the malicious glee that hid in their depts. They fixed on her, dread welling up with in her as he motioned her forward. Her feet slowly drug against the floor, unconsciously trying to save her life, for his eyes promised to take it from her. she reached his side, feeling pity and shame from those at her back, pity for the pain, and shame for being too scared to try to stop what they all knew was coming.

"Favored slave," he spoke, not knowing her name, nor caring that she even had one, "Do you know what I have called you here for?" He began to walk around her.

"No, master." She answered, head down.

"Are you not the leader of the harem workers?" He asked politely charming making her smoother a wince, it was always worse when he spoke nicely. "The only ones with access to the tunnels into the lower prisons?

Keeping her head down and her voice steady, she answered, "I am, master."

He smiled, gently laying a hand on her shoulder, pushing down with barely any pressure. Mira sank to her knees, knowing it would be worse if she denied him, how those fingers would dig and tear at her. It was one of the first lessons taught to the harem. If White wanted you on your knees, to your knees you would go. "And were you aware that you harbor a traitor, one who helped those who destroyed our home?"

"No, master." She lied with practiced ease, not even the slightest change in breath to make her seem guilty, he would look for any reason for her to be so.

White leaned down near her, his gaze searching the crowd as he stopped before her. "Lier." He breathed against her in a sick perversion of a lover's voice. He rose and walked a short way behind her, her back clear for all to see.

She closed her eyes when she heard the whisper of steal as his whip uncurled, sharpened to a razors edge. Metal, she fought back useless tears. He only used metal when he had no intention of letting his target live, always ending by wrapping the neck and pulling the head from the body. So this was to be her fate. An expert at its use, the first strike merely tore the cloth from her, leaving pale, scared skin bare to all. The second stole her breath as it ripped flesh away, breaking several ribs on her lower left side. The third broke her, shattering bones on her upper right shoulder, her scream breaking through the silence, resounding back across those frozen in horror. She fell forward, harsh, gasping breaths burning her, making her lips want to plead for mercy, for death. Mira bit them closed, knowing that begging would only prolonged the suffering.

White strolled over to her, pulling her back to her knees by her hair, ripping another agenized scream from her battered body. "You will remain on your knees, slave." She shook, but held herself up, recognizing the last stage of his attack. She wished that she could have done more for her lady, but mostly she wished she could have seen his permanent death at her hands. It was a small comfort to know that it was coming, his worst weapon already gone. She heard the dreaded sound of the whip recoiling, her eyes closed, ready for the pain to end.

"Stop!" Came a pleading feminine voice from the crowd of onlookers. "Please, it was me, I showed them the way!" the voice cried.

NO! Mira shouted in her head as her closest friend pushed forward to the front, no one making any move to stop her. Her mouth could not form the words, not that they would save her. From the moment Damia claimed guilt her death was guaranteed. Still the hopeless words played over and over in Mira's head. PLEASE, PLEASE, NO!

"I see." White grinned as two of his smiling golems took her arms, their black claws cutting thin lines into the woman's arms. "And why would you betray me so, slave?" He forgot Mira laying on the floor with fresh blood in his sights.

"Because I hate you." The words were said with every scrap of venom those in the room felt for him. "I hate you so much, you sadistic bastard."

Her head snapped back, slamming into one of the creatures masks leaving blood behind from the blow he delivered. Mira started to crawl towards them, leaving a faint red trail behind her, one arm straining to carry her to where her sister in fate was being held. "Perhaps you should feel the effects of your actions." He said, walking behind the line of monsters. He returned, carrying a clay jar, throwing the contents on her as his minions moved away. A grin spread across his face as a single spark tossed in her direction engulfed her body in flames.

He made them stay, stay through the sounds of her shrieks, the acrid smoke drifting through them. He made them stay, reminding them why they did not disobey, why they followed blindly without hesitation or questions. For Mira, who crawled ever closer to the remains of her friend, why she would do anything to keep him from ruling the land of wonder. By the time she made it across the room, all that remained was a small golden clock, still warm from the person it once lived within. She clutched it to her chest as she continued on, forgotten by her tormenter. She nearly reached the hall when the floor shook, hard enough to bounce her poor wounded body, pulling a whimper from her lips. She could hear Whites voice as he announced something, too far gone to catch his words, the floor trembling again.

A small form ducked down in front of her, white hair swaying gently to its waist. Bejeweled eyes of pinks and reds looked down upon the faceless woman, head cocked to the side. "You are strong for one of the unfinished ones. Had I the power still, I would give you a role this day." Her voice lowered as the floor quaked more, "you must listen. You must find your lady and tell her, it lives." She reached out a childlike hand, a white light beginning to shimmer around Mira, "remember, child. It lives." A loud roar filled the room as she disappeared. The sprite like being looked out, sorrow filled eyes watching the man in the center of the room and the large black beast that barely fit in the enclosed space, before she also faded from the room.

Mira felt damp grass beneath her, wetting the front of her tattered gown. Her sight began to dim as sweet laughter reached her ears, her lady's voice, playful and light. She began her tortious craw again, dragging her now numb body toward the sound of her hope, the golden clock still grasped in her hand. Her mind focused on one thing in those finial moments. "It lives, it lives, it lives." It refrained through her head. Warm hands grasped her, gently turning her over. Sound left her, the silence deafening as the vision faded away. In the darkness, a flicker danced. A violet glow lit her from the inside, angry, determined words rung in her head as the whole of her warmed. "YOU WILL LIVE!"


	29. Chapter 29

Authors note: Sorry I'm late, my brother commandeered my lappy so that he could do his collage homework cause the dummy, who I love dearly, fell asleep with his and broke it! Anyway, on with the story!

**Sinister Laughter:** I am so glad I could make you hate him! Thanks for your review.

Chapter 29: Fading Laughter

Aliya smiled up at the bright sunshine. Wonderland had graced them with a perfect time change, blue skies with the occasional drifting white puffy cloud. They were moving, deciding that clover had taken enough damage for the time being. They wanted to give Nightmare a chance to repair and catch up and Julius really wanted to go home. Boris, Peter, Black, and Gray refused to leave her. Being that there was not enough room at the clock tower, Blood insisted that they move to the hatter's mansion where she would also have the added protection of the twins. She secretly believed that he just wanted to get back to work as well.

Though she felt that White would retaliate soon, she refused to be down and serious for the day. She noticed that morning when she had woke, a gentle rounding of her stomach. It was not so others would tell just yet, but she could and it made it real for her. She was going to have babies. Aliya wished that her mother was there to share it with her. Alice had been very fond of children, she could only imagine how she would have loved those that were tied to her by blood. Her hand softly covered the tiny mound.

Boris, noticing her movement, asked, "Everything ok in there?" It still had not really sunk in for him that he was to be a father, but it in no way bothered or scared him. He intended to have the best prankster in all of wonderland; he figured he already had a good start between him and Aliya's playful personalities.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him, "I just noticed that I can see my belly stickin out." She giggled, "I'm just a little excited. Wanna see?" she asked pulling him close.

He put his hands on her hips, caressing softly before looking down and grinning. "I see something, love, but it's not your tummy."

She looked at him leering at her breasts before playfully smacking his arm. "Perv!" She said laughing.

She tried to get away, but he wrapped around her, his hands coming around her to cover the spot she held earlier, lightly stroking the area. "Yep, you got a belly now." He teased, loving the sound of her laughter.

Even Black smiled slightly at the sound as he watched the surrounding greenery for any threat against his sweet death. He did not have a problem with her loving the others. They took the light of her, the playful, sexy wild child. He got the anger, the dark, erotic woman that gave pain and pleasure in equal measure and that was just the way he wanted it. Something drew his eyes, just a slight flash of white against the ground cover. "What was that?" He asked, getting their attention.

Aliya gasped, spotting the blood covered figure slowly crawling toward them. They rushed to where she lay, Boris turning her over carefully. "Those were made from White's metal." Black said, her ravaged back clearly showing the signs of his favored weapon. "I'm surprised she's alive, he usually takes their heads." It was not until they turned her that he realized who it was on the bloody ground. "Mira." His voice was quiet.

Aliya looked up at him as she knelt at the woman's side. "She was punished for helping us, wasn't she?" She did not need his nod to know it to be true. Her eyes became glassy as the light dimmed, gray clouds rolling across the sky that had been so blue seconds before.

Mira grabbed her ladies hands, her mouth moving slightly. Leaning down she caught the words the faceless had endured so much pain to bring to her. "It lives, it lives, it lives." She said over and over, her voice losing strength with every repetition. Aliya found herself holding a gold clock that had been in her hand as Mira weakened, her body failing her.

Wind moved across the field, slightly bending the trees where they stood. Waves of violet began to rise from Aliya as she stared down upon the one who had had hope in her. She could feel the clock in her chest slowing, sputtering, trying to stop, and anger filled her. "No." Her voice was low at first, "No." she put her hands on Mira's chest, the purple light visibly entering the woman as rain began to pour from the sky. "You will live." She told her, pushing more and more power into her. "YOU WILL LIVE!" She shouted above the storm as the men tried to cover them. Lightning flashed, the land trembled and the sky boomed, the sound deafening, as the bright light blinded them. They crashed to the ground, unable to stand in the onslaught.

As suddenly as it came, the wind diminished, the rain faded to a soft drizzle. Gray and Boris sat up, slowly moving to their feet. They helped a still blinded Black and Peter off of the women where they had tried to shelter them. Aliya was passed out over top of the girl she had tried to save. They lifted her, astonished at what they had found. Their eyes met, all at a loss at what to say. They lifted them, carrying them the rest of the way to the hatter's mansion. The rain continued its slow shower until Aliya woke once more a short while later.

"IT LIVES" echoed in her head as Aliya sat strait up out of her exhausted sleep. She knew what she had meant, the only thing that it could have been. The fire failed to kill the jabberwocky and it had to be fully risen by now. She had to tell Nightmare. Aliya got up only to sink back on the bed, lightheaded. She rubbed her forehead trying to dispel the feeling.

"Aliya?" Peter came over to her. He bent down to where he could see her face as she dropped her hand. "Are you well?"

"Room just took a little turn." She smiled at him, "I think I just used a lot of energy trying to heal Mira." She frowned, having just really thought about what had happened. "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did. You don't remember?" Peter asked, he searched her eyes, concerned.

"Not really. The last thing I recall is shouting at her and the rain." She leaned back, looking up at him. "I need to get her message to Nightmare, but I'm so tired." She said yawning.

He came closer, bracing his hands on either side of her hips on the bed. He moved slowly up her body, his eyes hot on hers even through the shine of his glasses. "Perhaps you need a little boost." She moaned into his mouth as he covered hers, tongue delving deeply within. She lit up, drawing him in. His hands began to work under her lose shirt that she liked to sleep in when there was a knock at the door. He rose up, smirking at her pouty face. "We can always continue this, the next opportunity will not be missed." He held out his hand.

Aliya slipped her hand into his, bouncing up, feeling better from the small amount of energy he had fed her. She wrapped around him, holding tightly.

He returned the gesture, feeling the slight rounding of her, could not help but run his fingers over it when she pulled away. "Aliya," he looked serious and slightly needy at the same time. She rubbed his cheek with her open palm, waiting for him to speak again. "Do you think we might have a child together some day?"

"Is that what you wish?" she asked, head cocked to the side. She could have sworn her bunny got misty for a moment. Peter White was by no means a soft character, despite the side he had shone to her and her mother. For him to be teary eyed was an extraordinary thing.

"Yes." He said quietly, serious as she had ever seen him.

She smiled. "When comes the right time, Peter, I will gladly have your child as mine." She kissed his cheek and turned for the door, his hand in hers.

What she found waiting for her when she opened it left her speech less. Kneeling before her on the floor were two women. Mira's dark hair and height were recognizable, but she had never seen the small blonde beside her. What held her attention most was the pale lavender eyes that looked up at her from the no longer faceless. Shaking off her shock, she squatted before them. "Why are you on the floor?" she asked curiously.

"We wish to serve you, my lady." Mira said, keeping her head bowed, "we owe you our lives and more than we can ever repay. We are now yours."

Aliya looked up a Peter for a moment, "Are they serious?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"They seem to be." He said, trying hard not to laugh at her. The look on her face was priceless.

"OOOK, then." She said, standing back up. "One, I don't own people." She pulled them up off the floor. "Two, don't do that bowing thing, its creepin me out. Three, you were a great help to me and you owe me nothing."

"We just wish to serve you, my lady." The blonde Damia said. She was grateful to be alive and that she carried not memory of the horrible way that she had died. To be given a face was something she had never dreamed of. She would follow Aliya anywhere and do anything that she asked of her.

"What do I do?" she asked Peter.

"Perhaps you should assign them roles, since you are the one that gave them faces." He said trying to be helpful.

"Um, sure." She said, chewing on her bottom lip. Aliya was thrilled that she had given them eyes, but now she was lost. What do you do when random people wish to belong to you?

"It would seem, darling daughter," Blood said from the doorway he had been listening from, "That you will be requiring child care in the near future." He silently chuckled at the relief on her face.

"Right! So you wanna be my new nannies?" she asked the women, just glad to have some direction to send them in. One so they did not have to face White anymore, and two because she really had had no clue what to do with them.

Both women smiled brightly, honored that she would let them care for her future children. "We will," they answered together, their lavender eyes making them seem almost twin like. One of Bloods maids showed them toward their new quarters and the nursery he was already putting together.

She jumped into her father's arms, "Thank you!" She said, nearly squeezing the breath from him. It was a sensation that he cherished, her being the only one brave enough to do such a thing.

"You are welcome." He guided her down the hall, Peter coming up behind them watching the space around them suspiciously. It was unlikely that anyone would try to attack her inside the hatter's home, but then again, it was the mafia. "Shall we join the others at tea?" He not really asking since he was already leading her in that direction.

She sat down at the table he had had set with blue and red roses with a white and blue tea set. She smiled brightly at her father who was catering to her. He may never tell her that he cared for her, but he showed it quite well. It was a detail her mother had often talked of while smiling, Aliya chuckled, thinking that the smile had not always been an innocent one. She was drawn out of her musings as Nightmare strolled into the room. Setting her tea down, she went to him, kissing him. "I need to tell you something."

"I know. You dreamed, I can still hear the words echoing through my head. I have also talked to the girls and they said he was pulling together a small army along with the creatures. He really means to try to take over wonderland." Nightmare shook his head, saddened and angered by the whole mess.

"It is time we gathered our own." Blood said, pouring himself some more black tea.

Aliya grinned as she lay her arm across his shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Like you didn't have one already, Father, you sister either. You guys have been playing war games with each other for years." He just smiled and sipped his tea. "Someone needs to bring Daddy here and track down Ace. White will be after them too, wanting to get rid of all the role holders." She looked around the table at the faces of all those she loved in one way or another. He would not succeed.

Authors note: yep, bed time again. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, laters!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: nope, don't own it.

Chapter 30: Facing Off

"Daddy!" Aliya spied his blue hair shinning in the dim lights that lined the main hall of the hatter's mansion. This was the first time that he had ever been with in its walls and he was constantly scanning the area around him, wary. He nearly did not have time to brace himself as she flung herself in his arms in her customary greeting. His eyes narrowed on a chuckling Ace, who looked perfectly at home leaned against the wall.

Aliya bounced over to him, curtsying, giggles escaping her red lips. "Sir Knight." She declared, eyes blinking prettily up at him with mischief lighting blue.

He immediately bowed, hand outstretched toward her. "My lady fair," he said.

Julius rolling his eyes as Ace pulled her up into his arms, kissing her. "I believe you are finely getting used to our daughter." Blood commented, somehow appearing beside him. In fact, he did have tunnels and exits though out his home. You never knew when you needed a clean get away. It was also how he had visited his sister when they were supposed to be at war.

Julius just barely managed not to jump. He had shocked himself by missing the obnoxious way Blood had been chasing him. "I think she's broken me." He drug an hand over his face as his friend danced his daughter down the hall, her laughter filling the open space, "But I think I needed it."

"Hmm," Blood stepped closer, just shy of pressing against him. "Let me know if you need further braking." He grinned as Julius glared at him. Though the words did not leave his lips, he could read 'bastard' in his gaze.

Nightmare stole Aliya away from her knight as they moved down the hall. Ace graciously allowed it and caught up with the hatter and the clockmaker, always amused by their new lust/embarrassed relationship. She snuggled in his arms as the dance stopped. He rocked her gently as he smiled down at her. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She reached out, touching his face, "What is it?" he had almost a desperate feel to his words and his sliver eyes seemed to memorize her face. His hands stoked her stomach where their child lay.

"I felt a new tie today, to the dreaming void and to the island. It is not solely under my control anymore." His smile widened, "Our son was dreaming. It means that this world will go on even if something were to happen to me."

The grand doors flung open, revealing the ecstatic twins "There is smoke coming from the direction of the tower." They yelled, "Is it time to play, Boss?"

Nightmare looked toward them, getting ready to walk away, when he turned back to her, his fingers rubbing the mound of her belly. "If for any reason I don't…" he trailed off as her eyes began to light, the doors ripped from the twins hands as a large gust of wind filled the hall. "Will you give him my father's name?" he asked.

"WE," she said, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "We will give our son your father's name." She grabbed his shirt, dragging him close. "Understand this, Nightmare. You had better fuckin live, or so help me I will find a way to pull your ass back here to kick it." She looked around the entryway now filled with all those she loved, "And that damn well goes for all of you!" Aliya released him and walked out the door, not waiting to see if they followed. Storm clouds rolled in the sky, wind blowing the smoke from the tower away from them, the top no longer visible on the horizon.

She paused just shy of the gates, surprised to see the small child that waited there for her. The mother had indeed diminished, no more than the size of a four or five year old, her hair brushing the back of her ankles as she watched her with too knowing eyes. "You must control your emotions. They cannot fight if they cannot stand." She indicated the blackness that had formed in the sky.

Aliya looked up, realizing that she was the cause. "Damn it." She muttered. Control was not her strength, she was more of a give into it and go with it type.

The mother laughed, the childlike sound joyous and saddened at the same time. "You are quite special, daughter of Alice. Come, I will give you the control that you need." She held a tiny hand out to her.

Aliya walked forward cautiously. "Why would you help us fight against your son?"

The jewel toned eyes looked are around, taking pleasure in all she saw. "There are things that no longer belong here, like the jabberwocky and like me."

"And your son." She added firmly.

She closed her eyes, "And my son." She took Aliya's hand, so warm within her own. She was tired, so tired. At least, mercifully, she would be gone before her beloved child and pieces of her would linger here. The thought of her grandchildren brought her comfort. Opening them, she looked at her. "He cannot be killed in this world. Understand, daughter of Alice, not in this world." With that a bright light flashed and warmth flooded her. As her vison cleared, she looked around, but she was gone. The mother had given her the ability to control the elements with the last of her strength, fading into the void, awaiting the day when creation would come again.

Blood and the twins promised to meet them there before disappearing into one of the many doorways. The rest began the walk toward what had once been the only safe haven in all of wonderland. The walk was a quite one until Boris stopped her just out of sight of her old home. "I have to tell you, Ally Kat." He hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"That pretty well goes for all of us standing here." Black said.

"I love you all." Aliya said, looking at each man in turn, all special to her in their own way. "And I still mean it. You all better damn well live, or I'm going to make death look like afternoon tea time."

"Promise, sweet?" Black asked, smirking at her.

Aliya rolled her eyes, and readied herself to go into the field. It had been pre decided that Julius, Gray, Black, and Nightmare would stay with her, worried she might do something crazy in her anger. Which she fully planned to do whatever it took to wipe White from their lives, the mother's words resounding in her head. She was sure of what she must do, but finding the opportunity would be challenging. Aliya had no intention of sharing the information with the men around her because they would fight to stop her. She was headed into this battle with the full intention of bringing everyone belonging to her heart home again, no matter what.

The enemy came into sight. The first thing that drew the eye was the large black dragon curled around the clock tower, having knocked several of the stone turrets to the ground. Smoke rose from the gaping fissures it had left with its black claws. It moved as they approached, tracking them like a dog with its favorite toy. The next thing was the several hundred faceless that stretched out across the field, their white and red outfits standing out against the green of the field and the coal grey of the sky. Then there was White, standing proudly in front of the tower, his eight creatures fanned out behind him. Their masks were gone, the glowing blue eyes and purple lips standing out against the gray of their skin. He dressed them in solid white as well, making the jabberwocky's black scales seem all the darker.

"Hay, crispy!" Ace called, smiling pleasantly at the beast. Its head lowered, solid blood red eyes, orange shot throughout, glared down at him as bright green smoke escaped its scaly lips, four yellowish fangs protruding from them.

"Aww, I don't think it likes its nickname." Aliya pretend pouted. She shared a psychotic grin with her favorite knight.

"That's alright, give me a minute or two and we'll change it to stumpy." They laughed together before his eyes became serious and cold, tracking the monster. The best challenge of his life was coming and he loved it. Adrenalin rushed through him as he watched it calmly.

Aliya shivered at the look of him. There were only two moments when Ace became so clear, so focused. One involved killing and the other made her shiver, a sharp jab of heat finding her even on the battle field. As if he had shared it, he pulled her to him seizing her mouth in a lust filled kiss before separating from the group, his prize ever in his sight.

"You two are seriously not right." Came from Black. He shook his head thinking maybe he was not the only one to share her darkness, but the ace definitely had the insanity part. He spied his brother, his mocking face locking on to him.

"Sure we are." Aliya said, sauntering up to him. She grinned, feeling Whites stare cutting into her. "It just depends on who you ask." She trailed her fingers over his arms and chest before her hands found the back of his neck, tangling in his hair as she kissed him passionately. She broke away, smirking up at him, his lust filled eyes mirroring her amusement. "His head smokin yet?" she asked merrily.

Black glanced behind her. His brother did look like combustion was eminent. "Hmmm, you're so mean," he whispered, nipping at her lips, "I adore you when you're mean." He set her from him, taking his place as one of her guards. Nightmare, Gray, and Julius remained close to her, also guarding against White and any insane idea Aliya might come up with to harm him in interesting ways while putting her own life at risk. They would face White head on.

"Oh, good. We're still posturing. I would hate to be late." Blood strolled up like Sunday morning, as if he did not have a couple hundred faceless in black suits following behind him. He could not wait to pit his mafia against Whites circus freaks. There was nothing quite like bullets flying and the sorrowful sounds of the dying playing like a symphony on a star filled night. Lovely. He would be leading them onto the field, the twins guarding his back, chess at its absolute best.

"What about those weird things he made" Elliot asked, eyeing the line of glowing blue eyes.

"Ace said fire works." Boris said, suddenly holding a colossal flame thrower in his hands, malevolent grin dawning on his face, "you bunnies shoot um down and I'll light um up!" He looked down right gleeful at the idea. Peter and Elliot glared at him, then at each other, but nodded, knowing now was not the time to fight about trivial things like who got to play with fire and who was or was not a bunny.

White moved forward finely, the silence deafening as both sides tensed, waiting for the moment to strike. The time had come, he had felt his mother's passing a short while ago, the most powerful thing in wonderland now stood before him, eyes blazing. His to claim along with the throne that had long been abandoned to stupidity. He had never understood why the mother had made things the way she had, why she had brought light to their world when it was most beautiful when it had been dark and terrifying. Before him was the key to returning to that time and she would be his. "Hello, my bride."

Authors note: yep, I got nothin. Laters!


	31. Chapter 31

Authors note: Sorry it's been a bit, I have caught the first cold of fall much to my delight, as you can imagine. I have to thank ZBnogard, (aka brother who broke his laptop by sleeping on it) for his contribution to the fighting scenes, especially Ace's, cause, though I love to fight, it usually doesn't involve swords and guns. He, however, is a collector of swords, a video game genius, and an anime nut. So thanks bubby, loves ya!

Chapter 31: Battle Rages

"Hello, my bride."

Aliya looked at him, sneering. "Hello, delusional fuck head." A few of the men chuckled softly.

She could see Whites glare plainly, though they were still separated by a small field of grass. "Will you come willingly this time, or must I steal you from your pathetic protectors once again." He smiled charmingly. "After all, your cage is still waiting for you and will be a lot less pleasant this time if you deny me."

"How, you going to hang out there more?" She asked sweetly, unfazed by his threat. She could see Julius and Gray come to her right and Black and Nightmare on her left, not really having to look at them to see their readiness to tear into him.

"Have it your way then, dear. I will enjoy having you at my mercy." He turned back to the crowd behind him, motioning to the beast still ripping at the tower. "Kill all but the girl." He told it, the dragon instantly launching itself in their direction.

"Here, crispy, crispy." The knight whistled, stalling the black creature. "Come here you bad doggy, you." It lunged at him, quicker than anything he had ever faced. Laughing merrily, he dodged, drawing it away from the others to their very own playing field of to the right of the tower.

Aliya did not watch him, having faith that Ace could handle anything. Her eyes remained on their enemy as he motioned the attack. "Boys," she heard from Blood as he came forward. "Time to play." The bloody twins shouted, battle axes ready to go as the swarm of faceless ran toward the onslaught of adversaries released upon the battle ground. White, red, and black collided, the sound of clashing steal and gun fire filled the air, followed by the cries of the fallen as they pleaded for life or for death. Right in the midst of it, was her father having a grand old time with a very large machine gun. Still she spared him not a glance as White and his creatures advanced, rending friend and foe alike to get to her.

"Let's go fry those creepy things." Boris said before Elliot and Peter lay a hand on his shoulders, the three disappearing. They popped behind White and his minions, only to have six of the gray faced creatures circle around them. The three defenders opened fire, two with cold efficiency and one with gleeful laughter. White and the two remaining came steadily toward them.

Aliya began to walk out, but her dads hand on her arm halted her. "Please, Aliya. Think of your children and for once stay behind us." She nodded with a sigh. She would stay for a little while at least until she found her opening. Black and Nightmare stepped before her, cutting her off from Whites sight.

"Ah, baby brother in the way again. Do you not remember your last lesson" he grinned as if remembering the feel of ripping Blacks heart from his chest.

"I am done learning from a fool." Black said with confidence. He no longer had any more use for White than White did for him.

"Have I been replace by this sham of a nightmare by you as well, little brother? I never could see what Mother liked about him so much, weak and pitiful thing that he is."

"Strong words from a man who got his ass kicked the last time you met with either of us." Nightmare said mildly. His black cape surrounded him, scythe instantly in hand. He had already tried to call the gryphons and the jabberwocky back from their fake bodies, but White had found a way to sever the bindings on them. They would have to do it the hard way, but he had faith in those who were facing the monsters of Nightmare Island. He wanted to take down White at any cost, though he still was not sure how to imprison him or kill him for any great length of time.

Ace halted on the side of the tower opposite the fighting to give himself room to maneuver his large prey. He studied the dragons black scales, looking for weak points and flaws. There were not many, but still nothing was perfect, except for maybe him. The beast's red eyes ran over him as well and its black lips seemed to curl up in a sneer, releasing a puff of green mist. "Yeah, love you to, Buddy." It lunged for him, its ebony claws aimed to take his head in one lazy shot. Ace grinned, spinning out of the way, he hit the slight crease where the bones of the hand and wrist met, slicing with through with one sword, before ducking under and taking the appendage off with the other. "Guess that officially makes you stumpy." He laughed as he dodged a shot of the green fog that melted the grass where he had been standing.

Boris smiled as he heard the echo of the knight's laughter. He was having a grand time himself, Eliot and Peter taking out the first three down with relative ease, both firing together, hitting the head, chest, hips, then knees, the kitty cat quickly following with a shot of red and orange flames as they hit the ground. The remaining three had gotten smarter, never stalling in one place very long, their eerie blue eyes looking for any opening to strike.

Bloods army was doing its job well, cutting through the faceless that White had called to his side. He and the twins pushed forward, in the very center of the fray. A loud trumpeting of horns made him smile. "Fashionably late, sister dear?" He teased her as her red solders joined in the battle.

"Just so, dear brother." She came dressed as regally as ever, watching the mess from the sidelines. Though Vivaldi could be quite violent, she rarely got her hands dirty by doing the deed herself, like her younger brother was so fond of. She gasped, clenching tight to her scepter, horrified eyes glued to the field.

"This time, stay dead." White said, lashing out at Black with his metal whip. It had taken on a bright green sheen, standing out in the dim light as it struck his brothers face. Nightmare moved to intercept the blow, but did not make it in time.

Black yelled loudly, his skin feeling like it was melting from his face down to his very bones. Aliya knelt beside him where he fell to the ground, appalled to see the mark on his face steadily corroding away his flesh. She called her power to her, violet light glowing softly around her. Surely if she could give Mira and Damia eyes, she could save him.

"You're wasting your time. The poison of the jabberwocky is quite corrosive. It took me forever to find a way to keep it from melting the metal of my whip. Several faceless lost their lives to the experimenting, it melted them away, clocks and all." White was so smug.

Julius looked at him so coldly. "Even if we were not already planning to kill you, I would see you dead this day."

"You have no power over me, judge, and we both know it. I hardly see a use for you anymore." With a nod, his two remaining creations flew at the clockmaker.

They met with Nightmare and Gray, the incubuse's scythe cutting cleanly through the gryphon, its fake body bursting into flames. He managed to return to block Whites attempt at Aliya, meeting his poison whip with his weapon.

Aliya removed her hands from Blacks face. It was once again whole, but a thin gray scar beginning above his eye brow and cutting down over his eye, coming to a point just below his cheek bone. His body began to jerked, him having died while she worked on him. She did not know if his eye was damaged, but he would live. She glared at White as he and Nightmare clashed over and over, beginning to go for them when her Dad grabbed her arm. "Aliya!" he gasped.

She looked at him, only to see his eyes glued to the meadow where the faceless fought. "No!" she shouted, grabbing Julius's hand as they raced into the fight, heedless of the bullets flying around them, leaving White to Nightmare and Gray cutting the golem down a piece at a time, matching its speed.

The jabberwocky retreated into the shadow of the tower remains, calling the dark down upon it to hide from the knights eyes. It waited for him to come closer so that it could pounce on him, ending its aggravation. Ace calmly strolled toward the tower, no longer seeing it, but he could feel the dragon's eyes upon him. What fun, hide and seek. He loved games that victims thought to play with him. He felt a small movement through the ground, not fooled by what his eyes could not see. The creatures massive jaws snapped closed over the place where he had just been. "Aww, you missed me!" He said before punching the large pupil just to the right of him. With its one good arm, it sent him flying into the gray stone tower. He felt several snaps as he slid down it. "Damn, note to self, don't punch dragons." He stood, raising his sword once more facing it head on.

The three gun fighters were still doing well, now down to two creatures with no injuries to speak of. The last two were becoming quite cautious, trying to work together to get at the defenders. A massive stone falling from the tower, change the tides as it landed on the Cheshire cat, knocking him out cold. "Shit!" Elliot said, firing away at the golem trying to take advantage of the sudden opening. One managed to get its claws into Peter's shoulder before he blew a hole through its eye socket. The four stood facing each other, not hearing anything going on around them. "Right or left?" he asked the prime minister.

"I am always right." Peter smirked, lunging at his solitary target.

The twins cut a bloody path through the field. Really, Blood enjoyed watching the boys at play, they were nearly as blood thirsty and ruthless as he was, but somehow came off as innocent half the time. How amusing it was. He took careful aim, quickly carving his own path, head shots, everyone. The battle was slowing, he took a moment to survey the field. By pure chance, one of the enemies faceless broke through the barrier of black suites, managing to get one good shot off before he was cut down. Blood felt the impact on his chest, not registering pain as his body fell. The wound was high on his chest, bleeding freely.

Ace dodged another mouthful of green smoke. "Come on, I'm bored with that. Get a breath mint already." He was getting tired of playing, a sense of dread starting to climb in his chest. Something was going on with Aliya, he just knew it. "Let's go, stumpy, bring that ugly head down here again." He taunted. The jabberwocky did not disappoint, trying to bit him in half. Ace slipped under its jaw, sword raised, notching out a large piece of its neck. The animal screamed, shaking its enormous head, nearly covering him in slimy orange blood. "Nasty." He said jumping away, catching it again on the right side of its neck, slicing cleanly through. A bright light flashed, nearly blinding him as he moved to the left of the beast. It was trying to cover itself in shadow, crawling with one hand toward the dark forest. The knight shook his head at it before dealing a massive blow to the left side of its neck, severing the head.

Several shell casings littered the ground at the white rabbit and march hare's feet. The golems were now bullet ridden masses stumbling around, still trying to come at them. Sharing a rare grin, they formed their own flamethrowers, Peters with a large heart symbol with Aliya's name in the center, Elliot's had an engraving of carrot cake on it. Matching the kitty cat's earlier glee, they flamed the fumbling creatures before a white light covered the field.

"Enough!" Aliya shouted as she drew close to her father's side. A white light spilled from her in her anger. All the remaining faceless fell to their knees, unable to stand as if they no longer controlled their bodies. "Father." She knelt beside him, Julius falling to his other side. Vivaldi arrived, bringing her guards with a stretcher for her baby brother whom she loved.

"It's alright." Blood coughed a little, "It missed the clock." He tried to smile at their glaring faces, noting even in his pain the tears in all three sets of eyes above him. Astonishingly, he was loved, it never failed to surprise him.

Aliya lay her head on his chest. Sure enough, his clock beat steady, they just had to slow the bleeding and he would be fine in a time change, less if she healed him. Raising up to do that, she caught sight of Gray and Nightmare, both holding their own quite well, but something was telling her that she needed to be there. She took a white cloth from her aunt, pressing it over the chest wound to slow the bleeding. "Dad, hold this." She looked into Bloods eyes, "I will be back to heal you, Father, I promise." With that she was running back the way she had come.

Nightmare blocked another shot from the poison whip, trying his best to get closer to the joker. If he could put him out for a little while, they could put people on kill duty until they could find a permeant solution to their White joker problem. He had nearly had him when Aliya's light spread across the field, had White been distracted a moment longer, it would have all been over. From the glimpses of Gray he got, the lizard was doing fine, taking the golem down piece by piece. "No more play time." White's smug voice broke into his thoughts. The joker disappeared, only to reappear closer, two smaller golems, yellow eyed, green skinned reptile like beasts that were about as high as Whites chest. They closed in on him rapidly, the first hammering a stone like fist into his stomach before he could block it. He managed to fend off the second one as well as the next strike aimed at him from the joker.

Suddenly, Black was at his side, eyes open and clear. He swung his sword at the creature, surprised when it blocked it with his fist. It make the sound of metal striking on rock. "Fuck." He said, aiming for its chest. He kicked the golem in the chest with all his strength, cutting its head off as it fell. To his relief, it faded, black mist escaping its mouth.

Nightmare took several more hits to his midsection before he managed to behead the boojum, sending it back. White took advantage of the moment and caught him in the chest with his metal. Surprisingly, the cloak he wore protected him from the poison, but the snap of breaking bones filled his head as he was struck again and again.

Aliya ran toward the incubus. She saw White disappear and the creatures first strike while she was still half a field away. This had to stop. She refused to lose anyone to one person's selfish ambitions and delusions. She touched Gray's back in passing, "Fire." She said, pushing a little power into his blades, making them glow red with heat. Where ever he touched the gryphon with them, it was consumed by flames. He made short work of it.

She saw Nightmare go down, certain that he was severely hurt, but she did not run to him or to Black who was coming to help. She ran straight for White, picturing in her head what she wanted. A shimmering crack appeared in the air behind him, unnoticed by anyone but her. Smiling, Aliya increased her speed, slamming full force into his body, both disappearing from view.

Authors note: I leave you now to go drink cough medicine and pass out for the night, I wish you happy reading and fun times. Laters!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: She Who Reigns

Black smoke rose into the dawn, its red, pink, and gold lights meeting with stillness as the battle came to a crashing halt. The large black beast fell to the ground, shock waves reverberating through the soil, its headless body slowly dissolving in its own green mist. Eight bloody piles of flame represented what was left of the creatures, the spirits that fueled them returned to the island where they would remain forever more. Faceless lay dead and dying, littering the field like broken paper dolls, both sides sustaining massive losses. There was no cheers of victory, no celebration of joy, the silence of those still standing heart wrenching. The battle still raged out of their sight and away from their protection, worrying them with frantic desperation, wanting the one that they loved above all others.

Ace looked out over the field, searching for those he would call friends. He wrapped an arm around his middle, certain that he had cracked some ribs when stumpy had slammed him into the remains of the clock tower. He had seen the flash of light, but had been too busy at the time to investigate. However, a part of him he was unaware that he possessed felt hollow and emptied out. Aliya was gone from wonderland, not needing to see their devastated faces to know it. The pain in his chest made it clear to him. He limped his way over to where the clockmaker was bandaging the hatter, muttering the whole time, Vivaldi overseeing the process.

Elliot laid Boris next to Peter who was sitting up, the claw marks in his arm finally stopping its slow seeping of blood. The cat had been knocked out, the wound marking his forehead beginning to close as he began to stir. He had actually been caught with flying stone from the clock tower when Ace had been thrown into it, though none of them were quite sure how it had happened. The Hatter was recovering as well, having been shot high in the chest, nearly missing his clock. His nursemaid apparently was quite pissed about it, temper showing through for the first time in all their history. Julius himself came through well, along with Elliot, the twins, and Gray. Black's face now bore a scar where the poisoned metal had cut into him, running from low on his cheek bone to just above his eyebrow on the right side of his face. Nightmare was not as lucky. Whites whip had cut deeply into his chest, his stomach horribly bruised from the onslaught of so many blows delivered to the area. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"You better make it old friend. I'm sure she was serious when she said she would bring you back." Gray said quietly, wiping the trail of blood off his chin.

Nightmare gave a wheezing laugh, followed by a groan. "As always, my fate sits in her hands. If she comes back and gives me energy, I will live. If she does not, we all will be gone so it doesn't matter anyway."

"She will return. She promised me." Blood said, laying back. "She would never break a promise." He looked up at the golden sky, each of them focused on what they could not see.

Two bodies stumbled to the ground in an abandoned rose garden. The large oak shading them as she stood, allowing herself to grow accustomed to the heaviness of that world. It weighed upon her as if she was moving through deep water, her body searching for the power that had moments before flowed freely through it. She was back in her mother's world, a place she had dearly hoped never to set eyes on again. Aliya's eyes still managed a dull glow as she looked at the man struggling to his feet.

"What is this?" White was finding it hard to breathe even. His strength was leaving him like water rushing over his body starting at his head and moving down, the very soles of his feet hurting from the unfamiliar ground.

"Welcome, White, to the human world." Her voice was smug and almost cruel sounding. She wanted to do all she had promised, but allowed herself a moment. It was difficult to be there. She recognized the place, the rose garden, the tree, and the small marker made of a garden stone rabbit that marked the placed she had buried her beloved mother. How much time had passed, she could not say, but the pain of being there was unbelievably fresh. Oddly, it seemed the perfect place for ending Whites treachery, where it all had begun with one little white bunny and a girl lost to fantasy.

The same look of cold contempt filled his eyes. "Why bring me here? I will only find my way back and it will keep coming at you until you are mine. The land of wonder is mine by birth, the oldest child of the creator." The psychotic look of the battle field returned, "You will never be rid of me."

Aliya smirked, slowly stepping toward him, finely readjusted to the nearly magic less world. "The human world White. Where is it that you cannot die again?" She asked tauntingly. "Still, I will be merciful and explain what your two warped to get. There is beauty in the dark to be sure, but when the light shines through it, it truly becomes exquisite. Your mother saw beauty in Jeremy's mind because he could accept the dark and added his own joy to it. He gave her light, happiness, and laughter. Was it enough to make her not a bitch, no, but still." She was storing up the energy for one quick movement, her ring slowly changing in her hand by shear will power alone.

"And what did that joy bring her?" He scoffed, "Death." He was moving sluggishly. She would have to make her attempt soon.

"And yet she choose to have those moments of joy over living forever without them, but I think the concept is forever out of your grasp. At least the mother died happy, I can't say the same for you." She rushed him, bringing her dagger up, it ground against bone as it entered his empty chest, his own blade missing, going into her shoulder.

White shouted with the unfamiliar pain. She jerked the knife back out of him. "By the way, everything hurts worse here too." Aliya backed away, raising the blade to strike again. It would take more than a few blows to bring him down, even out of his element. She dearly wished she had had the strength to form her gun, which would have sped the process up.

"You may succeed, whore," he wheezed, fluid filling the lung she had pierced, "But I think I will take your hope away before I go." He moved, aiming for her stomach where she carried the future of the land of wonder. It may not bring the darkness he wanted, but without them, it would certainly cast a shadow over the land and bring endless grief to the bitch before him.

Seeing his intent, she turned, the metal ripping into her side and hip, but far enough that he missed his intent. Pissed, anger fueling her, she brought her weapon up and drove it into his throat. Kicking his knees out, she followed him to the ground. "Fuckin son of a bitch, die already!" She shrieked, plunging the dagger into his throat, face and chest repeatedly. She did not stop until his body began to slowly fade, disappearing under her hands, her breath heaving from her effort to rid her world of the White joker.

Struggling to her feet once more, the blood loss starting to make her light headed. She could see the light of the portal she had ripped into the mortal world. Aliya knew she would heal soon upon returning to her home. Stumbling a few times, she flung herself back through the glimmering opening.

"Uff." She landed a lot less gracefully than her first arrival in wonderland. Aliya had not realized just how much power she had gained until it all flooded back to her in one painful wave. She lie on her back, hands protectively covering her precious baby bump as she waited for the discomfort to end, her body glowing in a violet light. It felt like every muscle she had was cramping up, but she smiled. Underneath her hands, there was a small fluttering, gentle as the touch of butterfly wings.

"Aliya!" Twin faces appeared above her. "Are you ok?" Dee and Dum asked together.

The light was beginning to fade and her wounds were closing, but her few test movements still felt like she had just pulled herself from the water after hours at sea. "I will be. Just give me a few." Grinning, happy she was back with them, they each pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, feeding her a small amount of energy to speed the healing process and just because they wanted to. Remembering the last few moments of the battle before she pushed White into the portal, she sat up despite the pain wringing a gasp from her. "How is Father and Nightmare?"

"Boss is doing good" Dee told her as he held his hand out.

"But we think Nightmare needs your help" Dum followed, taking her other hand as they helped her to her feet.

She was glad that her legs apparently still worked now that the pain was fading. "Take me to him please." Aliya braced herself between the two of them, just in case, still limping a little where he had cut into her hip. As they drew close to the battleground, a cheer rose up, nearly deafening her as those she loved and the faceless she had freed from bondage celebrated her survival. It seemed those loyal to White had already retreated, Blood already planning to keep a close eye on them in the future.

Julius met her, taking her from the twins and nearly hugging the breath out of her. "Please don't do that again, ever." He said against her hair.

"Love you too, Daddy." She said, hugging him back. Blood smiled at her from where his sister still watched over him even though he was mostly healed. She winked over the clockmakers shoulder, knowing that he knew she loved him as well.

She was captured next by Boris, healed and awake, holding her tight to him and kissing her fiercely. "I love you." He breathed out, rubbing his face against her neck. She smiled at him before being stolen away by Peter.

"Aliya." For once her bunny seemed to be at a loss for words, so she cupped his cheek and kissed him, glad to know that he was alright. He rested his forehead on hers, relief making him weak.

Ace was waiting when he released her. She went into his arms, sharing their special grin. "Did you have a good time, my Knight?"

"Uh hu." He nodded, nipping her lips, "And you, my distressing damsel?"

"The best." She replied, noticing him wince slightly when she hugged him. She looked up at him questioningly, but he just shook his head and passed her on to Gray.

Thought he was thankful that she was back and well and did kiss her quickly, she could tell he was worried for his life time friend. He helped her down to Nightmare's side.

"You look like shit, love." She told the incubus with a smile.

He laughed and coughed at the same time. "Thanks darlin," His hand covered hers. "By the way, I want one of those roses." Nightmare groaned as he tried to sit up.

She gently pushed him back. "Where would you like one?" She asked against his lips, careful not to put pressure on his chest.

"Left hand, ring finger, like the tradition in your mother's world." He weakly played with her hair. She drew back, looking at him in surprise. "I know that you are not mine alone, but I am definitely yours." He tugged on her hair, making her return to him, the kissed they shared soft, sweet, and filled with life giving energy. When they separated, a blue rose wrapped around his finger, the thorny stem trailing down onto his hand. Gray helped them both to their feet.

Aliya looked out across the torn and bloody ground. Like them, it would heal in time and once more be the home she had loved so, that her mother had loved as well. She let her eyes drift over her loved ones, the clockmaker who was blushing, the hatter who was smirking, making her giggle, the twins who were sharing gory details of the battle waged, the cat and the lizard who appeared to be trading fighting techniques, her rabbit and the march hair, who seemed to found a mutual love of flame throwers, and the incubus and the joker, brothers taking a moment to let go of pain held too long inside, their mutual tormenter gone forever. Warm arms wrapped around her, squeezing her. "What now?" Ace asked.

"Hummm," she pulled away from him grinning. Turning, she smacked him on the arm. "Tag, your it!" she said, taking off through the started group, the knight giving chase as her laughter echoed through the clearing, the sun shining brightly once more.

Authors note: TAG! (giggles)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter: 33 The After

Aliya sat in Bloods rose garden, pink bundle curled in her arms. She smiled gently as she stroked the delicate white bunny ears that graced the newborns head, smiling down into a face so like her mothers, including the brightest blue eyes filled with love and hope. A loud crash made her sigh, as she saw the tea table flipped up on its side, four innocent looking faces standing where it once sat. She rolled her eyes, peaceful moment gone.

Slowly, she stood walking over to them. The oldest by almost a full time change smiled up at his mother adorably. "And what was the game today, my charming incubus?" he had his father's dark gray hair and his face, but his eyes were a good mix, with slivery blue pupils and both black where white should have been. He was dressed in his usual gray and blue, his fondness for Gray and Julius showing through. He also had his father's ridiculous side more often than not.

"I didn't do anything, momma." He said, blinking cutely.

"Uh hu." She said, moving on the brains of the group. She stood there, hands folded in front of her, pink eyes looking up through soft pink bangs, broken by on wide blue strip just to the side of one of her little kitty ears. She was adorable in her little pink shorts and kitty skull t-shirt. "You too?" the girl nodded, having trouble not giggling.

Her second son stood there cockily smirking. He was the image of his father, black eyes and all. "I did it momma." He said with pride. Aliya had so much trouble not laughing at the kid, he was always up for getting into trouble. He was dressed in his father's favorite black color, jeans and t-shirt, a red heart with a rose bursting out of it graced the front. He said it was in honor of his favored aunt now known as the bloody queen of hearts. Vivaldi was quite taken with the boy after he had shot at her king for rolling his eyes at her.

The last little girl standing in the line had her hands buried in her blue skirt. "I tried not to momma, but he made me mad again." Jeweled eyes of pink and white looked up at her. The bow pinning back the white and blue hair having been snatched, now lying a few feet away. Aliya had to smile. She looked so like her grandmother, but her attitude came straight from her mother, as did her temper.

"So I see." She leaned close to the mischievous group, "If I were you, I would run, you crushed Elliot's favorite carrot cake again. Wasn't there something about stringing the four of you up by your toes?" She pretended to ponder the matter as they scattered toward the roses. Chuckling she watched as Boris popped out of them, scaring the children the other way. He was as bad as his daughter.

Arms came around her waist, taking a moment to lovingly stroke the infants head. "They at it again?" Nightmare asked, enjoying the sight of his son racing across the grass with his siblings.

"Hmm, I'm sure that Aislin put the idea in Jeremy's head, and he passed the idea on to Eb, who pissed Aria off again. Or Aria gave the idea to Aislin to begin with, you never know with those four." She leaned back against him, "Where did Peter go?" She asked.

Nightmare chuckled, "Nothings good enough for his Alice, you know. He's rearranging and disinfecting the nursery, again." Aliya was having a house built in the field next to the newly rebuilt clock tower so that she would be neutrally between all the fathers. None of them officially lived with her or their children, but they were with them more often than not even though they still had their roles to play, with a few differences. After all, Aliya was now the game maker. Until it was finished, Blood was allowing her and the children to live with him because, though he loved them, they drove Julius nuts with constant pranks. Of course this meant that the clockmaker visited often, Blood using every opportunity to farther their relationship to which Julius still blushed every time.

In truth, wonderland changed little from the stories that Alice had told her. there was still battles between the faceless and the role holders, still gunfire more days than not, still a need for hero's like the valiant knight camping in the corner of the rose garden, pretending to be lost. Still plenty of reason for Blood to go out at odd hours with Elliot, seeing to the secret empire he had built. He even went weekly to the room behind his wine cellar where a certain door mouse remained pinned to the wall, alive. Still a reason for Julius's amazing ability to restore life to those around him. Could Aliya have made the world perfection and sunshine all the time? Perhaps it was so, but it would have changed so much of that beautiful, violent world she cared for. What was the sense in that?

She looked around her, taking in all that was in her favorite scene of life. the scared Black, who was bending over his mirror image, Ebon, was more than likely whispering battle tactics in his ear for out smarting Elliot. He was still as ruff, crude, and unapologetic as he ever had been, but great with his son and Aria the daughter he had claimed as his own. She knew of White, they had hid nothing from her but the details. Aria understood that there were people who hated her because of her blood and who she came from, but in her mother's spirited way, claimed she could give a damn less about it. Her papa Black, her Momma, and her favorite grandfather Blood said that she was her perfect self to them and that was all that mattered. Blood was already teaching her target practice with near glee in his eyes whenever Aliya spied them at it. She was pegged for the future mafia princess for sure.

Boris was the same as he ever was, living for the fun of life. He was still her best confidant and mischief partner. They had taught their daughter, Aislin many, many great games to play, especially on Gowland who was like a third grandfather to the girl. Boris still chuckled when he remembered the child telling him straight out his playing sucked and he needed a new hobby, but she loved him anyway. She was in constant trouble, but was often forgiven at the flash of her innocent, smiling eyes. Boris was a big sucker for her, giving in more than any other, she was also very fond of Ace who was teaching her camping skills, much to her granddaddy Julius's horror. He began leaving fire extinguishers at random places throughout the land of hearts.

Nightmare strolled over to his their son, Jeremy. He was always up for whatever his brother or sisters suggested, was the absolute best at hiding, much to Grays annoyance. He also was notorious for playing in the dreaming void when he should be sleeping. Secretly, he had informed her earlier, he was training one of the Bandersnatch kittens so that he could talk his papa Nightmare into keeping it in clover tower. Aliya suggested he work on Gray first, because his dad was a push over and Gray ruled the tower. Who knows, a kitten maybe just what the tower needed, she giggled at the thought.

Peter came over to her, already holding his arms out for the week old baby Alice. He could not bear to be apart from her, so he had been staying with Aliya since she gave birth. Vivaldi laughed at the situation, saying when the child got old enough, she could come to work with him. Until then he was free to watch over their Alice who already seemed as good at capturing hearts as her grandmother had ever been. She handled the tiny bundle to him willingly, stretching her arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Came the outraged voice. Elliot had arrived, crying crocodile tears at the mess of the carrot cake. Damia and Mira patted his arms comfortingly. The three had been dating for over a month now and seemed content. Elliot, having spied the culprits peeking out of the rose bushes, took off after them filling the garden with squeals and rolling laughter.

"Happy?" Julius asked, giving her a brief hug. How she had changed his world, how much life she had actually brought to them all. She was the heart of him just as much as she was to wonderland.

"Yep. You, Daddy?" She asked, smirking at his reddened face as Blood wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Yes," he said quietly, smiling at the sound of her laughter as the children dog piled on Elliot with the help of the twins in kid form for now. He leaned back in Bloods embrace. "I think I am."

Not far from the sounds of laughter and merriment, a small opening formed, a thinning of the worlds. A young boy of maybe ten walked in an overgrown rose garden beyond the burnt remains of an old house. His family had just purchased the property, cheap. They were going to build a grand home and clean up the gardens, making it the perfect place to raise him and his sister. A small spot beside a giant old oak tree drew his attention. The air seemed to thicken, like a mirage on hot stone. Curious, he ran his fingers through the spot, amazed when they disappeared. He began to step into it when his mother's voice calling his name pulled him away. "Coming!" He shouted with one last look at the phenomenon. Fantasies of where it might lead began to fill his head and he promised as soon as he was brave and big enough, he would see what lie beyond. He raced away, joining his family as they left their future home.

Authors note: Well, it's been great fun, for you to I hope, and I will see you in the near future with a tale of Twisted Fates, an Inuyasha fic that will be quite, well, twisted. Until next fic, Laters!


End file.
